


Atelophobia § LawRusso

by VashWritingPro



Category: Cobra Kai, Johnny Lawrence - Fandom, Karate Kid, LawRusso - Fandom, Miyagi-Do, The Karate Kid
Genre: Atelophobia, Cobra Kai - Freeform, Crane Kick, Depression, F/M, Fear of Imperfection, Fighting, Gay, If Do Right, Imperfection, Karate Kid - Freeform, M/M, No Can Defend, Phobias, The Karate Kid - Freeform, lawrusso
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 65,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VashWritingPro/pseuds/VashWritingPro
Summary: '' call me, johnny. ''§atelophobia(a - tel - o - pho - bia)the fear of imperfection. the fear of never being good enough.§In which Johnny suffers from atelophobia, and Daniel can only make it worse.





	1. - 00 -

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo excited. There are NOT enough LawRusso fics out there. I saw a few on here but they were all so short! So I decided to show my DeDiCaTioN and write a long one. Hope you guys enjoy it.

§ Atelophobia §

Part One

Lawrusso

 

Introduction

 

A Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence Story

 

\- Warnings -

Swearing.

Short chapters.

Occasional long chapter.

 

This is NOT, I repeat, NOT a book about Ralph Macchio and William Zabka. They are their own people. This is solely about the characters from The Karate Kid series. 

 

 

Ongoing, started 5 - 22 - 18


	2. - 01 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kreese hasn’t been around since the night of the tournament, and Johnny decides its time to get moving again. Daniel figures it might be kind to lend a helping hand. Johnny says too much. And so, a helping hand is given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The beginning. Hope y’all like it.

°。°。°。°。°。°。°。゜。°。°。°。  
。°。°。°。°。°。°。°。°。°。°。° '' Don't look back, a new day is breakin'. 

It's been too long since I felt this way!" Music blared out of a small compacted device as Johnny Lawrence walked down the street. He had a bag slung over one shoulder containing his equipment along with a slight bounce in his step. As the music played, he sang. As he sang, the music played. He got looks, and they certainly made him uncomfortable, but what kept him going was the fact that not a single one of the people who looked had a scrap of annoyance in their eyes. If anything, they just smiled. It always helped to feel like he had brightened someone's day. 

Johnny turned the corner, and his destination lay at the end of the street. Slight anxiety bubbled up inside of him, and he tried desperately to shove it aside, but it clawed its way back out every time. He had chosen to walk today because riding his motorcycle prevented him from hearing his music and he had been excited to listen again once he had dug his old Walkman out of his closet, amongst other things. 

It was hot out that day. The All - Valley Under 18 Karate Tournament was over, and, true to his word, Johnny had not told a soul about what had occurred in the parking lot outside the Sports Complex that night. He knew he should, but what would that accomplish? The very reason his mother had fought so hard to get him these lessons in the first place was so he could learn to defend himself, so that he could make friends. So what if most of the friends that he had made were leaving? Tommy was still there, Bobby was still there. Kreese was still willing to train him. 

The last thing Johnny wanted was to disappoint his mother. He had already disappointed Kreese, and it had nearly gotten him killed, for more reasons than just one. He could remember the panic rising in his chest the second that kick hit his face. The thought of it made him lift a hand and touch his forehead, muscles tensing. He could already feel the sweat forming on his brow. His throat had already begun closing up long before Kreese had gotten his arm around his neck. 

Johnny shook his head firmly and pressed onwards. Thinking of such things was only going to make matters worse. He could not be late for class. There were only a handful of students left, meaning that he had to be there. For his sake, for his sensei's sake, and for his mother's sake, as well. 

Walking through the door of the dojo was like walking into a totally different world. The heat of the summer gave way to... 

More heat. But this was artificial heat, not the natural kind you get from the sun. Kreese liked to keep it hot so they would break more of a sweat. They were required to wear their karategi at all times during class, and there were no breaks. They were left to stretch in their own with what time they had between their arrival and the beginning of their lessons, then they went at it hard for at least two hours. Unless, of course, Kreese wanted them to have an extended class, which Junior Instructors were almost always required to stay after. 

Johnny kicked off his shoes and picked them up, bowing in and heading straight for the back room. He tossed his bag down, glancing around at the other teens in the changing area. Nobody was talking. It had been silent amongst almost all of them since the tournament. Kreese had been particularly harsh lately, and nobody wanted to step a toe out of line. Johnny threw his bag down and stripped himself of his shirt. He already had his karategi pants on so he just substituted his T-shirt for the top, tying it appropriately and kneeling to put on his belt the respectful way that had been taught to him before Kreese had torn this place to shreds. 

Johnny tightened the black strip of cloth around his head to ensure it wouldn't fall off, taking a deep breath. He began his stretches, reaching for each foot. He had become more flexible than most over the years of his training, and was no longer wowed when his legs managed to spread into a near-perfect straddle. His stomach hit his knee as he reached over his head for the right foot, sifting through his bag at the same time. He took a quick sip of water and swished it throughout his mouth a few times, well aware of the fact that this was going to be his last drink for two hours at the least. He switched sides and stretched for the other leg after tossing the bottle back in his bag. 

The blonde was already sweating profusely, and he knew it wasn't just because of the heat because of the way his heart was beating a little faster than it should have been. He was more nervous than ever to step into that room after those other kids. He had barely got his stretches in. It was the first practice since the tournament. Kreese had been ready to kill him just a few days prior. He steeled his nerves as best as he could and stepped on to the mats, glancing around. The cardboard cutout of Kreese by the door scared the life out of him at first, though he realized moments later that it was monochromatic and had no life to it whatsoever. 

"So... Where is he?" Bobby was the first to speak up. He was obviously averting his eyes, as if nobody knew the question was directed at Johnny. Everyone else seemed to be much less shy, for they all stared at him expectantly. Their gazes were almost crippling and the actual weight of them shocked Johnny. He swallowed hard, looking away and hesitating. He wasn't sure where Kreese was. For all he knew, the guy could be halfway across the country. He was the top student in his under 18 class, and he used to run class when Kreese didn't show up. But those were all planned ahead, and he knew he would be running class. 

"He told me he wasn't going to be here today," Johnny lied through his teeth, heart rate picking up immensely. What if someone found out he was lying? He would be disappointing them all. He clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to level out his gaze as it swept across all of his fellow students. Every single one of them looked relieved. They always had, he realized, whenever Kreese was not around. Had he never paused to think of why before now? 

"Don't look so excited." There was a chorus of nervous laughter as everyone formed a sort of messy circle around the mats. They couldn't even fill the whole room anymore. Johnny took a deep breathe and sat down, motioning for everyone to join him. "We're taking a few more minutes to stretch, because I didn't finish." The rest of the teens followed suit. 

Johnny had always thought he would get a job here after high school was over. He hadn't seen any need for college. After all, Ali's family was loaded and so was his, so why would he need a good job anyway? Now he understood. He couldn't always have his dream job. He had to work for things. He had thought he was good at karate. Then LaRusso came along, but what did he matter? He had gotten lucky with that kick, or so everyone except for Kreese was telling him. When it came down to it, Johnny was still better. Right? 

"Everyone up." He got to his feet slowly, and it felt strangely like he hadn't just stretched. His muscles were stiff and he felt sore all over. He felt the same as he had just after the tournament. He shook his head slightly the clear it, and began the day's warmup. They ran through all the basics, and slowly, his muscles started loosen up. Everything else faded away and he put all of his effort into the karate. Strike after strike, breathing hard, sweat dripping from his forehead. 

"We're setting up a drill. There's just enough of us to make it work." His gaze had become level. He was confident. He was in his comfort zone. There was no room for him to mess up here. There was only room for him to improve. But, he had been teaching himself for a while now that just because there was room to improve didn't mean that he wasn't as good as he could be in the moment. Perfection was something to be strived for, and if Johnny didn't strive for perfection then he was nothing. But every strike he made was as perfect as it could be with what he had. The next one just had to be better. Better than what his perfect had been during the previous trial. His perfect shifted every time he moved, and he inched forwards with such intensity that anyone looking on from an outside perspective like a particular boy had just a little earlier that year, then they would see an expert. 

"Get into a circle. We've done this before. I'll demonstrate." Johnny stepped into the middle of the circle and got into a powerful stance, correcting his imperfections obsessively as he went along. 

Slow your breathing. 

Adjust your guard. 

Stay alert. 

Tense your muscles and turn your foot so it's angled properly. 

Pay attention. 

Strike first. 

They didn't need to be told what to do. They all came in like a sea of fists, and something snapped within Johnny. It was the familiar snap that he felt when his blood was at its boiling point and he was so high on the adrenaline of the moment that all he could do was absolutely dominate. He became blind to everything except for the bodies of his friends as they seemed to move towards him in slow motion. 

Your block was weak. 

Your kick was sloppy. 

Fix that guard, he hit you because it wasn't where it was supposed to be. 

He critiqued himself as he moved, every shift in his body weight as sharp and crackling as it could possibly be. Yet he still found faults. 

How does second place feel now, huh? 

"Stop! Bow to your partners." Everyone was on the ground except for Johnny, who bowed to each of them in turn. They got up with soft grunts and groans. "I'm going to supervise. Tommy, in the circle. Then we'll move clockwise from there. If you try to skip your turn, you'll be in there longer than the designated time period." There were a few uneasy glances amongst the less experienced students, but Johnny knew the feeling. It was just nerves. The black belts knew how to challenge them without absolutely pulverizing them, it was how they had learned to operate when Kreese wasn't around to see it. 

The fight began and Johnny stepped off the mats for a moment to try and see everyone at once. 

"Hey, man. Am I interruptin', or is okay that I'm in here?" Johnny turned around to see none other than the man himself, Daniel LaRusso, standing high and mighty in the doorway. The dork still had that stupid headband on, although Johnny couldn't really say anything. He subconsciously brushed his fingertips over the black fabric tied around his own forehead, and that feeling of self-worth began to dwindle. 

"What do you want?" It was out before he could stop it, and he winced. The fact that LaRusso seemed to have been expecting it just made matters worse. Why the hell should Johnny care if this idiot kid thought he was a good person? Why was he suddenly feeling the need to clean up his act? Was it because he knew the kid was better than him, and he wanted him to know that he felt that way? What was he trying to prove? 

"Johnny? Did you hear me?" Brown eyes were suddenly a bit closer than they had been before. Daniel was still standing a safe distance away, but he had leaned forwards a bit with his brow furrowed. Johnny took a deep breath, averting his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. He had been thinking too loud to pay attention. God, LaRusso must think he was some kind of idiot. 

"No, I didn't. I was just.." He trailed off, hesitating. Daniel raised an eyebrow expectantly. Johnny swallowed hard. "No, I didn't. What did you want, LaRusso?" He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"I just came to thank you. Y'know, for handin' me the trophy. That was.. Really cool." Daniel smiled. How did this kid smile at everything? He smiled when Johnny had thrown Ali's radio, when he had yelled and pushed him. He smiled when Johnny and his idiot friends were chasing him after the Halloween dance. He smiled when Johnny almost beat him up for being a little shit before the tournament, and now he was smiling after Johnny had just been talking to him with an aggressive undertone to his voice. 

"You noticed that was me?" His throat was dry. Daniel had barely even looked at him when that happened. Had he really remembered that it was him? Daniel's smile just widened. 

"'Course I did, man. If you haven't noticed, I tend to be hyper focused on you half the time." Surprise blossomed in Johnny's chest. He froze, staring down at the boy with wide eyes. Hyper focused? On him? 

"Time!" He shouted suddenly, and Daniel jumped. Johnny hated himself for the way he felt a bit guilty upon seeing the momentary fear in the other boy's eyes. It was his fault Daniel was so uncomfortable around him. He had really ruined any chances of making friends outside his own dojo when he messed up with Ali in front of this kid. 

"Switch it up.." He added, glancing over his shoulder to see his friends shift in and out of their circle. "I'm... I'm just running the class," he explained once he had turned back around. "Kreese hasn't been around lately, and I decided today was the day to get us back on our feet again. Although, if he saw what we've accomplished in the past two hours he would beat the shit out of us." Daniel's eyes flashed with an unknown emotion and Johnny's heart nearly stopped. Had he said something wrong? 

"Would he really?" LaRusso's voice was quiet, and he was looking down at his feet. Confusion bubbled in Johnny's stomach. "I mean, does he hit you guys? Like, really hit you?" Daniel finally met Johnny's eyes, and the taller of the two shifted his weight from one side to the other. God, he could have avoided this conversation so easily. He knew Daniel as referring to that night after the tournament. He had seen what Kreese did. How he had choked Johnny, refusing to let go under any circumstances until the old man had made him let go. 

"You suggesting that I can't take a hit, LaRusso?" He tried to make light of the situation, sliding easily back into the sassy attitude he had with the other teen. He could tell by the way the other's eyes sparked with a new energy that his shift in mood had been recognized, and all he could do was hope that he hadn't noticed how fake his aggression was. 

"'Course not, man. If anyone knows you can take a hit, it's me. After all, I kicked you square in the face and you got right up to give me that trophy." Johnny nodded absently, once again falling into the loop where he replayed the final kick in his head. He lifted a hand and touched his face idly, mouth settling into a frown. "What I mean is, it's not right. So... If you guys, you know, need anythin', then.. God, I can't believe I'm sayin' this." Daniel shook his head, laughing. "Just give me a call, okay? I would write down my number, but I don't have a pen, or paper. Plus, there not even any guarantee that you would call, and then I would just look like an idiot, and I -" Johnny held up a hand, and Daniel went silent out of sheer surprise. Amusement made his heart grow a size, and for the first time, he found himself not disliking his enemy. 

"Is Danny Boy asking me to call him later tonight?" He teased, but he made sure to keep his tone light. Though, thinking about it, he wasn't sure why. It shouldn't matter to him if he made fun of the kid or not. However, what was done was done, and Daniel's expression contorted. 

"Nah, man. Nothin' like that. I don't have a pen or a piece of paper, remember?" He chuckled quietly, and Johnny found himself smirking as he turned and headed into Kreese's office. The look of shock on Daniel's face when he paraded back out with a pencil and a pad of paper was priceless. He jotted down his own number and tore the page in half, handing Daniel both pieces along with the pencil. The kid just stared at it for a moment, dumbfounded, and it wasn't until Johnny pretended to change his mind and started pulling away that both items were snatched from his hands. 

Daniel's handwriting was very neat. He folded the paper and handed it to Johnny, who clutched it tightly and managed his first real smile, though it grew sad after just moments. 

"Look, LaRusso, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. You know, for being a dick about everything with Ali. I just.. I have this issue, I know it sounds ridiculous and fake, but I swear I'm not lying. I don't even understand it because nobody else gets it and I always end up driving people away like I did with her. I'm not going to get in to details because I wouldn't care if I were you, but I just wanted to apologize and let you know that I don't think I'm worth her time anyway, so don't worry." It all came out in a rushed huff of breath, and for a few seconds afterwards all that could be heard was the grunts and heavy pants as well as the occasional smack of a fist against someone's flesh. 

Daniel looked up at Johnny with serious eyes, all smiles gone. 

"Call me, Johnny." The words sounded too carefully selected to mean just 'any time'. Daniel wanted to talk, which meant that Johnny had said too much, and if he called this boy then he knew he would start spilling his secrets about the way he feels. He was already trusting the kid way too much with his phone number. The damage was dealt, and all Johnny could do was nod as Daniel turned his back and walked out of the dojo. 

He ran a hand through his hair, sighing heavily. The match had been going on longer than it was supposed to, and he could hear the poor blue belt getting pulverized, not unlike the way that idiot LaRusso was pulverizing his opinion on him. 

"Time! Switch it up. Shorter matches now, we're already overtime." 

There were a few collective groans that never would have been uttered if Kreese had been in the room. Kreese, with his looming presence over their lives, over Johnny's life. The blonde tightened his black bandanna and shook his head, jumping up on to the mats and losing himself once again in the work that kept him from thinking about the important things in life. 

Then again... To Johnny, perhaps this was the most important thing.


	3. - 02 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as happy with this one as I was with the first one but oh well!! The next one will be better.

Johnny was not looking forward to that evening. He knew he was going to either receive a call or make one. There was no way out of this. Daniel was expecting him to talk, and that meant that they were going to talk. 

There had been a time when Johnny wouldn't have worried so much about failing to meet LaRusso's expectations. There had been a time where he would shove that kid's face in the dirt and walk away feeling like a winner. That was when he had still trusted Kreese. Now he was afraid of the man, and even though Daniel had been known to get into fights with Johnny's friends over little things, he seemed like the most level-headed person who had approached in a long time. 

Excluding Johnny's mother, of course, but he was unwilling to drop this weight in that woman's shoulders. So he settled for calling Daniel and coming up with some utter bullshit that the kid would 'solve' easily and then he'd be set without having to worry about meeting any new standards. 

He entered his house with slumped shoulders, tired from his first workout in weeks and freshly sore. His bag hit the floor the second he was in his room and he changed quickly, throwing on a plain T-shirt and a pair of shorts that he would have worn to gym class, had he still been in school. Finally, he let himself fall backwards and he hit the bed. The bliss was unimaginably welcome. For a few cherished seconds he was completely relaxed. 

Then he remembered the phone call, and glanced at the phone sitting on his bedside table. He could have easily thrown out LaRusso's phone number and told the kid he lost it if he ever asked, but when he got up to sift though his bag it was still there just like it had been when he put it there. He stared at the numbers intently, eyes wide. Daniel really did have nice handwriting, but it wasn't loopy and girlish. It was just crisp, and neat. It was perfect. Johnny glanced at a sticky note reminding himself to bring gym clothes and frowned at the messy scrawl. It wasn't fair. He hadn't even been in a hurry. 

Johnny's gaze trailed from the paper in his hands to the phone next to his bed. He sank back down onto the mattress and stared at the device, feeling like a teenage girl waiting for her boy toy to call her up after class. After a few more minutes of thoughtful hesitation where he went over the pros and cons of each choice in his head, he decided not to call. 

Then he changed his mind and began entering the number into his phone, satisfying clicks sounding every time he reached the number he was looking for. When the number was successfully punched in, he held the receiver up to his ear, anxiety bubbling up in his stomach at the dial tone. He glanced at the clock on his wall and his heart leaned into his chest as he realized that it was nearly 5:00 and any normal person would be having dinner. What if he was interrupting? But the rings were already playing and his heart started pounding as he decided to just wait it out and hope for the best. 

Worst case scenario, his mother picked up. 

"Hello, this is the LaRusso residence! Lucille speaking." Johnny's heart began to slow down, but with the declining pace it also sank into his stomach. What the hell was he supposed to say now? "Hello?" Lucille tried again. "I'm telling you, if this is some sort of scam, then I -"

"Hello, Mrs. LaRusso.. Umm, I'm really sorry to bother you, but is Daniel there? He told me I could call any time and I didn't even realize it was so close to supper, I was just being stupid.. I can call back later if you're busy." He was most definitely not calling back later, but she didn't have to know that. 

"No, no, please, it's fine! Daniel's getting phone calls at all hours. Usually from that pretty girl, Ali." Johnny winced, balling his hand into a fist around his covers. "He's actually not here at the moment, but I expect he'll be on his way soon. He usually eats with his karate teacher, Mr. Miyagi, but he comes home right after unless they're working on something big." 

Johnny nodded, before realizing that she could see him, and cleared his throat awkwardly. 

"Right.. Sorry. Okay. Well, will you just tell him I called, and let him know that if he's busy he doesn't have to call back? I'm not in a rush." Johnny clutched the receiver tightly, closing his eyes. 

"Oh, alright. Sorry, I don't think I caught your name. Who should I tell him was looking for him?" Lucille asked, and Johnny was silent. She would definitely recognize his name. He didn't want to risk this going down hill. 

"Just tell him some guy called asking to talk to him." Before she could reply, he hung up the phone and pressed his face into his pillow. The anxiety bubbling in his stomach was unreal. What if he said something wrong during the call? What if he accidentally gave away too much and Daniel thought he was lying, or hated him? What if someone else heard them talking? What if because of how he felt, Daniel thought less of him, or thought he was too flawed? 

He could feel himself slipping, spiraling downwards into the abyss of the never ending 'what if's. It was a dark place, and the what if's were never good ones. They were always brutal. Sometimes he felt like he deserved them, other times he knew he was ridiculous for thinking them, and most times they resulted in him changing his mind about whatever he had been considering in the first place. 

This time he couldn't change his mind because he wasn't the one calling anymore. It was Daniel. He had to pick up that phone, or else the kid would be disappointed, and the last thing Johnny needed was for another person to be disappointed in him. 

How does second place feel now, Mr. Lawrence? 

Johnny closed his eyes, shaking his head, but he was immediately met with the image of that night. A force closed around his throat, and any attempts from his friends to free him had been denied. Johnny understood. They were afraid. Afraid of Kreese, just like Johnny was now. He had once looked up to that man like a father figure, but now he just seemed like a dictator. 

He replayed the night in his head on repeat, almost physically feeling the way he had struggled to breathe. He was sweating again, and his heart had picked up its pace. It started beating even faster when the phone rang a mere thirty minutes after he had first made his phone call. 

Johnny stared at the device as it rang once, twice, then three times, and he finally picked it up. He held the receiver up to his hear, hesitating. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, man. I was so sure that you had given me a fake number or somethin'. What a pleasant surprise." Daniel chuckled, but Johnny was finding it difficult to even smile. He ran a hand through his hair, tugging the black cloth Ali had given him off of his head and tossing it onto his bedside table. 

"Yeah, yeah, it's me, don't cream your pants. What do you want?" He mentally smacked himself for his rude tone for what felt like the hundredth time that day, then proceeded to once again question why it suddenly mattered how he talked to this kid. 

"Actually, I was going to ask you a similar question. What's goin' on, man? I'm not usually the type to reach out or anything, but you know, a deal's a deal, and I said I'd be there. You really seem like you're in a ditch. Wanna talk about it?" The sincerity in his voice almost made Johnny laugh. 

Almost. 

He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly just like he had taught himself to do over the years and felt his heart begin to calm down. This was harder than he thought. He hadn't even planned out what to say instead of the truth yet. 

"It's alright, LaRusso, I can handle myself. I really only called earlier to tell you that I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. Besides, you wouldn't necessarily approve of who I'm worried about anyway." That was true for two people, Johnny realized once he had finished speaking. Daniel was naturally going to think of Ali first, but Johnny had really been meaning to play it off as he was worried about when Kreese was going to get back. He didn't want the other boy to think he was trying to move back in on Ali after just saying he was done chasing her. 

"Nah, man, I know that look you had on your face. What's really botherin' you? You can just start from the beginning if it helps, I have all night. Actually, I have all summer." Daniel laughed at his little joke, and Johnny laughed too, but it was more out of surprise than good humor. He ran a hand down the side of his face and leaned back against his headboard. 

God, what was he doing? A few weeks ago he had been ready to pound this kid's face into the dirt and now he was inches from telling him his life story that he hadn't even told his best friends. 

"Why do you even care? I kicked your ass monthly just a few weeks ago. Me giving you a plastic trophy can't have made you forget that. What's your story behind this?" Johnny pinched the bridge of his nose, daunted by the silence on the other end. Had he already fucked up? Already? 

"You're right. The trophy didn't change much. I really did go to your dojo to thank you for that and be on my way. But listen, Johnny, if Mr. Miyagi has taught me anything, it's that you should only fight when you have to. We don't have to fight, man. Like I was sayin', I saw the look on your face earlier." Daniel sighed, and he really did sound troubled. Johnny could picture him so clearly right now, and what he would be doing without even thinking about it. 

His right hand would have landed itself on his hip, and his left would be pressed briefly to his temple before he threw his arms up in frustration. 

"It was the look of someone who needs help, Johnny. I don't care if you want help, but you sure as hell need it. Just let me help you, alright? It'll make me feel better about this whole situation, especially with Kreese. I don't trust him around anyone, especially not you. I can see you comin' out of that mindset he had you in, and I gotta say, I like you better when you think for yourself. It's more complicated that way, like it should be." Johnny couldn't believe what he was hearing. Since when was Daniel LaRusso a fucking therapist, and since when did he like things to be complicated? 

"Jesus, Danielle, you sound like you're proposing. Relax. If it makes you feel like a decent person after your illegal kick to my face, then be my guest. Fix me up all you want." There was a disbelieving chuckle that spurred Johnny on. "Listen.. I meant what I said earlier. I'm sorry. And yes, I meant what I said about Ali, too. All of it." 

"Even the part where you said you felt like you weren't worth her time?" Inwardly, Johnny cursed himself. He had said that, hadn’t he? It had helped his case in convincing Daniel he wasn’t a threat, but now it was backfiring. He had to get better at negotiating and just social skills in general. He hadn’t realized he was clutching the phone so tightly until he looked and his knuckles and noticed that they were white. 

“You realize that I don’t even tell my mom about this stuff, right?” There was a bunny of laughter on the other end. Daniel thought he was kidding. He remained silent until the laughter died out and there was a moment of pure quiet. 

“Wait, you’re serious? What about your dad? Ever talked to him?” 

“Daniel, this entire problem is rooted into the fact that I don’t have a dad. My stepdad is shit and thinks money can fix everything. Kreese is the closest thing I have to a father figure, and obviously that’s a problem.” Johnny sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. There was no going back now. This was the end of the line. 

“Oh.. I didn’t know that.” Silence. “My dad died when I was way young. Never had a stepdad. I just figured since you were from Encino you just had it all. I’m sorry for makin’ assumptions, it wasn’t my place.” Johnny shrugged, before once again reminding himself that if Daniel’s mother couldn’t see through the phone then neither could Daniel. 

“Yeah, whatever, man. I never told you, how were you supposed to know?” Johnny didn’t tell a lot of people a lot of things. He swallowed hard, hating how awkward this phone call felt. The entire situation felt wrong, and yet LaRusso was the only one who cared to listen for this long. He was the first person who had offered to listen. 

“Hey, I guess you’re right. Anyway, uh.. I get the feeling that you aren’t going to spill any time soon. At least, not over the phone. I understand if you don’t want to talk about it, it’s really none of my business, I was just tryin’ to be nice.” Daniel was rambling again. Johnny noticed that he tended to do that when he was doubting himself. Johnny didn’t want him to doubt himself, as strange as that may seem considering the fact that he hadn’t cured about the kid at all just a few days prior to this phone call. 

“I’m just tense. I don’t usually do phone calls, the only reason I have a phone is because Sid likes to throw his money around.” Johnny rolled over on to his side, anticipating the end of the call. However, he did not anticipate the fact that Daniel was not done talking about it. 

“Have you ever learned a kata, Johnny?” Daniel asked, and he sounded genuinely curious. Johnny thought back to his adolescence, and actually had to ask himself the same question. Had he ever learned a kata? Had Kreese ever bothered to teach them one? 

“If I have, then it’s been at least a decade. I wouldn’t remember it if my life depended on it.” That made Daniel laugh, and the sound coaxed a small smile onto Johnny’s face. 

“They’re great for focus and relaxation. Mr. Miyagi taught me some really great ones. Maybe one of these days I can show you one, and you can tell me the rest of the story?” He sounded like he had already lost hope in Johnny’s answer, which made the blonde upset. He really had been terrible. For some reason that was agonizingly beyond his comprehension, he wanted to fix things. He was agreeing before he even thought of the possible consequences of Kreese finding out. 

“Yeah, alright. I guess. I’m free every day before 5:00, that’s when my evening class starts.” He ran a hand down the side of his face, getting up and trailing over to his window. He opened it and turned on the fan on his bedside table. Relief began to trickle into his muscles as he relaxed against the fresh air and began to grow comfortable for the first time all evening. 

“Alright. Maybe... Tomorrow? Let’s say we get up early, that gives us all day. Here, what’s your address? I can pick you up if you want. Mr. Miyagi’s place is a little hard to find.” Johnny couldn’t believe what he was doing as he recited his address to his enemy and listened as he repeated it slowly under his breath, presumably jotting it down in his insanely perfect handwriting. Johnny sighed. How early was early? “Great. I’ll be there at 6:00. In the morning, obviously.” 

Johnny barely held back a groan. He knew this would probably end up being good for him, but that didn’t mean he had to be happy about the early start. All he could do was agree quietly and hope for the best. 

“Okay. Don’t get too excited, I might be grumpy.” Daniel laughed. 

“Yeah, well, Mr. Miyagi used to make me get up even earlier. You’re lucky I’m your teacher, not him. I’ll see you in the morning, okay, man?” Johnny grunted in agreement and bade him goodbye before hanging up the phone. He rolled onto his stomach and shoved his face into his pillow. Why now was all of this happening? The anxiety just made him feel sick to his stomach. Perhaps he could tell Daniel he wasn’t feeling good and to go away, then never set up another date. After all, kata was supposed to be slow and you were supposed to go through the motions. 

Daniel’s style of karate was like water, graceful and fluid. Johnny’s was like lighting, crackling and explosive. He had been training with Kreese for more than half of his life. What if he messed up, and Daniel thought he was an idiot? Or worse, what if Daniel thought he was doing it on purpose? 

He shook his head firmly and turned over again so he didn’t suffocate in his sleep. Thoughts buzzed through his head, and almost none of them were good. However, almost all of them were concerning a certain teenage boy who was laying in his own bed halfway across town having similar thoughts, and together, they both lulled themselves to sleep.


	4. - 03 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one is like 1,000 words longer than usual but it’s ok it’s kinda a mix of emotions but it’s also unedited so sorry for any typos lol enjoy

"Johnny, someone is here. You've got to get up, sweetheart." A warm hand rubbed up and down Johnny's back, and he groaned, closing his eyes tighter. Someone shook him gently, and a sweet voice drifted through his ears. "Someone at the door is waiting for you, honey. It's time to get up." 

Forcing his eyes opened, Johnny peered up at his mother. She was smiling down at him, perfect as ever with her gently curled hair tumbling over her shoulders and those smile lines deep in her face. The corners of her eyes crinkled as she ruffled Johnny's hair and got up, tossing him a clean T-shirt and a pair of shorts. 

"Thanks, Mom.." She waved and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Johnny got up, trying to remember who he had made such early plans with as he scrambled to pull on his outfit. As he tied the black cloth Ali had given him for Valentine's Day around his head, he remembered. Apprehension and excitement clashed in his stomach, and strangely, it made him feel sick. He felt himself getting paler as he tied his shoes with shaking hands and headed out of his room, walking through the winding hallways of his house and down the stairs. He could see Daniel standing in the entrance hall. 

"Thanks, Mrs. Lawrence, but I'm really alright. I've got a water in the car, and my mom made eggs before I left." When Johnny approached, Daniel looked up, and his smile grew at least twenty sizes. It made zero sense for him to be happy with spending the day together, but for some reason the idiot seemed like he was already enjoying himself. 

"Alright, if you're sure. Johnny, why don't you run into the kitchen and grab a breakfast bar or something? It's not good to exercise on an empty stomach." His mother smiled sweetly, and Johnny just nodded, turning and heading in the opposite direction. He paused and turned around, his mouth hanging opened stupidly as he stared at Daniel for a second. 

"You can, uh, come with me, if you want.. You don't have to, just if you want." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, hating the way he actually felt better when Daniel lit up and nodded, catching up in just two short strides. Johnny led him through his house, pointing out rooms quietly as they walked. 

"That's where we usually watch television when we have guests. We have more TVs than necessary.. This is the kitchen. Usually someone cooks for us over the weekends, but my mom doesn't have a lot to do so she likes to do most of the housework herself on week days." He entered the kitchen and began sifting through the pantry, pulling out a box of breakfast bars. "Do you want one? You aren't allergic to anything, are you?" Daniel shook his head. 

"No, I'm not allergic to anything, but I already ate. Thanks, though. You've got a really nice place." Daniel glanced around, visibly in awe of the size of the kitchen alone. Johnny found himself smiling a little as he put the box back. It was strange to him how easily he was settling in to Daniel's presence. It was almost comforting in a way, although he knew that if anyone besides his mother found out that he was spending time with LaRusso then he would be torn apart, and this time that old man wouldn't be there to save him. 

"Thanks." Johnny let go of the cabinet door, turning around, only to hear the wooden panel slam shut of its own accord. He had forgotten that they just got the hinges redone. They moved closed by themselves if you didn't close it slowly. He flinched at the sound, holding his breath. He saw Daniel's watchful eyes and tried to play it off, fumbling with the wrapper of his breakfast bar. "Uh, we can get going whenever you want." Daniel seemed to be staring into his soul as he tore at the wrapper, fingers shaking slightly. He finally got it opened and took a small bite even though his stomach was churning like crazy. 

"Alright, man. My car is outside. You're gonna have to remind me of how to get out of here, though." His eyebrow quirked, and he smiled goofily. Johnny first thought was that he looked stupid, but at the same time he had to admit that it was kind of silly. It put a small smile on his face and he pushed off of the counter he had been leaning on, heading out of the kitchen and leading the way back to the front of the house. 

"Good riddance," a grumpy voice sounded from the top of the stairs the second Johnny's hand touched the front door's handle, and his shoulders tensed. "Are you finally making something of yourself, you little shit? What, is this your boyfriend?" The blonde didn't look back. He threw the door opened and before Daniel could turn around he grabbed the boy's arm, ushering him outside. He closed the door firmly and started down his driveway, stopping short in front of the yellow car he didn't recognize. 

"Where did you get this, Danielle? Seems too nice for your standards." Daniel punched his shoulder lightly as he walked by, getting in on the driver's side. Johnny got into the passenger's seat, too nervous to lean back and make himself comfortable. 

"Shut up, Johnny, don't be a wise-ass. Mr. Miyagi gave it to me for my birthday. Do you like it?" The engine ran smoother than ever as Daniel pulled out of the driveway and they hit the road. The wind cooled Johnny off and the fresh air of Encino soothed his stomach as he continued to nibble on his breakfast. 

"It's nice," he finally admitted after a few minutes of silence. "The engine runs nicely, and you've kept it in good condition so far. I'm impressed, LaRusso." Daniel scoffed, but there was a glimmer of pride in his eyes. Johnny began to ease back against the seat, but he was still on edge. Daniel glanced at him, and his gaze made Johnny feel like he was dancing on hot coals. 

"Jesus, Johnny, you look as stiff as a board. You'd think I was bringin' you to your death bed. Relax, man, this'll be fine, alright?" He stalled at a stop sign, taking the time to really look at Johnny with reassurance in his eyes. Johnny frowned, but nodded, trying to sit still and relax himself. He supposed this was what a kata was for anyway. Relaxing. So, to say the least, he didn't try too hard. 

"How far away is this place?" He asked. They had been driving for what felt like a while, although it had probably only been somewhere close to twenty minutes. Daniel had turned the radio on, and it had just so happened that he had set the default to one of Johnny's favorite channels. Of course, Daniel didn't know this, and Johnny didn't say anything, because he still didn't trust him not to change it just to spite him. 

"Mr. Miyagi's? Not too far. Maybe ten more minutes. He doesn't come to town unless it's for his job or he has to get somethin' that he can't fish for," Daniel chuckled at his own little joke. It probably made more sense if you knew the old man, Johnny decided. 

"Please tell me he lives on a tall hill," he said instead, earning another punch to the shoulder. "Hey, both hands on the wheel!" Daniel scowled, but there was laughter in his eyes, which suggested that he was trying extremely hard not to laugh at Johnny's statement. 

"No, he doesn't live on a tall hill, you ass. He lives in a normal house. The back yard is beautiful. He tends to be pretty traditional, but he won't mind if I bring company." Daniel sounded certain, but Johnny was having his doubts. Perhaps the old man wouldn't mind company, but it certainly had to depend at least to some extent on who the company was. 

"Even if I'm the company? Don't forget, I used to beat you up almost daily, and this guy beat the shit out of me once." Johnny shook his head, remembering with a scoff that night of the Halloween dance. "I guess I kinda deserved it though, didn't I?" 

"Nah, man, I sprayed you with a water hose after you had left me alone for months. You had the right to be upset. As for Mr. Miyagi beating you up, don't sweat it. He saved your life last time he saw you, remember? If he hated you then he wouldn't have done that. I think I speak for him when I say he knew that Kreese was the mastermind behind all of that shit during senior year." Johnny nodded slowly as they turned the corner and drove through an opening in a fence to a lot that was full of cars on either side of the path that led up to a tiny green house. 

Well, small for Johnny's standards. It was nice, though. The plants around it and the color gave it a calm feeling. He climbed out of the car and finished off his breakfast bar, shoving the wrapper in his pocket. He followed Daniel along the path, glancing around with big eyes. It certainly was a unique area to live. 

"Hey, Mr. Miyagi! We've got a visitor. Oh, man, you're gonna love this." The excitement in Daniel's voice made Johnny feel a little bit better about the situation. He decided he'd rather wait outside, especially when Daniel barged into the house like he lived there. Perhaps he did, to some extent. However, Johnny did not, so he decided the safe option was to wait. 

"Daniel - San. Who visiting?" The old man came around the corner of the house, and Johnny realize she could still hear Daniel shouting from inside the house. He met the old man's gaze and stiffened, swallowing hard. Miyagi put down the fishing supplies he had been holding and walked over slowly, bowing his head respectfully. Johnny mirrored the action awkwardly. 

"Good morning, Mr. Lawrence. You see Daniel - San?" Miyagi glanced behind Johnny, as if Daniel was hiding a few feet away. Johnny pointed towards the house, and the old man turned around. 

"He went in the house to look for you. I didn't want to intrude so I waited out here.." Saved by the bell, it seemed. Daniel came running back outside with a big smile once he saw his teacher. Miyagi seemed to straighten up as well. Johnny couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy at the simplicity of their relationship. No screaming for Daniel to be better, no hour long lectures in which the teacher does nothing but shouts about rules and policies that really weren't right but Johnny didn't know anything else. 

"Ah, Daniel - San. You bring company!" Miyagi headed past Daniel and towards his house. Johnny watched silently as Daniel didn't even pause, just kept walking towards him, not turning to follow his teacher. Johnny would have done the opposite, and followed his teacher. Daniel didn't look phased at all. He didn't skip a beat. 

"Yeah, Mr. Miyagi, Johnny and I are just gonna spend some time out back. Maybe I'll teach him sand the floor. Don't you think the deck has been getting a little worn from all that walking on it?" Miyagi laughed, nodding faintly before he disappeared into the house and Daniel beckoned for Johnny to follow him. They headed around back, and Johnny's breath hitched. He had thought it was pretty before, but this was unreal. There was a little patio and the plants were gorgeous. There were patches of grass to just relax, or to practice. The fence went all around the yard. It was classic and traditional, and absolutely breathtaking. 

"You should have seen it before I came along," Daniel bragged, pride swelling in his chest. Johnny shook his head, chuckling. 

"Okay, hot shot. What do you want from me? Yeah, it's gorgeous. That what you wanted to hear?" He walked in front of his old enemy, moving along the wooden path. His fingertips just brushed the leaves of the bushes as he passed. 

"No. I want to hear what's goin' on. If you're willing to talk about it with me, obviously." Daniel had stopped a few feet away and Johnny stood at the end of the deck, examining the yard closely. It just seemed calm. It was silent back there when neither of them were talking. But Johnny’s mind was still buzzing. 

“Right...” Johnny took a deep breath and let it out slowly, running a hand through his hair. Where was he even supposed to start? If he just launched into a story it might sound fake, or too rehearsed. Once again, the idea that Daniel wouldn’t believe him caused his heart to pick up it’s pace, and he started twisting his fingers together nervously. 

“Johnny? We don’t have to talk if you don’t want..” Daniel trailed off, and part of Johnny disliked the uncertainty in his voice. Daniel was always so sure of everything, and Johnny was making him second guess himself. 

“No, we can talk about it. I want to talk about it,” he added firmly, convincing himself more than anyone else. “I’ve just never told anyone else about any of it before. I don’t really know where to start.” He stepped off of the deck and sat down in the grass, stretching out his legs and leaning against the wood. “I guess it started with Sid. He’s a real piece of shit.” He was suddenly very aware of a warm presence behind him, and he sat up a bit straighter, swallowing with slight difficulty. 

“As you could probably hear before we left, he doesn’t tend to play very nice. My mom only married him because after my dad left, she didn’t have a way to support me. She had the looks and the body, he had the money and the perverted personality.” Johnny scoffed, pulling the plastic wrapper out of his pocket and picking at it absently. “He’s really only in it for her. And yet, he doesn’t even treat her well. It’s like she’s just another object he bought and can do what he wants with. Apparently, I came with the package, and he didn’t want me. The sooner I get a job and move out, the better.” 

“My mom used to argue with him a lot. Mostly about how he treated me. God, I love my mom..” Johnny laughed, though it was humorless. There was a small hesitation. 

“Yeah, moms are the best, aren’t they?” Daniel’s voice was quiet, and for a minute Johnny really felt like they could relate to each other. His heart skipped a beat, and a shiver went down his spine. He could feel Daniel’s body heat radiating against his back, and he wondered when the boy had gotten so close. Yet, at the same time, it made it feel like his old enemy really was listening. 

“It was because of Sid that I found Kreese and his dojo. It seemed like an escape, you know? I was really young, it was years ago. I saw these people, these kids just like me. They could all kick ass, and here I was, a skinny and wimpy little kid with daddy issues. Hey, kinda like you!” He laughed, actually laughed at his own little joke, but he knew Daniel was laughing too. Even if he had received the third punch to his shoulder that day. 

“Shut up, I could crush you right here right now.” Daniel was laying on his stomach and his head poked out next to Johnny’s shoulder. Johnny pretended to be offended, pushing his face away. 

“Sure, LaRusso. Sure.” He grinned, beginning to like the way that being with the boy he was supposed to hate was actually making him rather calm. Happy, even. 

“Alright, alright, back on track now. So you found Cobra Kai. How did you get convinced to join it?” Daniel rolled back to his previous position, though he was on his back now, looking up at Johnny’s face with big eyes. 

“Are you kidding? I didn’t need any convincing. I wanted to join the second I saw the place. It was Sid that needed the convincing. I had my Walkman on all night because I didn’t want to hear all of the yelling. In the end, let’s just say that my mom won. I got my lessons. It’s not like it was going to make much of a dent in Sid’s fortune anyway.” Johnny glanced down at Daniel, and began tearing the plastic wrapper into strips. 

“Kreese scared me shitless. He was the owner of the location, just like he is now. I didn’t even get my first karategi until I had been training there for a year. Every day, the same three rules would be drilled into our heads. It became mindless. Strike first, strike hard, no mercy.” Just saying them out loud made him feel sick. Ever since the tournament. 

Sweep the leg. 

Do you have a problem with that? 

No mercy. 

“I was young, I didn’t really pay attention to the meaning. Then I started climbing the ranks. Kreese started to take more notice of me and my ascent to the top until suddenly I was one of his best. He introduced me to competing. He would teach me to punch through things. I ended up bringing gloves to class so afterwards I could put them on and my mom wouldn’t see how much my knuckles were bleeding. He taught me what the rules really meant, and I started gettin* really into it whenever we had class. Sparring with gear slowly turned into actual fighting. I would be sending kids home with broken noses and black eyes and bruises. Kreese conditioned us to spend longer class sessions without pausing for water breaks. He put us on diets, gave us deadlines, all the good stuff.” 

“He’s honestly where this whole problem started. Before he started expecting so much of me, I wasn’t any more afraid to fail than a normal person. But sometimes I just get so scared, man. I could be in the coldest place in the world and I’d still start sweating. My heart beats so freaking fast, and I know it’s not normal. These things happen when I’m just thinking about not being enough. It was so much worse at the tournament.” Johnny paused, thinking back on the night. How could he describe it without making Daniel feel guilty? He could already feel the boy tensing beside him, and he averted his eyes so he didn’t have to see the pity and guilt. 

“I knew it was over the second you came back out to fight even though your leg was hurt. I mean, I was confident I could win, but I was already afraid. Every point you got made me more anxious, and by the end of the fight I actually felt like I was going to be sick. I can’t tell you how much I regret that hit to your knee. If I had just stood up to Kreese of my own accord, then I would have been more confident, maybe I could have done more. But instead, I followed his instructions, because his instructions were all I knew how to follow. Nobody ever had time to teach me right from wrong because my mom was either busy with Sid, or I was training. I got all of my morals from him.” Johnny had finished tearing up the plastic now. He shoved it back in his pocket and started picking at the grass instead, just to have something to do with his hands. Daniel remained silent. 

“When you kicked my face, it was like I was thinking two things at once. Part of me was terrified of what Kreese would say. I let him down. Ever since he put his faith in me I’ve been terrified of ever letting him or anyone down, and I lost. But another part of me was just so relieved that someone had finally beat him. Someone had finally shown him who was boss. I felt so guilty for thinking that, but it’s true.” He shrugged helplessly, risking a glance back at Daniel. 

Daniel was staring right back at him, which surprised Johnny. He met the boy’s gaze steadily, searching for any signs of pity or guilt, but all he found was sincerity. He really was just listening. The observation made a slight weight in Johnny’s heart lift and he managed a small smile, though it didn’t amount to much. 

“It’s part of the reason I was so wrecked when Ali tried to leave. I’m just terrified of not being enough for the people I care about. I didn’t tell any of this to anyone because I didn’t want them to feel like they had to take care of me, especially not my mom. She’s stressed enough. But nobody ever noticed, or offered to listen, either. I actually can’t believe I even gave you my phone number when you walked through that door.” That made Daniel laugh. The boy grinned up at Johnny with that little twinkle in his eye, the same one he somehow always had. 

“I think I can understand,” Daniel stated honestly. “Kreese is a piece of shit, man. I’m surprised it took you this long to actually talk to someone about it. Why don’t you just drop him and come with me and Mr. Miyagi? He treats me real good, you know.” All that met his words was surprise on Johnny’s part. He did a double take, tilting his head for a better look at Daniel, who had nothing but seriousness in his expression. 

“I don’t think I could do that even if I really wanted to. Which of course, I do want to, but what I mean is that I just couldn’t. Kreese could go after my mom, or Tommy and Bobby. He could take it out on anyone. I’m not dumping all of the students of Cobra Kai on your teacher’s doorstep.” Daniel rolled over and got to his feet, grabbing Johnny’s arm and pulling him up. 

“Come on, man. What about just you? Start small, just come on the weekends or somethin’. I wanna help you.” 

“Why, though? Why do you really want to help me?” Johnny grabbed Daniel’s arm and yanked him closer so he could kick his legs out from underneath him. The boy landed flat on his back but made sure to pull Johnny down with him. 

“Because of what you just did. I think we could both learn from each other. Not just in karate, but in other things, too. I can help you be less afraid.” The confidence dripping from his voice is what really made Johnny lose it. The blond laughed out loud, and he would have thrown his head back if he wasn’t already on the ground. He rolled onto his side, clutching his stomach as he gasped for breath. Daniel was shaking his shoulder, saying something that sounded whiny, as per usual, but Johnny wasn’t listening. 

“Oh God, that’s adorable. LaRusso, you already scare me almost as much as Ali did.” He shut his mouth immediately after, rolling away and getting to his feet. 

“And why is that?” Daniel challenged, getting up as well. There was a glimmer of smugness in his eyes, and Johnny flushed, averting his eyes. 

“Oh, shut up. Don’t ask me how, but somehow over the span of two days you’ve managed to completely flip flop my entire opinion on you and your stupid face. I wouldn’t have spent a half an hour yesterday freaking out about a stupid phone call if I wasn’t scared of messing up in front of you.” Daniel looked surprised, but pleased, and that was enough for Johnny. At least he wasn’t disturbed. 

“You know, maybe I was wrong about you. I used to think you were just a huge asshole and that nothin’ was gonna change that, but you seem like a good guy. And you know what? I’m really glad I went to thank you for handing me that trophy.” Daniel looked like he was getting really in to this whole deep conversation shit, but Johnny wanted no part in this. He had done his time as a sappy character in a chick flick movie. 

“Nuh - uh, nope, we are not hugging. Don’t even think about it. That’s like, third base for us at this point, not happening.” Johnny shook his head firmly, holding Daniel away at arms length as he had started to walk forward. 

“Come on, what about a fist bump?” Daniel held out his arm, eyebrows raised and a cocky smile on his face. Johnny hesitated, smirking a little bit. 

“Didn’t your teacher ever tell you not to make the same mistakes twice, Danielle?” He grabbed the boy’s fist and tugged him forwards, kicking his leg out once again. Daniel had no grip on him this time, so Johnny remained upright, laughing. 

“Aw, man! You really are a dick, O was right.. God damn it, Johnny.” The blonde knelt down beside his new friend, if he could even call him that. Daniel smiled up at him, and Johnny grinned back real sarcastically. 

“Come on, LaRusso. What do you say we get that kata started?”


	5. - 04 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip Johnny

"You can't be serious." 

Johnny looked up at the handful of classmates that still attended Cobra Kai. Everyone was looking back at him with skeptical eyes, although none of them seemed to be willing to cross him. He straightened up, meeting each of their gazes steadily. 

"Why now?" Tommy demanded, stepping forward. It seemed he was feeling rather bold that evening. "Kreese has been gone for three months. You've been running class this whole time the same way he always used to. Why now are you changing things up? What's the good in a kata anyway?" Slight frustration caused Johnny's cheeks to darken in color. He lifted his chin slightly and straightened his posture. 

"Kata is good for focus and working up a sweat without pointless and mindless sparring. It will be a good workout. Kreese hasn't come back yet, he doesn't have to know." Johnny scowled at the expressions on everyone's faces. Tommy scoffed, but he got back in line. 

"If none of you have any more complaints, then we will begin." Nobody stepped forward. Johnny nodded faintly, and fell into the routine he had been settling and adjusting to over the past few weeks. Daniel's voice drifted in one ear and out the other, but what it was saying always stuck, and he found himself repeating them back out loud. He went through the motions slowly, demonstrating each segment of footwork to his friends. 

It was so drastically different from everything he had ever done, and it was some say to become lost in it, drowning out the rest of the world and just focusing on the voice of someone else as they directed him on how to move his arms and where to put his feet, a thick Jersey accent causing him to sound out of place, and yet he still radiated confidence. 

For the first time, he moved within the dojo feeling like water instead of electricity. His eyes fluttered shut, and his droning on about each movement went on, but he could barely hear himself. Every second that passed he regretted giving LaRusso his phone number a little less. The dojo was quieter than it had ever been in all of the years he had trained there, and for a brief few minutes, his mind was quiet too. That was the type of bliss Daniel had given him. Freedom from his own thoughts. Freedom from the thoughts Kreese had put in his head. 

"What the hell is going on here?" Johnny froze in his movements and the silence was shattered. Shards of figurative glass came pelting down on him and his skin felt like it was on fire as the glass cut into it like it was nothing. His world came to a screeching halt as he opened his eyes to see utter chaos. 

The remaining five students besides him scrambled to get in line as a towering figure blocked the light from the doorway. Johnny straightened up, staring at Kreese from his position all the way across the room. The man looked like shit. He had a bottle in one hand and a box containing three more in the other. His facial hair looked like it hadn't been shaven since the tournament, and his hair was even crazier. He looked practically homeless. 

He put down his bottle and his box, kicking off his shoes and practically stalking towards Johnny, who took a step back. The man reeked of alcohol from at least five feet away, and the stench only grew as he got closer. Kreese smirked, towering over Johnny with mere inches between them as Johnny's back hit the wall, and suddenly the blonde was stuck in the past. 

"What is the problem, Mr. Lawrence?" Kreese asked, his breath fanning over Johnny's face. It took all he had not to gag, but he didn't turn his head out of pure fear. His heart raced as he pressed against the mirrors, waiting for the screaming that was about to take place. 

"There's no problem, Sensei. Just training." His voice came out quiet, quieter than it was supposed to. His heart felt like it was about to explode. It was stupid, but he found himself trying to remember the weird breathing exercises that Daniel had taught him every weekend for the past three months of Kreese's absence. 

"Oh, really? Because I don't see training, Mr. Lawrence. Do you know what I see?" He waited, but Johnny didn't answer. Kreese hadn't seemed to be expecting one. He swayed slightly, placing a hand on the glass behind Johnny to stabilize himself before grabbing the younger boy's collar. His fingers pressed into Johnny's collarbones, sure to leave marks. "The problem is that you're teaching my students to be pansies with your fucking katas!" The man roared. Johnny flinched, arms flying up to grasp at Kreese's wrists. 

"Fuck you," he managed to spit out, kicking his old teacher square in the balls and throwing his arms off. Johnny stumbled away, turning to see the man doubled over. His face was bright red and his eyes were practically popping. 

"I trusted you with my entire life, and you threw it all away over a fucking tournament!" Johnny shouted. "This was my escape from all the shit at home. You were like a fucking father to me, and you threw it all out the window. That's on you, old man. I'm done. I used to worry myself until I was physically sick over your opinion. I'm an adult now, and I've decided that I don't want you in my life. Take that for a fucking lesson, asshole. Go drink yourself to death." Johnny stormed out the door before the man could recover completely. Tears burned his eyes, but he blinked them away. Johnny Lawrence didn't cry. He was cool, and he didn't cry. 

Ex Degenerate, Johnny Lawrence. He didn't cry. There were definitely no tears in his eyes and he was definitely not struggling to breathe on the side of the road as he hurried away, trying to ignore the shouts from the building just down the street. His chest felt unbelievably tight, and his breaths were raspy. He could feel the bruises forming on his collarbone. He had left his bag with his house key and his water and his change of clothes back in the dojo. 

Johnny's bare feet felt like they were being torn apart by the debris on the street. He was in a slummier part of town, he could tell by the fact that most of the residences were apartment buildings. His breath came out in a sharp hiss as pain flared in his foot and he stumbled, clutching at his limb with trembling hands. Finally, a few tears tumbled down his cheeks and a breathy whimper escaped him. 

Pathetic. What if Daniel could see him right then? A beat up guy on the side of the road with a tiny piece of glass stuck in his foot and crying over it like a little baby. Yet, a small part of him wished that Daniel was there, because Daniel would know how to make it better. He would smile, or make one of his goofy faces and everything would feel better for a little while. 

"Jesus fucking Christ.." Johnny wheezed, forcing himself to his feet and beginning to hobble along the road. He made sure to watch his step, wincing every time there was so much as a pebble underneath either of his feet. He wiped his face furiously, clearing it of the tears that had previously covered it. The walk wasn't horribly long, but he was walking slowly, if you could even call it walking. 

He needed a phone. The walk up his driveway was agonizing. The pavement was searing hot and his foot was still trickling blood. He pulled off his belt and tied it around so that he wouldn't get blood on the floor then headed up the steps to his room, slamming the door shut. He threw off his karategi and untied the belt, peering at his foot very closely. He could see the little specks of glass, but he didn't touch, because every movement caused more blood to seep around the edges. 

Johnny grabbed his phone and dialed the first number he could think of that wasn't related to anything that had just happened. 

"Hello, this is the LaRussos. Lucille speaking!" The woman's cheery voice did little to help Johnny as he lay back against the side of his bed, sweat pouring down his face. 

"Hey, Mrs. LaRusso, is Daniel there? I really gotta talk to him. Please say he's there, not at Miyagi's place." There was a moment of hesitation on the other line, as if she was surprised. Johnny took a deep breath, and suddenly he felt very nauseous. 

"Umm, I'm not sure. He might have snuck out of his room earlier, but I'll check." There was a muffled shout of 'Daniel', and Johnny held his breath for a few seconds before deciding it was a bad idea and resuming his deep breathing. There were a few muffled footsteps, and a mutter for him to 'hold on' and his heart skipped a beat. 

"Hello?" Daniel's voice was just as light and curious as ever. Johnny sighed, relief flooding through him like a wave as he wiped his slick forehead on his discarded karategi. 

"Daniel." He must have sounded terrible, because he was bombarded with questions immediately after he spoke. It was almost like more than one person was speaking at once, even though he knew it was just Daniel. 

"Johnny? Are you alright, man? You don't sound too good, what's happened? Do you need anything? Should I come get you?" Question after question, each as worried as the last, if not more. Johnny actually laughed a little, even though it made his stomach groan unhappily. 

"You wouldn't happen to know how to remove glass from a wound, would you? Does the old man know how to do it?" He asked breathlessly, chest still rising and falling rapidly, which was unusual because he had been sitting still for at least ten minutes. 

"What the hell? No, I don't know how to do that. Johnny, what's goin' on? I'm comin' to get you, this is ridiculous. Mr. Miyagi will know what to do." He sounded nervous, and Johnny hated to make him nervous, because Daniel should really just smile. Perhaps he would smile. 

"Yeah, can you just.. Come get me. I gotta talk to you about something anyways." Johnny let his head fall back against the side of his bed. "You might have to come up and get me. Just go straight up the stairs in the front hall, my room is the first door on the right. I'll probably yell for you to get in here, it hurts like a bitch -" He broke off, groaning. His foot felt like it was on fire. The pounding in his head didn't help at all. 

"Alright, Johnny, just hang in there, I'll be over in just five minutes then it's only a half an hour to Mr. Miyagi's, you think you can last that long?" Daniel asked, and Johnny rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, but the longer you stay on the phone the longer I've gotta last! Just get here already, I'm hurting and believe it or not, your stupid face is the only thing that's gonna help me right now, so move your ass." There was a bubble of laughter from the other end before the line went dead, and it lifted Johnny's racing heart a little bit. Then seconds later he grabbed the waste bin in the corner of his room and his stomach emptied the day's contents. Johnny tied the belt around his foot more firmly this time so that he wouldn't bleed in Daniel's car when he got there and waited, occasionally wiping his forehead. He was very aware of the fact that he had no shirt on, but he was sweating profusely and at the moment he really couldn't find it in him to care that LaRusso was about to see him half-naked and very wounded - At least, for his standards. 

He lifted a hand up to his forehead and wasn't surprised to see it come back soaked. His stomach still felt sick, but he didn't have anything left to hurl. He grabbed the waste bin just in case as he started to dry heave. Something about the sickness always told him what the cause was, and he knew he wasn't sick. It was just some sort of reaction to the stress. He had done research at the library when it first started getting bad a year back, but now he wondered if he should have put more effort into it. Perhaps he could get a book on it later, once he found out what 'it' was. 

The front door opening could be faintly heard from down the hall, and his breathing slowed by the tiniest fraction. Daniel must be here. He put the trash can aside and started trying to get up on his own, ignoring the way that every movement sent a jolt of pain up his leg and then back down again, all resonating in his right foot. 

"Johnny?" The door was thrown opened and Johnny leaned back against the bed, halfway up. He glanced at Daniel, and he could feel the pain glazing over in his eyes, he could see it reflected in Daniel's brown ones. The eyes that were usually so happy, so bright and curious now darkened with fear and confusion. Without a word, the boy hurried forward and wedged himself underneath one of Johnny's arms so he could support him, even if it was just by a little bit. 

"I'm really sweaty, sorry if it gets on you.." Johnny grimaced as they reached the stairs, hobbling as best as he could. The steps downwards were harder than the steps up, but he did his best and clung on to Daniel like a lifeline. 

"Shut up, Johnny, just hold on. You're lucky I don't beat your ass, scaring me half to death with all of this shit. You'd better tell me the whole story once you're feelin' better, man, or I'm gonna make assumptions and raise hell on a few people I have in mind -" Johnny cut Daniel off with a pained groan; slightly exaggerated just to get the kid to stop talking. They opened the front door and headed to Daniel's car. The lanky boy didn't get in his side until he was sure Johnny was secure and comfortable as he could be considering the situation. 

"Stop worrying and just go, I'd rather be in a little pain on the way and get it out sooner than be comfortable but have it take longer!" Daniel nodded frantically and gunned it. The car hadn't even been shut off, and Johnny felt a surge of affection that was nearly overwhelming. Daniel actually seemed like he cared. 

"So what happened?" Daniel asked firmly, his eyes glued to the road as he went at a speed that Johnny was almost certain went above the speed limit. He smiled, shaking his head a little, but it didn't last. Memories of what happened began swimming in his head and he had to take a minute, shifting a bit in his seat. 

"I was at training. There's only five kids left at the school, and Kreese hasn't been around since the tournament so I've been trying to keep things as routine as possible just with less intensity." He paused, squeezing his eyes shut as they took a sharp turn and his foot shifted. He let his breath out slowly in a soft hiss through his teeth. "Today has been rough already. This morning I was already feeling out of it, but I think it's because I woke up a lot last night. I spent the day relaxing and just stretching because I knew I had to go to training. Well, I went, and I had this idea." He couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head. 

"It was honestly a stupid idea. I don't know why I thought it would work for anyone besides us, and I had told you it wouldn't work, so why I even tried, I'll never know.. God, I'm an idiot." Johnny looked down, pressing his fingers to his temple. Daniel glanced at him with wide eyes that were filled with confused fear. He was really afraid for him. 

"I decided to do one of the katas. Kreese chose today of all days to show up, and he saw what I was doing. Didn't really appreciate it, to say the least," Johnny chuckled humorlessly. 

"Yeah, I got that from the bruises all over your chest. Jesus, man.." Daniel shook his head, eyes wide with disbelief. 

"I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and left. My bag is still there. I was barefoot, stepped on some glass. You get the picture." Daniel nodded faintly, and Johnny could see some of the vibrancy trickling from his face as he rounded the corner and entered Mr. Miyagi's driveway. 

"Mr. Miyagi!" Daniel shouted, not even pausing to turn off the car. Johnny reached over and turned the keys until the engine cut out as his friend leaped out of his side, racing around to help him. Johnny eased himself out, leaning heavily on Daniel and hobbling delicately. 

"Mr. Miyagi, it's Johnny, he's hurt! I don't know what to do, man, I.." Daniel trailed off, and Johnny patted his shoulder faintly with his free hand. 

"Danielle. Calm down. It's just a little glass, alright? I'm not dying." But Daniel didn't look very convinced. If anything, he just tried to walk a little faster. When they reached the door it flew opened and Miyagi rushed them inside. He has cleared off his little table, and Johnny was practically thrown down. 

"Is his foot gonna be okay?" Daniel asked, impatience leaking into his voice. Miyagi looked up at him with a stern expression, one that Johnny had grown rather accustomed to over the past few weeks. 

"Daniel - San. Miyagi show you something." He got up slowly after removing the belt from Johnny's foot and turned to the blonde for a brief moment. "You stay put." Johnny nodded faintly before watching as an unwilling and nervous Daniel was dragged out back. He couldn't help but smile at the sound of faint shouting before silence fell and was replaced by an occasional dull thunk. Then the old man came waddling in and got back to work silently. 

Johnny inhaled deeply and exhaled rather sharply every time there was a poke at his foot. He could see the old man was working with fucking chopsticks that were beginning to turn red. He clenched his jaw when the old man cleaned the cuts with some sort of vile smelling liquid then tied a clean bandage around his foot, certain that he made it tighter than he had to and yet unwilling to say anything in case he offended his savior. 

"Stay off foot for two week. If still not heal, wait another week. No karate. If need walk, get help. Cuts not deep, just many. Be careful, Mr. Lawrence." Miyagi nodded his head once, and Johnny nodded back before letting his head fall against the table. He could still hear the faint thump of something wooden, and grew curious. Miyagi was leaving the room and putting everything away. Was he just supposed to lay here on the table? 

"Daniel!" He called out in a whiny voice. "Daaaaaaaniel! I want to go outside." Silence met his words. Even the thunks had stopped. Johnny waited for a few moments, wondering if he could get away with yelling again before Daniel smacked him. It had become clear over the weeks that Daniel hated when people whined at him, though in Johnny's opinion that was the most hypocritical thin he had ever heard. Daniel complained about everything. 

"Sit up, stupid." Johnny nearly jumped out of his skin when a pair of warm hands touched his shoulders and helped him up. He could hear the warm teasing tone of Daniel's voice and he didn't have time to wonder when he had entered the room before he was being lifted up bridal-style. Daniel laughed when Johnny threw his arms around his neck, eyes widening, but he could tell it was quite the strain on the smaller boy to be lifting him up at all. 

"What the fuck are you doing? You could have just helped me walk, you idiot." Johnny squirmed, but Daniel tightened his grip, face darkening with the effort. He stumbled outside and Johnny saw a big room being built where there hadn't been a room before. His eyes widened and he froze, jaw dropping. Then Daniel threw him down into a chair, hands planted on the armrests and his head lowered so his hair tickled Johnny's face. The blonde hesitated. Daniel's hair was very soft. 

"Yeah, but you liked it. Never again." He laughed, lifting his head to peer at Johnny, who's mouth ran dry. The smile that usually put him at ease was now causing his heart to race a little, but in a good way. Their faces were so close together. Johnny leaned back a little bit, raising an eyebrow. 

"Smartass. Where the hell did that come from?" He changed the subject, gesturing towards the new room. Daniel straightened up and turned around, putting a hand on his hip. 

"Mr. Miyagi is havin' me build it. Man, one day before I leave and he's got me doin' his dirty work just like the first time." He shook his head with a bitter smile, but Johnny was still stuck on the beginning of his second sentence. His heart went from beating a tiny bit faster to racing, and he knew he had gone pale. 

"Wait, leaving? Where are you going?" He sat up a bit straighter, stretching his leg out so he had room for his foot. Daniel turned back around with a guilty look on his face, and that just made Johnny feel worse. 

"My mom just dropped it on me before I left to see you that I'm going to be spending the summer with her in Fresno. Can you believe it? Fresno, of all places to spend the summer. And it really helps that Mr. Miyagi doesn't have a phone, because I can't even communicate with him at all. You're on bed rest so it's not like you can bring any messages, and Ali is out of the picture." Daniel shook his head, and for the first time since he had started giving the boy a chance, Johnny could see the stress and exhaustion entering his body instead of leaving. His brow furrowed and his fists clenched, and Johnny wasn't sure, but he thought he might've even seen a few frustrated tears in his eyes. But they were gone before he could be sure. 

"Do you want to talk about it? Ali being out of the picture, I mean." Johnny didn't really want to talk about that, but he decided that since Daniel had been there for a while to talk with him about his problems it was only fair that he did the same. Daniel smiled, his gaze softening as he settled it back upon Johnny. 

"There's not much to say. She beat my car up at prom a while back and told me she was fallin' in love with some all-star sports kid. Claims she doesn't want it to be over, but I don't know. It's been a few months since we've gone out anywhere, it's as good as over, man." He threw his hands in the air, and Johnny frowned. Ali always had been difficult. She was feisty, it was part of why he had liked her so much, but she tended to be complicated about things. He supposed Daniel knew that almost as well as him at this point. 

"I'm sorry, Daniel. She was really something. But there's other people.." He trailed off awkwardly. He had never really been the best at the 'there are other fish in the sea' talk. "You could always take a break from girls. That's what I'm doing, believe it or not. I'm taking time off from adding unnecessary stress to my life until I actually figure out what I'm going to do without the dojo. I had planned to work there, but obviously that's not happening any time soon." He scoffed, but a smile tugged at his lips. Daniel walked back to the unfinished room, and Johnny understood what the thunking had been as he began slamming nails into the wall with one swing. 

"Yeah, I might do just that. You and me, man. Taking a break from all of the girls." He could hear Daniel's little chuckle as he continued to work. Miyagi came out once he was halfway done, holding a tray that held three glasses and a clear jug of iced tea. Johnny scooted his chair closer, careful to keep his foot off the ground. 

"Very good, Daniel - San. Take break, have iced tea." He poured three glasses and handed one to Johnny, who took a sip. It was like heaven on his tongue. 

"Hey, Mr. Miyagi, what's this room for anyway?" Daniel asked, taking a sip of his drink afterwards and smiling a little. Miyagi glanced around at the beginnings of the room, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Now Johnny was even more curious. 

"Refugee." Confusion met his words. Daniel seemed a bit interested now. 

"Refugee? From where?" Suddenly Johnny understood, and the mischief in Miyagi's smile grew ten sizes. Johnny started to smile too, and Daniel just raised his eyebrows at both of them. 

"Fresno," Miyagi replied, then laughed as he started walking back towards his house. Daniel looked even more confused, before realization dawned on his face and Johnny started laughing too. 

“My mom said I could stay here?” He asked, following Mr. Miyagi with a bit of a bounce in his step. Johnny sat back, turning his head to see a mailman standing just in front of him with a giant smile. Johnny made a face, eyeing him suspiciously. 

“A letter for Mr. Miyaji? It’s from Okinawa.” The uneasiness rose at the mention of Okinawa. Johnny knew Miyagi had used to live there. Was someone just writing to him? 

“It’s Miyagi, not Miyaji. I’ll give it to him.” Johnny snatched the video and moved to get up, before looking down at his foot and sitting back down. He gave the mailman a warning glance as he began to scoot backwards, but the guy was too busy admiring the view to notice his aggression. Johnny started scooting faster, until he hit a solid force and warm hands clasped his shoulders just like they had earlier in the day. A face hovered next to his own, and Johnny flushed, cheeks becoming a rosy pink color. 

“Hey, Johnny. Where are you headed? Mind if I join you?” Daniel chuckled, patting Johnny shoulder and taking the letter out of his hand. He passed it over to Miyagi and moved around so he could face the blonde, crouching in front of him with a smile. The same smile Johnny had been longing to see earlier in the day. The boy who could smile through everything. 

“Shut up, LaRusso. I’ve yelled enough today.” His cheeks grew a shade darker and he averted his eyes as Miyagi tore into the letter behind him. 

“Daniel - San... Miyagi very sorry.” Johnny turned to see Miyagi with a troubled look on his face and guilt in his eyes. 

“Father very sick. Miyagi go to Okinawa tomorrow.”


	6. - 05 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bye bye, Daniel. Hello, Mom.

Daniel was leaving. Johnny wasn't happy about it, to say the least. He was stuck in his house, and he knew that Daniel was supposed to be leaving in the morning, but there was no way Johnny was going to get to see them off. Miyagi didn't know Daniel was joining him yet, it was supposed to be a surprise. Johnny would have asked Daniel to stay at his place, but the teen had already insisted upon going and Johnny didn't want him around Sid anyways. 

The blonde leaned back in his bed, staring dully at the ceiling. There were no telephones in Okinawa. He was really and truly going to be alone for an entire week. What's worse was that the next tournament was coming up in a few weeks, and if that didn't bring back memories that were unwanted then nothing did. 

It was almost dinner time. Johnny's mother hadn't found out about his foot yet, but how he was going to keep it a secret was a mystery even to him. He had to get down the stairs, but he couldn't put weight on his foot. His mother would notice if he limped. He could just say he wasn't hungry, but she wouldn't take that as an answer forever, and she would notice he wasn't leaving his room. 

There was a gentle knock on his door, and Johnny rolled over so he was facing the wall before quietly inviting the person inside. He didn't exactly want any company at the moment. Then someone yanked him around so he was facing the right way and he was staring into a pair of deep brown eyes. Daniel's eyes shone and he looked happy, which automatically lifted Johnny's spirits a little bit. He managed a small smile of his own, relaxing on his side. 

"Hey, man. Didn't think I was gonna leave without sayin' goodbye, did you?" He ruffled Johnny's hair until the blonde smacked his hand away, smile growing a bit wider. Of all people, Daniel had come to say goodbye to him. It made his heartbeat quicken a little. 

"I did, actually. Wasn't sure you'd know I wanted to see you, not after I've been sassing you for so long." Johnny grinned, and Daniel finally cracked a smile as well, leaning forward a little and returning his hand to Johnny's hair. This time the taller boy didn't push him away. He was gonna miss it, as much as it pained him to admit so. He would miss Daniel's bright smiles, the excitement that always dropped from his voice when Johnny did something right, and maybe he would miss the whining. But that was only because the whining was part of what made Daniel who he was. 

"Hey.. I'm going to miss you, you little twat." Johnny lifted his hand and grasped Daniel's wrist gently, averting his eyes. He could feel the slight surprise radiating from his friend, but he didn't look up because he knew his cheeks were turning red and that could be interpreted differently than he wanted it to be interpreted. 

"Johnny, look at me." Daniel tapped on the bottom of Johnny's chin, and the latter looked up, meeting his steady gaze. The warmth in Daniel's eyes was causing Johnny to melt and he felt like a puddle atop his mattress. It must have shown, because there was a twinkle of amusement in Daniel's expression and his smile was a tad smug. 

"I'm gonna miss you, too," he admitted, before his sincerity was replaced with a sly grin. "Do I still scare you?" If Johnny's face had been on fire before, then it was lava now. He looked away again, only to have a warm hand forcing his face back in the other direction. 

"More so now than you did a few months ago," Johnny admitted begrudgingly. "I care about you more now. Your friendship means more to me, in a way. When I was doing the kata in the dojo, all I could think about was the little corrections, because I wanted it to be perfect. I wanted to be able to think that if you were seeing it, you would have been proud." He shook his head, pushing Daniel's hand away so he could look down. So Daniel took the opportunity to push his face closer, leaning down so he was peering up at Johnny now. 

"Johnny, you don't need to do a kata perfectly for me to be proud of you. Hell, I'm proud of you for doing a kata at all, let alone doing it right. I'm just proud of you for remembering it, and passing it on to other people." Daniel poked Johnny's cheek, smiling reassuringly. Johnny just huffed, turning away. 

"Aww, come on, man! I'm serious. Turn back around." Daniel tugged at his shirt, but Johnny didn't budge. "I don't want the last time I see you before I'm gone for a week to end with you being upset with me.." When the tugging stopped, Johnny peered over his shoulder. 

"I'm not upset with you," he grumbled, rolling over. "I'm just not good at believing people when they tell me things like that." There was a flicker of sadness in Daniel's eyes, and Johnny bit his lip, regretting his words immediately. But instead of being upset and staying that way, Daniel threw his arms around Johnny as best as he could while the taller boy was laying down. 

"Hey, hey, what did I say about hugs?! This is like third base already, LaRusso!" Johnny's complaint was weak. There was no force behind his voice, and he was already hugging back. Daniel buried his face in Johnny's chest and his hair tickled Johnny's face, just as soft as it had been the other day. 

"Maybe I wanna go to fourth base!" Daniel quipped, practically lunging forwards and pressing his forehead right up against Johnny's. The closeness left the blonde spluttering and speechless as his best friend laughed, blissfully oblivious to the heat radiating from Johnny's face when Daniel's hand slipped from his cheek down to where his neck met with the shoulder. The shorter boy pulled back, and there almost seemed to be a darker tint to his darker skin but it was barely noticeable. He smiled and shrugged sheepishly, but he didn't move his hand. 

"I'm kidding. Sit up so I can hug you properly, I've gotta get home and pack." Daniel grabbed Johnny's shoulder and hauled him up into a sitting position, wrapping his arms fully around his friend's shoulders. Johnny reciprocated, secretly liking the way Daniel's face was buried into his neck which just made it easier for him to press his face into the boy's hair without it being awkward. He felt the absence the second the kid pulled away, but he tried not to let it show. Daniel blew him a sarcastic kiss, and Johnny pretended to catch it and return one just as dramatically, which coaxed a giggle out of the other boy. However, his brown eyes were coated with a layer of sadness. 

"See you around, Goldilocks," Daniel murmured fondly, tugging on Johnny's hair. All the blonde could do was smile a little and wave as Daniel retreated. Johnny stared at his empty doorway, listening as Daniel's footsteps receded down the stairs and the front door closed. His hand lifted to brush his cheek and he fell back against his pillows with a heavy sigh. 

"Goodbye, Danielle," he muttered to himself, frowning deeply. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and gripped the headboard, lifting himself up without putting his right foot on the ground. He hopped over to his dresser and took out his thickest pair of socks, rolling them over his feet so the bandage was covered. Miyagi had given him more of the smelly power to mix with warm water and soak his foot in. It hadn’t been too hard to smuggle it inside. He had hidden it in his underwear drawer since that was the one article of clothing his mother let him put away by himself. 

Once he had put on a pair of socks, he began hopping down the stairs, hoping he might get to the dining room before anyone else. He leaned against the wall as he went, peering around corner and pretending to just chill if he thought anyone was coming. He lunged down the longest hallway, heart racing as he finally rounded the corner into the dining room. His chest tightened when he saw Sid sitting at the head of the table, and he froze. But the man didn’t look up. Johnny started scooting along on one foot rather than hopping so it wouldn’t look so suspicious. Once he made it to the carpet he decided that was close enough since Sid would never notice his absence at that end of the table anyway and he threw himself down in a chair, sighing heavily. 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a delicate hand fell upon his shoulder and another reached over to put a plate of food in front of him. He looked over his shoulder to see his mother smiling widely, the skin in the corners of her eyes crinkling slightly. 

“Why so tense, honey? Wanna watch a movie after dinner?” The woman sat right next to him, and he melted comfortably against her presence, taking a bite of his food. The churning in his stomach ceased immediately as the pleasant flavors hit his tongue and he dug in. 

“Sure, Mom.” The moment the words left his lips he regretted them and winced. The thought went straight to his foot, and he glanced down at it guiltily. How much would it hurt him if he just walked on it anyway? Kreese had forced them through worse. Perhaps the only consequence would be that it would take longer to heal. 

“Great! After dinner I’ll make the popcorn, and you can pick out the film. Let’s watch it in the family room.” She rubbed his back gently before returning to her food. He did the same, but he found he had less of an appetite after reminding himself of Kreese. He forced it down because he really wanted popcorn, and if he didn’t finish dinner then his mother would worry. He stood up from his chair, taking a deep breath as he picked up his plate, but before he could go anywhere it was lifted from his hands and his mother was running off to the kitchen. His heart fluttered a little bit and he tried to hurry while she was distracted, limping past Sid who was too enveloped in his newspaper to take any notice. 

A dull ache was beginning to pulse up and down Johnny’s leg and he was starting to sweat, but he ignored it, throwing himself down onto the couch and stretching out so his leg was a little elevated. His heart was beating a bit quickly, and there were still little pricks of pain in his foot as he tried to relax before she got back, glancing at the disk case. 

“Mom, I want you to choose the movie!” He called as she re-entered the room and a buttery aroma filled the air. He took the bowl when she offered it and sat up a little bit, pulling his foot closer to himself. He could feel with a slight pang of dread that the bottom of his foot was getting sticky, and that couldn’t be good. Heat pulsed through the appendage as he took a few bites of popcorn. 

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you a little bit. We can watch a movie after if you want, but I had some things I wanted to ask you about.” She tilted her head, a strange look in her eyes that told Johnny he might have a reason to be nervous. 

“Alright,” he replied doubtfully. Her gaze softened, and she reached out with both arms. He shifted, pulling her into a hug. Actually, it was more the other way around. Johnny was still a momma’s boy for sure. Within seconds he was snuggled up to her side, despite being a nearly full grown man. She started playing with his hair absently the way she used to when he was younger, and he relaxed instantly, melting against her and into the cushions. 

“How are you holding up? About Ali, and the competition. We haven’t talked in forever. You used to come to me about everything, and I don’t want that to have to stop just because you’re growing up. You can talk to me, you know.” Her voice was so soft and genuine that it actually pierced through Johnny’s heart. Guilt rippled through him and a tsunami of emotions hit him all at once, nearly sending him overboard right then and there. He wanted to tell her everything, everything that had been going on. He wanted to tell her about being afraid, and needing constant perfection, and Kreese, and Daniel, oh God, Daniel. He wanted to tell her about Daniel so badly. But it wouldn’t add up if he didn’t tell her the whole story.

“I’m okay, Mom. I’m upset, but I’m okay. I’m getting over it. I’m gonna take a break from girls. Except maybe you, cause I would miss our movie nights too much.” That made her laugh, which made him feel a bit better, but not much. “I know I can talk to you. I’m a little upset about the competition, but I think Kreese was more upset. It’ll be fine,” he assured her quickly, noticing the uncertainty crossing her expression. “He’s okay, he’s fine. He’ll get over it. We’re all moving on. It was just a tournament.” She nodded slowly, and Johnny relaxed again. 

“Mom... Remember the kid that beat me in the tournament? The one one that I complained about cause he stole Ali?” Johnny knew he was toeing the line here but he couldn’t help it. She said he could talk to her about anything, so he wanted to talk to her about something, and this something was important to him. Or rather, someone. 

“I sure do. The skinny kid from New Jersey, right? He’s come over a few times.” She smiled, and Johnny nodded with a guilty grimace. But he couldn’t help a small smile as well. 

“Yeah, him. His name’s Daniel LaRusso. I’ve been talking with him a little bit.. He and Ali aren’t together anymore. We sort of bonded over the mutual loss, but he’s going to a Japanese island with his mentor for a week and I’m going to miss him, as crazy as that sounds.” He hesitated, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before finally popping the question. “What do you do when you miss Dad?” 

There was a moment of extremely heavy silence. Neither of them ever talked about Dad. He had been out of the picture for as long as Johnny could remember, but his mother had never told him why. He could sometimes guess by the look on her face that something terrible had happened, but he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what it could have been. He could be dead, he could have walked out, he could have hurt her, he could have been taken away, he could have cheated, he could have been kidnapped. The possibilities were endless. All he knew is that whenever she thought about him there was pain in her eyes. 

“When I miss your father I listen to music. Our music. And I do the dance that he taught me.” She swallowed and looked down at her hands, frowning deeply. Confusion laced with her pain and she glanced at Johnny with suddenly very wide eyes. “Johnny, do you like this Daniel boy? Is that why you’re asking what I do when I miss your father?” 

Johnny’s jaw dropped and his entire face felt like it had caught on fire. He covered his cheeks with his hands, embarrassment flooding through every inch of his heart and soul. Why was he so fucking embarrassed? Why was he feeling so defensive? He had been on good terms with LaRusso for all of three months and a few weeks. That wasn’t enough time to like someone, let alone a guy. 

“Mom!” He spat out, eyes popping out of his head. “No! I don’t like Daniel. He’s whiny and he’s annoying and I only hang out with him because... Because he..” Johnny trailed off. Why did he hang out with Daniel? At first it had been to talk, then he just kept going. He had enjoyed learning the katas. He had enjoyed spending time with Daniel. 

“Because you like him,” his mother insisted firmly. “It’s alright to like someone, Johnny. It doesn’t mean you want to bend him over a desk and -“ 

“Okay, Mom! Wow.” Johnny interrupted, his face growing an even darker shade of red. “Okay fine! I enjoy his company, alright? That doesn’t mean I like him romantically!” There was a doubtful look on her face, and Johnny’s heart leaned into his throat. What if he did like Daniel? The boy would be super uncomfortable. There was no way he would ever like Johnny back. He probably didn’t even like guys. 

But did Johnny like him at all anyway? 

The blonde shook his head, running a hand down the side of his face. He leaned back and stretched out until a hand grabbed his ankle in a steely grip. 

“Johnathan Lawrence, why is there blood on your sock?” He froze, looking down, and sure enough as she peeled the sock off there was a patch of red on the bottom. When she saw the bandage her eyes widened in horror and she gasped, getting up abruptly. 

“Mom, wait -“ He tried to say, but she was already running out of the room. 

“Just stay put, Honey, I’m calling the doctors now!” He groaned, leaning his head back against the pillows. 

This was going to be a long seven days.


	7. - 06 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOf here we go this ones long but I hope you like it

"Oh my God, Mom, I'm fine! I can get up by myself." 

Johnny Lawrence had crutches. His mother had driven him to the doctors and they gave him pain medication that he'd rather not take and rewrapped his bandages, even though he would have rathered done it himself. Then they gave him a pair of crutches and told him to keep off of his foot for a week. Mr. Miyagi had said two, but Johnny was getting impatient. It had been six days since Daniel left and he was feeling antsy. His friend was to be returning tomorrow and he really didn't want to have to wait that long. He wanted to get up and do something without having to swing himself around on two ridiculous looking sticks. 

He heaved himself up off of the couch, securing the crutches under his armpits and making his way across the room to where his mother was waiting. She wanted him to get a hair cut because apparently his beautiful golden hair was getting too long and it looked messy. He supposed he didn't exactly care either way, though he'd rather she didn't want the hairstyle that she was requesting. It wasn't exactly in style. It was a little short. But he just sucked it up, because he knew it would probably look good even if nobody else had it. His mother always had good taste, and she used to be a hairstylist herself. 

"Sit down, honey, it's only gonna take a little while." She had set up a chair in the bathroom with towels under it to catch any hair that might fall. Johnny sighed and sat down, leaning his crutches against the wall and slumping back in his seat as she draped another towel over his shoulders so his neck didn't get any itchy strands caught on it or down his shirt. Of course, a little while really meant forever because she had to plan out her angle of opportunity and then she was going to take her sweet-ass time. She honestly might as well cut one strand of hair at a time. 

Of course, Johnny didn't say anything, because she got heated when he used to mention it to her. He just sat still and waited for her to begin. The buzzing of the razor sent a chill down his spine. He had always hated it and the way it felt against his head or the back of his neck, and it took everything in him not to flinch when he felt it tough his scalp. 

"Mom, hurry up. You're being slow again." He changed his mind about mentioning her slow pace, and she huffed dramatically. 

"Relax, I'm almost done. I wanted to talk to you, anyway. What do you say we go out to eat?" Johnny didn't reply, and she finished up with his hair, forcing his head down over the sink at an awkward angle so she could clear the loose strands. He glanced up at the mirror and sighed heavily. It was a bit short for his taste, but it would grow. 

"Let's go, put your shoe on." She chuckled at the word 'shoe' and Johnny groaned at the reminder of the fact that he couldn't wear a shoe on his injured foot yet. He got up and grabbed his crutches, moving past her down the hall and towards the front door. He put on one sneaker and waited for her to show up, which she did just a few minutes later with her purse and a sun hat. They exited the house and got in the car quickly. 

"So..." Johnny's mother cast a sly glance in his direction and he took a deep breath, preparing for the worst. "How's Daniel? Have you accepted your raging desire for his love?" She winked, and Johnny felt his face catch fire the same as it had the day his friend left. He covered his cheeks with his hands, rolling down the window to cool off a little bit as he averted his eyes. 

The truth was, Johnny had thought about it. He had thought about it a lot. And he was scared. He was scared that he did like that stupid idiot. He was scared that he liked a guy because that guy would never like him back. Daniel didn't swing that way. Johnny had always been aware, but he had never really liked someone of the same gender, but all of that was changing. He knew he was overthinking things, but he couldn't help it. 

"I don't know how he is, Mom, he's not here. He's coming back tomorrow. And there's no raging desire!" He spat the words out like they were poisonous, folding his arms over his chest childishly. She just chuckled, which made him feel even worse. When they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant he got out of the car as fast as he could, grabbing his crutches and swinging towards the front door. 

"You can't run from love, Johnny." His mother caught up easily and held the door for him, fiddling with his hair a little as they waited to be seated. Johnny scowled, leaning out of her reach and moving before the waitress had even said she was ready for them. The confused woman jumped in front of him to lead them to their table and he sat down with a dramatic huff. He put in his order and averted his eyes, disliking the way their waitress was looking at him like she was the hungry one. 

"She's got eyes for you, honey." Johnny's mother was smiling gently. "A pretty one, too. But... I think she's out of luck." The blonde woman chuckled at Johnny's death glare, focusing instead on the glass of water the waitress was placing in front of her. The restaurant was not crowded at all, so their drinks came quickly. The girl serving them, who's name was Brenda judging by her name tag, leaned much further forward than she really had to as she placed Johnny's coke in front of him. He chose not to look at her as he took a sip, instead admiring his mother, who still glowed despite her ascending age. 

Brenda strutted off, her hips swaying whenever she knew she was within eyesight. Johnny just shook his head, beginning to lose his appetite. All he could think about was the fact that he wanted the next day to come. He knew that there had been a time where he would have been stoked to have a girl drooling over him, but he couldn't find it within himself to care very much. 

"Man, you've got it bad." His mother was shaking her head with a small smile, amusement dancing in her eyes. Johnny blushed, sitting back in his seat with a flash of frustration in his heart. 

"Oh my God, Mom, enough. Alright. Maybe, okay? I don't know. I don't want to talk about it. I just don't. I need to figure it out." He ran a hand down the side of his face, closing his eyes tightly. There was a moment of silence in which their food was placed in front of them before he opened them again and picked up his burger. 

"I'm sorry. I just know you've been stressed lately, and I thought maybe this would be nice." She picked at her salad with a small frown, and Johnny immediately felt terrible for snapping at her. He took a sip of his drink, running a hand through his newly cut hair. 

"Don't be sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. This is nice, I love it. I'm just really confused about a lot of things right now and I took it out on you. I'm sorry." He shoved a few fries in his mouth, chewing slowly. 

"It's alright, honey. What do you say about an early night tonight? You look exhausted, and it's already almost 7:00." Johnny just nodded and continued to eat his food in silence. It took a mere twenty minutes for them to finish collectively, and Brenda brought the check over with her swingy hips and doe-eyed face. She gave the receipt to Johnny and he saw a number written at the bottom of it. 

He waited u til they were outside to throw it away. 

The ride home was quiet, but his mom turned on his favorite radio station and they both hummed the tunes quietly until the engine cut out once they were in their driveway. Johnny let his mom help him out of the car because he knew it made her feel good, then headed upstairs immediately. She said goodnight just outside his door and he flipped off the lights, changing into bedwear and collapsing into his mattress. He stared at the ceiling blankly for a few minutes, a scowl settling upon his face. 

Daniel would be back in the morning. He would be able to walk soon, and then he could practice his katas again. But more importantly, Daniel would be back in the morning. 

But then there was a knock on the front door, and it was loud, and it was persistent, and he rolled over a few times before finally throwing off the covers and getting up. If nobody else was going to answer the door then he would just have to. It was hard to go to sleep at 7:30 anyway. He pulled on a pair of sweat pants and headed down stairs, careful not to let his crutches slip, before he finally reached the door. 

"Shut up, I'm opening the door! Jesus Christ." He unlocked it and turned the handle, rubbing his eyes as it swung opened. Then he looked up to see a pair of deep brown eyes and a huge smile. His heart stopped, then started racing, then melted, and then reformed just so it could melt again. 

"Surprise!" Daniel laughed, using jazz hands. Johnny stared at him for a second, running his eyes again to make sure he was really seeing what he was seeing. Daniel tilted his head a little bit, amusement alighting in his expression. Then Johnny's crutches hit the floor and he was crushing his friend in the biggest hug he had ever given. 

"Whoa, what happened to third base?" Daniel chuckled, but he was hugging back just as fiercely. Johnny felt a face bury itself in his neck and he sighed in relief at the feeling of the other boy's presence. 

"You're an idiot. At this point I don't care what base we go to, as long as you don't leave again." He laughed shakily. Daniel clutched at the back of Johnny's shirt, and the blonde could feel his fingers working effortlessly against the muscles in his back. 

"You're tense, Goldilocks. Really did miss me, huh?" Daniel rubbed small circles into his back, and Johnny just nodded faintly, pushing his face into Daniel's hair. Their hug had long since passed the designated 'friendship hug' time period, but neither of them cared. Johnny certainly didn't.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Johnny finally pulled away, leaning against the door sill so it was easier on his foot. Daniel grinned mischievously, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. 

“I wanted to surprise you, so I told you the wrong day that I was gettin’ back. I told my mom too, but she’s takin’ care of a relative, so I’m stayin’ with Mr. Miyagi until she gets back.” Daniel shrugged as if it was no big deal, but Johnny could tell he was way more excited than he’d like to admit. He leaned down to pick up Johnny’s crutches, holding them out so Johnny could take them. 

“Thanks,” Johnny mumbled, averting his eyes slightly. There was a moment of silence and the gears in his head were so loud that he was sure Daniel could hear them. “I missed you,” he finally blurted out, cheeks darkening as he looked away. He could hear Daniel chuckle a little bit, which made him feel better. He wasn’t a total idiot, and perhaps the feeling was mutual. 

“Yeah, I missed you, too, Goldilocks.” Then, in a quieter and offhanded comment that Johnny wasn’t even sure he was supposed to hear, Daniel mumbled, “More than you know.” His heart picked up its pace a little bit but he didn’t say anything, choosing to let Daniel continue first. “Listen.. Mr. Miyagi said you can spend the night whenever you want if it’s alright with your mom. Would you maybe wanna come tonight?” Daniel tugged uncertainly at his fingers, and Johnny realized he was being shy. He smirked, tilting his head, and a sudden wave of confidence hit him like a train. 

“You asking me on a date, LaRusso?” He laughed as Daniel looked up with wide eyes and cheeks much darker than they usually were, mouth falling opened slightly. 

“What? No! It’s just... Catchin’ up! I mean, you don’t have to come, I just thought maybe it would be fun, you know? Like, just us, catchin’ up and stuff..” Daniel started rambling, like he did when he was a little nervous, and the fact that he made Daniel nervous like this caused Johnny’s heart to swell up with pride and satisfaction. He enjoyed the stuttering mess of a boy for a few more moments before finally putting him out of his misery. 

“Daniel.” The brunette looked up with huge eyes. Johnny smiled. “Yes. I’ll go tonight.” Relief flooded into the beautiful brown orbs as Johnny began to back inside his house. “I’ve just gotta grab some clothes and my toothbrush and stuff.” He turned around, before pausing at the bottom of the stairs and looking back where Daniel was waiting. 

“Hey Daniel?” He called, waiting for the boy to finally look at him again. His smile became smaller, more shy as he continued, a prick of nervousness in his heart. “I would have said yes. Either way, I mean.” He turned and booked it up the stairs as fast as he could with a pair of crutches, trying not to think about the disgust that was probably on Daniel’s face. 

In reality, Daniel was shocked with a bit of surprise on the side. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the revelation, but he certainly didn’t feel bad about it. If anything, he felt a little fuzzy and warm about it. He stared at the spot where Johnny had been standing just moments previously and thought about it, heart fluttering. He felt strangely nervous now, but a weirdly good kind of nervous, a strangely and weirdly nervous-excited. He couldn’t deny the fact that he was pleased to hear that Johnny would accept a date with him i he ever asked. But he was also now nervous in the sense that the idea made his heart beat a little faster, and his face heated up. 

It felt good. He liked it. 

When Johnny came hopping down the stairs with his crutches in one hand and a duffel bag in the other, Daniel’s eyes went wide and he rushed forward, taking the bag away. 

“Here, I’ll hold it, you have to use your crutches. I don’t want you to fall and open the cuts again.” He hurried away from Johnny, but the fuzzy feeling was only growing as he felt the amusement radiating off of the blonde. He raced down to Mr. Miyagi’s truck and threw the bag in the back with their luggage before climbing in the bed of the truck so that Johnny could sit in the front. 

“Danielle..!” Johnny’s voice drifted into his ears and he shivered even though it wasn’t too cold out. Warmth pooled in his stomach and he peered over his shoulder at Johnny. He tried to pinpoint when these feelings hard started, but he couldn’t figure out why they were so strong and so sudden. He supposed he had realized how much he really missed Johnny once he was about to see him again. Waiting for the blonde to open the door was the longest wait of his lifetime. 

“What is it, Johnny? Get in the car, it’s pretty much dark out and I’m hungry. Mr. Miyagi and I haven’t eaten yet.” Johnny just made a face at him, moving over to the side of the truck where Daniel was sitting. Daniel rested his chin on the edge, and Johnny pushed his face real close with a smug grin. Daniel didn’t back away, a challenge bubbling between them just like old days, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t blushing. 

“Can you hold my crutches?” Johnny tossed the contraptions over the side and into the truck. Daniel nodded faintly, waiting for Johnny’s next move. The blonde smirked, a hand moving up to brush Daniel’s cheek. “You’re warm. Are you sure you’re feeling okay?” The comment just caused Daniel’s blush to deepen, and he jerked his head away, averting his eyes. 

“I’m fine! Just get in the damn truck, oh my God..” He covered her cheeks with his hands, an embarrassed smile stretching across his face. Johnny just snickered, finally doing as he was told and getting in the truck. Daniel sighed heavily, trying to calm his furiously red cheeks and his sporadically beating heart. 

“Jesus Christ, LaRusso, you’re whipped..” He laughed at himself before securing himself in the corner of the bed of the truck. 

“Ready, Daniel - San?” Mr. Miyagi called out the window. “Practice balance!” He laughed heartily, and disbelief hit Daniel like a rock. Miyagi wanted him to practice balance while standing in the bed of a truck? The old man didn’t even have a license. He was so going to die. 

“You’re joking,” Daniel called back as the truck began to move, backing out of the long driveway. “I’m not standin’ up in a truck, Mr. Miyagi. Maybe when you pass your driver’s test.” There was another spout of laughter from inside the vehicle that came from two voices this time. Daniel settled down, gripping the edge of the truck with one hand while the other rested in his lap. 

Overall, he was satisfied with the day’s events. He had successfully surprised Johnny, earning a long and very pleasant hug. He had convinced the boy to stay the night with him, though it hadn’t taken much convincing. He had found out that if he really wanted to, all he had to do was ask a certain boy out and he will have scored a date anywhere. The last one had him most excited. The thought of taking Johnny somewhere as a date rather than just hanging out was enough to make him blush all by itself. 

There were a few bumpy turns and a few times when Miyagi accidentally hit the curb, but they made it home in one piece. Daniel had opted to hold Johnny’s crutches just in case after one of the bumps had nearly sent them flying out of the bed of the truck. He hopped out and opened the door for the boy, presenting his crutches as he climbed out. 

“What a gentleman,” Johnny remarked with a slightly sarcastic tone that put a smile on Daniel’s face as he pulled out both of their bags and headed towards the finished room around the back of Miyagi’s house. The bed was really only meant for one person so he put Johnny’s bag on the bed and paraded around Miyagi’s house to find extra blankets. He found them in a chest in the back and lugged them back to the room, setting them up on the floor. Despite the wood, he decided it looked comfy enough, and when Johnny walked in he spread his arms. 

“Ta - da! It’s great, see, you get the bed because of your foot, and I put blankets on the floor so I won’t be uncomfortable! It’s perfect. Also, sleeping on the floor isn’t good for tense muscles, and you are definitely tense. I can tell by just lookin’ at you.” Daniel tried to sound convincing, but he really only knew Johnny’s muscles were tight from when he had not - so - secretly felt up the boy’s back earlier in the evening. Johnny had a knowing look in his eyes that made his cheeks flush and he looked away, smiling sheepishly. 

“Why can’t we get a pillow for my foot and you can help me with my back before I go to bed?” Johnny raised an eyebrow, and his confidence was surprising Daniel. Usually he was the confident one, not Johnny. He wasn’t sure why he was being so shy. He didn’t want things to change just because he liked the blonde, so he decided perhaps he should try to regain his confidence. 

“Oh, Johnny.” Daniel shook his head, clicking his tongue. His change in tone visibly drained all of the confidence from Johnny’s posture, and he thought he might have seen the blonde shiver a little bit. “If you wanted a back massage all you had to do was ask. You don’t have to sleep on the floor to get one.” Daniel stride forwards, and as slowly as he could without making it feel too rushed, he drew Johnny’s crutches out of his possession, leaning them against the wall. He clutched Johnny’s wrists and led him in a shuffle hop over to the bed, gesturing for him to sit down. 

“Lay on your stomach,” Daniel instructed, enjoying the solid confidence dripping from his voice as opposed to the nervous energy surrounding him earlier. Johnny obeyed him, seemingly happy for the opportunity to not have to look at Daniel, who just smiled a little bit. “I’m just gonna put my hands on your back - Is that alright?” He asked, and Johnny nodded faintly. Daniel took a deep breath and tried to remember how Mr. Miyagi had done it. 

Johnny, on the other hand, was all too focused on how Daniel was doing it. All anxious thoughts and nervous feelings faded and were replaced by pure relief as long fingers started to work against his back muscles. Light danced under his eyelids as his eyes slid shut and he sighed softly, enjoying the feeling of tension leaving his body. He hadn’t stretched or practiced or even really moved that much in weeks and the feeling of his muscles relaxing was blissful. 

“Mr. Miyagi taught me this in Okinawa. I got in to a bit of a fight, and my muscles were really tight afterwards because I hadn’t really been expecting it. I thought the guy was dead. He helped, and I asked him to teach me how, so he did.” Daniel’s voice drifted through Johnny’s ears, and he was concerned about the fight, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment. He could always ask later. It bagged at his mind, and tugged at his heart until he decided to just ask anyway. 

“What kind of fight?” He mumbled with a forcibly curious tone, but he knew there was an underlying sense of concern and uncertainty. “Did’ja win?” 

“Yeah, I won. It’s a real long story. This guy was the nephew of Miyagi’s old best friend, who was also his greatest enemy because Mr. Miyagi moved in on his girl and offended his honor or somethin’ like that.” Daniel worked his way up and down Johnny’s back, working knots out, yet leaving trails of fire everywhere he touched. Johnny hadn’t even realized that Daniel had pushed his shirt up until he felt the boy tugging it back down. “Anyway, I offended the nephew by proving to the citizens that he was cheating them out of their money. We thought he died, because there was this huge storm and he ran off into it instead of staying in the shelter with the rest of Mr. Miyagi’s village, but at this dance festival he showed back up and kept this girl I was friends with hostage.” 

Johnny rolled over so he could see Daniel, who looked troubled just thinking about it, and he finally noticed the fading bruise on his cheek. A frown settled upon his face as he reached up to poke at it gently. 

“In Okinawa, honor is very important. I insulted his. He challenged me. When you challenge people to a fight there, it’s to the death.” Johnny’s heart nearly stopped right then and there. He ran a hand down his face and sat up, shaking his head, but Daniel was still talking. “There was this little stone island-like part in the middle of the castle where the festival was and he made me throw down the bridge so nobody could help. We fought it out, and I hate to admit it, but he beat me up pretty bad. Ask Mr. Miyagi, he’ll tell you. Needless to say, I beat him, but I didn’t kill him, so you don’t have to worry about me going to jail.” Daniel laughed but it sounded a little forced. Johnny was just staring at him, unsure of what to say. 

“Sleep on the bed.” His words surprised even himself, but he meant them all the same. “If you won’t let me sleep on the floor, then just sleep on the bed with me. It doesn’t have to be weird, it’ll just be a little tight. I just don’t want you to sleep on the floor.” Daniel hesitated, looking uncertain, but he finally just nodded. There was a sense of exhaustion about him, and Johnny knew he probably needed a massage too. He didn’t know how to give one, but he planned to pay for him to get one in the morning. A full treatment. It would be great. The thought of Daniel in one of those face masks with the cucumbers over his eyes made Johnny laugh. 

“What are you laughin’ at, man! Don’t look at me, I’m changin’.” Daniel grinned, and Johnny rolled over, still chuckling. A few moments later, the lights went out and there was a weight next to him that caused the bed to dip. He turned around to see the silhouette of Daniel pulling up the covers slowly. Then they were both facing each other and he was close enough to just barely make out the features of his friend’s face. 

“Man, this is a situation I never thought I’d be in,” Daniel giggled, actually giggled. Johnny snorted, tugging nervously at the collar of his shirt. 

“Yeah, me neither. There was a time where I would have rathered sleep in a bed with Kreese than in one with you. But... Now I don’t mind it so much.” His arm snuck around Daniel’s waist and he couldn’t help but smile at the feeling of the other boy allowing himself to be pulled closer. “I just don’t want you to fall off the edge,” he excused himself blatantly, ignoring the amusement rippling off of the brunette. 

“Yeah, and I don’t want you to bang your foot against the wall,” Daniel replied, before catching Johnny’s legs with his own and tangling them together. Johnny grinned, meeting Daniel’s eyes steadily. As usual, everything had to be a challenge. They had to one - up each other. 

“And I don’t want you to get cold,” Johnny continued, pulling Daniel so he was right up against him and their body heat mixed, faces so close that they would barely have to move for their foreheads to touch. Daniel hesitated, looking for something else to say. 

“And I don’t want your muscles to get tight again overnight,” he mumbled, running his hands up and down Johnny’s spine. There was a small shudder that passed through both of their bodies at once and left them breathless. 

“And I don’t want to fall asleep without kissing you..” Johnny’s voice was quiet. This was it. He either messed up or he didn’t. Either way, he knew his mother would be proud of him for trying, and that was enough. Daniel’s eyes were wide, and he stared at Johnny for a few long moments. Then he breathed out slowly, and his eyes cleared. 

“Me too,” he admitted. Johnny’s heart was pounding out of his chest as he hesitated, before their foreheads met, shaky breaths mixing as one. 

“Johnny,” Daniel murmured, moving one hand from his back to rest on his chest. “Breathe.” The blonde had realized he was so nervous until he took a minute to follow his partner’s breathing pattern. His breaths and heart rate slowed considerably until they were relatively normal, and he felt beyond embarrassed than he had been caught at a moment like this. 

He could feel Daniel inching closer still, and called back his confidence from earlier in the evening, his eyes sliding shut. 

When their lips met, there were no fireworks. No real ones, anyway. Johnny felt like a firework, though, and he was exploding on the inside. It was quick and shy, but it left Johnny melted into a puddle under the sheets. He was holding on to Daniel’s waist for dear life. 

“Wanna go to Golf n’ Stuff tomorrow?” Daniel asked casually, causing Johnny’s jaw to drop. He stared at him for a moment before quickly gathering his wits and smiling nervously. 

“Depends. Is it finally a date, LaRusso?” Daniel smirked, tugging at Johnny’s hair gently. 

“Depends,” he quipped. “Are we takin’ my last name?” Johnny laughed out loud at that, and Daniel chuckled too. 

“If it means it’s a date, then I think I can live with that,” he replied with a fond smile. Daniel cheered quietly. 

“It’s a date, then.” Daniel grinned slyly up at Johnny, tugging at his hair again. “By the way, I like your hair.” 

“Is that so?” He nodded, and Johnny reminded himself to thank his mother later. “I look hot, don’t I?” 

“Oh, yeah. Very.” Daniel laughed. 

“That sounded sarcastic.” 

“Shut up, Johnny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it too rushed?


	8. - 07 -

"I really didn't think this through." Daniel was trying desperately not to laugh as he stood a little off to the side, glancing at the golf sticks then back at Johnny, who was unamused. 

"I don't think either of us did, dipshit." The blonde shrugged. "What can you do?" He waved one of his crutches in the air. "It's been a week, I think I can stand for a second to hit a damn golf ball." 

"Nuh-uh, no way. Not riskin' it. We can just do somethin' else." Daniel turned and started walking back towards his car with a bounce in his step. Johnny sighed heavily and followed him, climbing in to the passenger seat and smacking the boy on the back of the head. 

"Ow!" He complained, elbowing Johnny in the side as he started the engine. "Relax, we'll come back another time. Jesus. Where do you want to go?" Daniel waited to leave the spot until he knew where they were going, glancing at the blonde with raised eyebrows. 

"I want to spar or something. I've been sitting on my ass for over a week, Daniel, and I can't stand it. Can we please do something without these damn crutches?" He leaned back in his seat, hiking his feet up and over the edge of the car so they dangled outside. Daniel shook his head firmly, whacking at Johnny's knees until he put his feet where they belonged. He pulled out of the parking lot despite Johnny's loud complaints. 

"Shut up, Goldilocks, if you don't calm down then we aren't gonna to go anywhere at all." Daniel pushed Johnny's hands away from his arm, all while keeping his eyes on the road in front of him. 

"Ugh, you're impossible. Where are you even going?" He let his head fall forward dramatically so it hit the dashboard just so that Daniel would grab his shoulder and try to pull him back again. A few unsuccessful minutes went by in which Daniel tugged absently at his shirt. 

"We're here. Quit your whinin', we can do whatever we want." Confused by what the boy meant, Johnny automatically lifted his head. One breath through his nose caught the salty scent in the air and his eyes settled on the crashing waves of the beach where he beat the shit out of the boy that he was now pining after like a lost puppy. He stumbled out of the car, accidentally putting his foot down at least twice, though it didn't hurt much more than a faint ache due to the stretch of the new skin. Then his crutches were shoved under his arms by the boy himself and Daniel ran past him, heading out onto the sand. 

"Wait!" Johnny demanded. There was no way those crutches would work on the sand. He threw them aside and hurried out onto the sand, keeping as light on his foot as he could so the idiot who was running ahead of him wouldn't flip his shit. He caught up to Daniel and reached out to grab him, but the sand slid beneath the brunette's feet and he twisted in midair, taking Johnny down with him. 

He turned once he hit the ground and used his momentum to flip them over so Johnny was the one in the sand, grinning down at him devilishly. 

"You're not goin' anywhere, Blondie. Not without those crutches." He smirked, and Johnny desperately wished to wipe that smugness off his face as he scowled up at him. 

"Then it looks like you're gonna be sitting here for a long time, LaRusso, because the second you get up I'm gone." He raised an eyebrow, folding his arms behind his head. He could feel the sand sifting down through his shirt collar and done the back of his neck. He began to squirm, but it only felt worse. Daniel shifted his weight back on to Johnny's hips, twisting around and pulling his shoe and socks off. He removed his own shoes and socks, tossing them aside into the sand and then throwing off his jacket so he was left in a T-shirt and shorts. A few red lights were popping up. Johnny's first thought was that it was probably still nippy for being out in just a T-shirt and shorts. 

"What are you doing?" He asked, a lazy smile tugging at his lips as Daniel leaned forward, his own lips curving upwards into that beautiful smile of his. The brunette ruffled Johnny's hair, before unzipping the blonde's jacket and pulling him up into a sitting position. Shock was the first emotion to filter into Johnny's rather slow-moving mind as he realized that Daniel was straddling his lap and throwing his jacket off into the sand. His jaw dropped and he stared at the boy dumbly, oblivious to the laughter and yet falling totally in love with the sound. 

Then he was on his feet stumbling after the boy who was grasping his hand tightly and running straight towards the water. Johnny picked up the pace once he realized where this was going, then an idea popped into his head. He pushed a bit further forwards and his arms went around Daniel's waist, lifting him up into the air right before they reached the water. He paraded in up to his knees, gasping as the chill settled into his bones. 

"No, Johnny, I didn't want to go in past my knees! Put me down! Come on, man, mercy!" Daniel smacked at Johnny's back as he was thrown over the blonde's shoulder. Johnny cackled evilly. 

"Ahh, Danielle, you should have thought about that before you shoved my hair into the sand. I'm going to have to take extra time in the shower to wash it out. Now you shall know how it feels to have sopping wet hair!" He threw Daniel into the water, laughing out loud when the boy resurfaced, getting to his feet immediately with water dripping from his hair. He hesitated for a minute as if he wasn't sure what to do with himself. Johnny watched him with a huge smile and raised eyebrows. Then Daniel's face lit up, and he was grinning as well as he turned to face the blonde. 

"Say, Johnny, didn't you say somethin' the other day about not carin' what base we go to as long as I don't leave?" He spread his arms open, and Johnny's eyes grew wide as he began to back away, shaking his head. 

"Nope. I don't remember saying that! Get away from me, you're soaked and I wasn't planning on getting wet at all today." He turned and started to move out of the water, a girlish shriek escaping him as freezing cold and sopping wet arms locked around his neck from behind and a soaked body pressed against his back. Daniel's long legs found their way around Johnny's waist and held on for dear life as he danced around, trying to get the kid off. 

"Ha ha!" Daniel's voice was right next to Johnny's ear. A cheek pressed against his own and he shivered, but the feeling would have been nice if there wasn't so much water involved. "Mine." A shudder passed through Johnny as a pair of lips dragged their way up his jawline and a featherlight kiss was placed just behind his ear. 

Oh, that little shit. 

"Okay!" Johnny shouted, hoisting Daniel up further so it was a proper piggyback ride. "You've successfully smothered me. What more do you have to gain?" 

"The fact that salt water is good for cuts and stuff. My mom said so. I dunno if it's true, but either way, this was all part of my plan to get your foot better sooner so that we can have a fight!" Daniel hoisted himself further up on Johnny's back and the blonde stumbled a bit as a wave crashed against his knees, but he remained upright as the brunette landed a playful punch to his shoulder, tugging on his hair gently. His slender legs squeezed Johnny's waist as he struggled to stay up, but he was slipping. 

Johnny let him fall off, turning around to pick him back up again. Daniel's surprised squeal was music to his ears. Arms and legs looped themselves around the opposite person's waist and Johnny started heading out of the water, sand squishing between his wet toes and sticking there, but he couldn't find it in him to care. Daniel held on for dear life as Johnny carried him up the beach, dipping him down and around so he could collect their discarded items as they went along. 

Johnny couldn't resist the temptation, and he allowed his right hand to venture downwards over Daniel's waistline until he reached the gentle swell of his behind. He laughed out loud when Daniel landed a stinging hit to his bicep, but it had been funny all the same. He ended up slipping both hands into Daniel's back pockets since it was easier on his arms, anyway; or so he told Daniel, who rather begrudgingly allowed him his fun with his face hidden in the side of Johnny's neck. 

"You're an idiot," Daniel muttered as Johnny sat him on the hood of the yellow car back at the edge of the sand. Johnny slid his hands back to the boy's waist, grinning slyly. Daniel tossed their jackets shoes and socks in the back of the car and turned to face Johnny again, hiding his smile behind a scowl. 

"Yeah, I am, aren't I?" Johnny hooked his fingers into Daniel's belt loops, tugging him closer. Daniel's legs tightened around his waist, and he averted his eyes, a small smile beginning to form on his face as Johnny's hands slid up his body to cup his cheek. 

"You are," Daniel insisted, but he was leaning forward slowly, his hands automatically finding their ways to tangle his fingers in Johnny's hair. It was hard to keep his smile from growing as their noses bumped into each other, but soon enough his mouth was preoccupied. 

Daniel tasted like the beach. Johnny took charge, slowing it down and really drawing it out. They moved together, each of them curious, and yet both were unsure. Johnny grasped Daniel's chin gently, tilting his head so that they slotted together more fully, and a soft sigh was exchanged. The taller of the two boys was more unsure of himself than curious, though he would never admit it. He pulled back for a split second to breathe, but Daniel wouldn't allow him any longer, reconnecting their lips almost immediately. The brunette tried to speed things up, tugging on Johnny's lower lip greedily which caused the blonde to blush furiously. 

He eased his mouth opened and when their tongues slid together the salty taste of the ocean exploded in Johnny's mouth on a much larger scale. Daniel won dominance easily, though Johnny decided it was because he had been caught off guard, and nothing else. He could feel Daniel smiling into the kiss as he explored, finally slowing the pace and taking his time as he explored. 

Heavy breaths mixed when they broke apart. Daniel was smiling like crazy. Johnny was just dazed. He stood still for a few minutes, catching his breath even as Daniel untangled himself and got off the hood of the car so he could throw the crutches in and start the engine. Finally, Johnny climbed in to the passenger seat with red cheeks and wide eyes. 

"Um -" Before he could even start his sentence Daniel cut him off. 

"You did fine. And if you don't believe me, we can always practice more later." He winked, and that really shut Johnny up, his cheeks redder than ever as they pulled away and the wind began to help dry them off. 

"So I was thinkin’.. My mom wants me to start college soon." Daniel kept his eyes on the road, but his smile had faded. Johnny looked down at his hands, then glanced at Daniel with rising discomfort. Before he could reply, Daniel continued, surprising him. 

"But I just don't know, man. I'm not even sure what I want to do. Takin’ classes just to take classes just won't work, you know? And Mr. Miyagi just lost his job at South Seas. I was considerin’ just... Using my tuition and gettin’ him a lease." The last part came out in a rush of breath, and Daniel glanced at Johnny with wide eyes as if he was nervous to hear his response. Johnny thought he was crazy, but he knew the old man was more important to Daniel than almost anything else. Hell, he wore that stupid headband everywhere. 

"A lease for what? Is he starting his own business?" Johnny leaned back in his seat, dangling his arm off the side of the car. 

"It's his dream to start a bonsai tree business. I've already got the name idea, and he has the stock. We just need somewhere to start. I've got the money to buy a lease and then we can just keep renting it with the profits from the business. It could be great!" Daniel sat back slightly as they pulled into town. Johnny had never been in this part before. It was sort of slummy. "That's the one. I've been lookin’ at it forever." 

Taking a look from a distance, it definitely needed a lot of work. Johnny frowned, tilting his head. 

"You can't spend your college tuition on that." 

"And why not?" Daniel shot back, eyes flashing with a defensive tone in his voice. 

“Because it looks like a dump,” Johnny pointed out, folding his arms over his chest. Daniel made a face at him and Johnny raised an eyebrow. “Look, if it’s the one you really want then please, be my guest. What I’m saying is that I’m not letting you pay for that.” Daniel squinted at him for a moment, scowling. God, this kid was supposed to be smart. 

Laughter bubbled in Johnny’s chest as Daniel’s eyes grew wide and shock engulfed his features. 

“No way. Where are you gonna to get that kind of money?” Daniel demanded, but he was starting to smile. 

“Where do you think? Out of Sid’s pocket. He won’t even notice it’s gone. I could probably pay for you guys to clean the place up, too, but something tells me that the old man is going to want to make a lesson out of this for you.” Johnny smirked, and Daniel rolled his eyes, but the blonde could tell he didn’t really mean it. The excitement in his body language was enough of a thanks. However, what came next was pretty good, too. 

Daniel leaned towards Johnny, looking up at him through his lashes with a shy smile, much unlike his confidence at the beach. He placed a gentle peck on the taller boy’s lips, leaving him dazed and smiling like crazy. 

“Thanks, Johnny.” Daniel pulled him into a hug, and he returned it enthusiastically, but pulled away quicker than he would have personally liked to. 

“Go do what you’ve gotta do.” He waved Daniel away, dodging his attempts to ruffle his hair. Daniel made the rash decision to jump out of the car as soon as he got his shoes on and start running down the side of the street, which Johnny got a kick out of, laughing quietly to himself as the brunette made a break for it. 

He laid across the seat with a soft sigh, allowing his eyes to flutter shut. Daniel’s car smelled nice. He supposed it was because it was an open top, and it was Daniel’s car, which made his opinion biased. He lifted his foot and pressed the glove compartment, opening it as he sat up. The only thing in there besides the manual for the car was a flier for the All-Valley Karate Championship. Johnny sighed heavily, hoping that the glove compartment was for forgotten things such as the manual and that Daniel wasn’t seriously considering entering. There had been a message sent out about the new rule in which the defending champion only had to fight in the finals, which had most likely given his partner’s ego a boost that he hadn’t needed. 

“What a load of crap,” he said aloud to nobody in particular. He laid back in the seat once more, reading over the flier again and again. The tournament was two weeks away. Daniel was bound to be on Miyagi’s doorstep eventually if he wasn’t up the old man’s ass about it already. 

Speak of the devil, the door opened moments later on Johnny’s side and he suddenly had a large weight in his lap. Daniel waved a thin box in his face with a smug grin on his face, plucking the flier out of Johnny’s hands and folding it up. 

“We now own a lease, Goldilocks. Let’s go surprise Mr. Miyagi. Man, is he gonna love this..” Daniel pulled Johnny into a sitting position and got off of him so he was sitting upright in the driver’s seat, then started the engine and took off. It was a shorter drive from the town to Miyagi’s than from Johnny’s house all the way in Encino so they were there within the fifteen minute mark, and Johnny threw his socks on before getting out just because he didn’t want to step on rocks with any cushioning at all. 

“Hey, Mr. Miyagi! Have we got a surprise for you, man.. This is just great.” Daniel grabbed Johnny’s hand and led him inside, kicking off his shoes and walking in to Miyagi’s sitting room where the old man was standing, despite the room’s purpose. He looked curious as he eyes Daniel rather suspiciously, as if he knew what might be coming his way. 

When Daniel gave him the box, he smiled a little, but it was obvious that he was trying to contain his excitement in favor of his adultery. 

“Oh, Daniel-San. What this?” He opened the box and pulled out the paper, unrolling it a bit. “Lease.” 

“For your very own bonsai store! See, I’ve got it all figured out. ‘Mr. Miyagi’s Little Trees’. It’s simple, straightforward, and catchy!” Johnny ripped his hand out of Daniel’s grip and stumbled into the corner, shoving his fist into his mouth to muffle his laughter. It earned him a smack on the shoulder but he couldn’t help it. He could feel his face turning red from the suppressed noises, but he took a dee breath, straightening out and trying to maintain a neutral face. 

“Miyagi can’t accept. College tuition more important.” It was as if Daniel had been waiting for him to say that. Knowing him, Johnny decided that he probably had been, judging by the way his face lit up like a Christmas tree. 

“Johnny’s stepfather is payin’ for it.” He grinned, and it was visibly difficult for him to stand still. It was like all the day’s energy had been balled up into this one moment, and even Johnny was struggling to remain calm just looking at him. He hadn’t been off his crutches in over a week and he had left them back in the car. He felt free of the influence of those damned sticks and it was refreshing. His foot didn’t even hurt, and he decided the two weeks had been a major exaggeration on the doctors’ parts. After all, even the old man had said that the cuts weren’t deep, there had just been a few of them. 

“Thank stepfather for Miyagi.” The old man bowed to Johnny, who bowed back and nodded solemnly. 

“This is great. It’s gettin’ late today, but tomorrow you can come out and see the place. We’ll start gettin’ it cleaned up, and soon we’ll be in business.” Miyagi simply nodded his agreement, carrying the box like it was the most delicate thing in the world as he headed to his room. Daniel started walking towards his own room, and Johnny was left wondering if he should go wait in the car or if Daniel had expected him to follow. 

He decided to just follow the other boy and the second he slid the door to Daniel’s room shut the other was practically leaping up into his arms with an excited shriek. His legs curled around Johnny’s waist comfortably, and the blonde slipped his hands back into Daniel’s pockets, tilting his head back so he could look up at the boy. 

“We did it, Johnny. He’s so happy, I can just tell.” The brunette sighed happily, playing with Johnny’s hair. “Thank you. Seriously. I mean, for real. This is the most amazing thing you could ever do for me.” Johnny shrugged, smiling sheepishly. 

“Yeah, well, it’s the least I could do. Don’t forget, I used to beat you up almost daily.” He frowned at the memories, but Daniel just chuckled, sliding one hand out of his hair to cup his cheek. 

“I’d rather forget, actually. I don’t want Kreese’s time to define you anymore. I want this time to define you, where you’re thinking for yourself, and where I’m allowed to be with you like this.” The brunette stole a kiss, grinning as he pulled away. Johnny blushed a little, but he smiled too. 

“You’re too perfect for your own good sometimes.” 

“Yeah, I do try, Johnny. I do try.”


	9. - 08 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda steamy here lolol but in more ways than just one.. oops

"No mercy!" Daniel mocked, leaping onto Johnny's back and attempting to drag him down. Johnny staggered, mildly amused at the other boy's little joke. He decided to let him have his fun as playful punches were landed on his shoulders and head, falling to his knees to give Daniel the upper hand. 

The brunette seized the opportunity, practically pouncing around him and shoving him back into the grass of Mr. Miyagi's back yard. He grinned down at Johnny, poking his cheek mischievously. 

"That's not what you've been taught, if I remember correctly." Johnny made a pouty face up at the other boy, lifting his hands to push at his chest, but Daniel caught them halfway and laced their fingers together before pressing them back into the ground. 

"Shut up, Johnny. Mr. Miyagi says that I'm like a bonsai tree. I can grow and stylize my karate how I want. He's the roots, but I can choose who I want to be in the end." Daniel leaned down, bumping his nose against Johnny's. "You're lucky I'm nice." Johnny made a face at him, stealing a kiss and failing yet another attempt to turn them over. 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. Wise-guy." Daniel laughed at Johnny's attempt to get back at him with the Jersey slang, and the sound made the blonde's heart flutter. He stared up at Daniel with wide eyes. The sun was behind his head, so he didn't have to squint too much, and he had the perfect view of that perfect smile and that perfect face. Beautiful eyes, glimmering with happiness looked down at him and he felt unworthy of this human's presence. It must have showed, because Daniel tilted his head a little, and his hair flopped with the movement which just made him even more adorable. 

"I'm not the wise-guy. You're the wise-guy." Daniel shifted so he was more or less hovering over Johnny now, but he slowly got closer until his face was barely an inch away. 

"You're beautiful." It came out before Johnny could stop it, and he flushed a deep red color, finally managing to slither out from beneath Daniel and hurry around the front of the house. Daniel caught up before he could make it to the front, and Johnny was suddenly trapped up against the side of the house like some teenage girl would be trapped against the lockers between classes. Only the roles were reversed. Daniel, being the absolute girl that he was, strode up to Johnny and bit his lip to contain his smile, glancing up at him through his lashes. Johnny swallowed hard, and his blush deepened a few shades. 

"So you think I'm beautiful, huh, Goldilocks? You aren't so bad yourself." Daniel's hands crept their way up Johnny's chest. Johnny's found their way to his belt loops and he pulled Daniel closer until they were flush, Daniel lifting his chin and standing on his tiptoes. 

"We haven't got anywhere to be today, right?" Johnny asked, mild annoyance as Daniel nodded his head and closed the gap briefly. 

"Jessica wants to bring in a prototype for the pots tonight. We’ve gotta go soon,” he mumbled against Johnny's lips before falling silent once more and sliding his hands up to cup the blonde's cheeks. 

Jessica was the girl who worked at the pottery store just across the street who Johnny was definitely not jealous of. He just didn't particularly enjoy her company as much as Daniel seemed to. 

Speaking of Daniel... 

The brunette grunted as he was flipped around and pressed back against the wall instead, strong fingers pressing into his hips and keeping him there. The heat of it all, the intensity, it was all so different. It was foreign. So unlike kissing a girl, unlike kissing Ali. 

With Ali, everything had been gentle. Girls were soft, and Ali tended to be delicate like a flower. 

With Johnny, it was like lightning was coursing through his veins, and every second was more intense than the last. Kissing a boy was so much better and so much more raw and real. He could feel Johnny's hands on his waist, the sensation of his fingers pressing into the sliver of skin between the hem of his shirt and his pants and he wanted more, he needed more. 

Exhilaration hit him in waves, and the heat of the moment was great, but what was most exciting was letting Johnny explore. Daniel knew all too well that his partner's experience with boys was minimal, if not nonexistent, and while the brunette had done some experimentation back in Jersey, he couldn't quite call himself an expert. However, he did know enough to confirm the fact that the boy who was pinning him to a wall and dominating his mouth was making him very happy and he didn't want him to stop. 

After a few more moments, Johnny attempted to slow the pace, though Daniel was reluctant to let him. He wanted Johnny to be comfortable, so he surrendered all influence and just let himself be guided as the blonde tugged gently on his lower lip. Daniel opened his mouth obediently, allowing Johnny access without difficulty. He explored, though he was rather timid, and Daniel had to chase after him a few times to encourage him. He could tell Johnny had something smart to say by the way the boy was now struggling to hold the kiss due to his deep smirk. 

"As much as I'd love to do this all day, I think we should probably head out soon." Daniel was the first to pull away, and Johnny pouted at that, rubbing mindless circles into Daniel's hips that caused his eyes to flutter shut and a soft sigh to escape his lips. 

"You just want to go see Jessica," he complained, taking a step back to let Daniel move away from the wall. The brunette followed him though, reaching out to touch his arm with a raised eyebrow. 

"Oh, so that's what this is about, isn't it? I should have known. It takes jealousy and competition for Johnny Lawrence to engage a makeout session, doesn't it?" Daniel sighed, shaking his head. "Listen, Goldilocks, even if I did like Jessica, she's not interested. She's got a boyfriend. And I was sort of hopin’ that I do, too." He blushed, averting his eyes. Johnny would have done the same if he wasn't frozen in total shock. He didn't want to admit that he had been thinking the same over the past week, ever since Daniel had gotten back and everything had started happening. He was officially off crutches now, and he took the opportunity to drag Daniel into a sparring match just the day before. He totally let him win. 

"We've been on a date, haven't we?" Johnny pointed out, but he was still reluctant to give in. He wanted to deny the fact that he was jealous, but it was tough to ignore something so blatantly obvious. 

"Yeah, we have," Daniel replied, unable to keep the smile off his face. He shifted so he was in front of Johnny again. “Come on, look at me. You’ve got nothin’ to worry about. I promise.” Johnny just turned again, though not too far. Daniel grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles one by one. Bright blue eyes watched him carefully as he drew back, opening his own hand and pressing it against Johnny’s, palm to palm. The. He slowly laced their fingers together and glanced at the blonde with a shy smile. 

“Wise-guy,” Johnny grumbled, squeezing his hand and earning a huge smile that just about made his day all by itself. 

So there was that. There was Mr. Miyagi’s Little Trees. There was Johnny’s renewed foot that was just about done, though one of the cuts had left a little scar. 

Then there was the tournament. It was supposed to be a week away, but due to the lack of competitors thus far it was delayed another week and suddenly every dojo around had enough time to finalize their preparations. Daniel was still begging Miyagi to train him, and Johnny wasn’t very fond of the idea. Neither was the old man, seeing as he had denied Daniel’s request every time. Johnny had tried to talk him out of it a couple times, too. 

“You never know what kind of guy is gonna make it to the finals,” he had said just a night ago. Daniel had rolled his eyes, scoffing, but Johnny wasn’t kidding. “I’m serious, Daniel. You could get hurt, worse than you did last time.” 

“What, you don’t think I can handle myself?” Daniel had gotten to his feet, a challenging glint in his eyes. That was how they ended up fighting it out in a playful manner out back, Johnny’s first sparring match since his foot had gotten messed up. Daniel had decided in the end, even though he beat Johnny, that he was going to put a match to the application form just as Mr. Miyagi had suggested in the bonsai shop earlier in the day. 

Now Johnny felt a lot more at ease as they headed towards Daniel’s car, hand in hand. Miyagi was already out of the house, as he was most of the time lately. The ride to town wasn’t too long, but the sun was already almost set. Johnny would have to be getting home soon, which annoyed him to no end, but he didn’t bother trying to negotiate with his mother. She insisted he come home at night more often since he’d been spending all his days and evenings with Daniel and sometimes got home late, if he got home at all. 

“Hey, look who it is!” Daniel parked the car and cut the engine, hopping out and jogging up to the door where ‘Ugh... Jessica’ was standing. Johnny got out more slowly, observing the fact that she had a big brown bag with her and watching closely as Daniel held the door for her. He pretended not to notice the way Daniel cast him a sly glance, preferring pettiness over accepting the fact that Daniel was just trying to make him jealous. 

Johnny walked in after the girl, eyes going wide and his face darkening immensely when a mischievous hand tapped his ass as he passed by. He tried to play it cool like nothing had happened and planted his butt safely on a crate next to their makeshift table while Jessica emptied her paper bag. 

“I’ve got an overflow of Mac n’ cheese,” she complained, taking out a bowl covered by a sheet of tinfoil. Johnny had to admit it smelled good, but he couldn’t keep the light scowl off his face when she pulled out a fork and fed Daniel a bite, asking for his honest opinion and staring way too deeply into the depths of his eyes for the blonde boy’s liking. 

“Eleven out of ten,” Daniel announced, and she giggled, pulling out some plates. 

“Good, I’m glad you like it. Look, I’ve got way too much for just me, so please, I’d like both of you to have some. You haven’t eaten dinner yet, have you?” She glanced at Johnny, smiling a little, and he hated the fact that he couldn’t hate her. She was nice. He shook his head, and she seemed relieved as she piled a bit of the Mac onto his plate. He stole a fork and took a bite, surprised at the way it melted in his mouth. 

“It’s really good,” he admitted, purposefully avoiding Daniel’s gaze because he knew it would be smug. 

“Thanks, Johnny.” Jessica’s voice sounded pleasantly surprised, and he just nodded with a small smile, focusing on his plate as he took another bite. Or, he would have focused, if wasn’t for that mischievous hand that was adventuring again. First it found his knee, then ventured up his leg towards his waist where it dwelled for a moment before creeping its way down his arm and finding his free hand. Johnny struggled to keep the smile off his face while he ate, and still made it a point not to look at his boyfriend, though he didn’t pull his hand away. 

“Well, well, well. What do we have here? You’ve slept on it, Danny Boy. I hope you’ve got some good news for my pal Mike.” The lights went out, and Johnny was immediately on his feet. He reached forward and pulled Jessica up, pushing her behind him where Daniel stood, even though he knew the brunette wanted to stand beside him. Three people had entered the shop, and Johnny had never seen them before in his life, but he had a feeling they weren’t anyone he was going to be happy with. 

“Yeah, me too. How about it, Daniel? Are you going to make me happy or not?” The tallest of the bunch with some cheap haircut stepped forward, face blank and eyes even blanker. He almost seemed scripted. Johnny frowned deeply, letting go of Daniel’s hand and clenching his own into tight fists at his sides. 

“Oh, come on, you guys, not now. Would you turn on the lights? Jesus.” Daniel sounded unnerved, and that was enough to put Johnny on edge. He eyed the newcomers warily, making a mental note of where every single one of them was standing. One of them was on the far side of of the shop, and the other two were standing in front of them. The taller one, who he assumed was this ‘Mike’ the short guy had been talking about, took another step forward. 

“Look, man, I’m not signing your damn paper. Now get out of here.” Johnny tensed, sensing a change in the overall atmosphere in the room. Aggression crackled like lightning overhead. He was itching for a fight, and he could hear Kreese’s three rules echoing in the back of his mind, telling him to strike first, but he held back for his friends’ sakes. If he threw a punch then this was going to turn messy. 

“Hey! LaRusso says he won’t sign the paper,” Mike yelled. The boy standing across the room glanced over, and there was an icy look in his eyes. Then he tore through Miyagi’s makeshift wall like it was nothing. 

“Hey!” Daniel shouted, and in a flash he was across the shop, out of Johnny’s reach. He threw a punch, and then Johnny wasn’t looking anymore because he was focused on the other two as they made advances. 

“Don’t even think about it,” Johnny spat, throwing an arm around Mike’s neck from behind. He kicked the boy’s legs out from underneath him, pressing his face into the ground as hard as he could. His knee applied pressure onto the guy’s back while his arm cut off his windpipe, successfully interrupting his breathing pattern. 

“What’s the matter? Having trouble breathing?” Johnny chuckled in his ear, blood roaring in his ears as the adrenaline began it’s descent through his veins. But what caught him off guard was the raspy laughter than came from beneath him. Then before he could register what was happening, it was like the man turned into a snake and Johnny was suddenly the one on the floor. There was a weight on his chest and then there was pain going off in his face like a firecracker. He closed his eyes tightly, and he found himself wishing he had paid more attention when Kreese taught the, his minimal lessons on ground fighting. Grappling, he had called it. 

He could hear Jessica’s faint screams of horror in the background, and a grunt from Daniel that sounded more painful than it probably felt, though it still made Johnny angry. His arms felt like lead weights as he tried to lift them, but he managed to delve back into his memory a little. He threw his weight upwards and locked his arms around Mike’s neck, dragging him down so he was too close to hit Johnny’s face anymore. However, his arms were still free enough to land a nasty hit on the side, but Johnny was more focused on the task at hand. He trapped one of Mike’s legs in to his side between his own feet and clasped the boy’s arm on the same side, lifting his hips and throwing his weight into a roll. He came out on top, but a pair of arms and legs locked around him. 

“God, you’re annoying,” Johnny huffed, and a warm liquid trickled into his mouth as he spoke, presumably from his nose. It was metallic, and the taste was terrible. He forced himself up into a sitting position on one knee, throwing Mike’s arms off, but keeping hold of one. He threw one leg over Mike’s head, not too careful about whether he made contact or not, then let himself fall back so that Mike was on his side and Johnny had him trapped with an arm between his knees. He started to bend it backwards, a devilish grin working it’s way onto his face. 

“Tap or I break it!” He called out in a pleasant voice, taking his time to glance around the room. The stout and chubby guy who had been all confident earlier was looking at him with wide and horrified eyes. Daniel was in a rather compromising position. The remaining boy had gotten him from behind, holding his arms back so he couldn’t reach much of anything at all. 

“Let him go, or you so called ‘champion’ won’t be fighting anyone in a while,” Johnny threatened, applying enough pressure for it to start aching. The man beneath him remained silent, however, except for that unsettling little chuckle from earlier in the fight. 

“Is this the guy you were talking about yesterday, LaRusso? Who is he? Your boyfriend or something?” Anger bubbled up in Johnny’s chest. He really wanted to hear that snap, sickening as it was, and just have the whole thing be over and done with. 

“Johnny, don’t break his arm, man. I’m okay, really, we’ve just got to figure this out..” Daniel’s voice went in one ear and out the other. Johnny couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Let him go? What, so he could go pound Johnny’s boyfriend? No, thanks. Johnny thought about it real hard, and while he was thinking it over, his leverage was yanked right from out of his grasp. Before he could even gasp in surprise he was being dragged backwards and the sensation of being unable to breathe was too similar to that night at the tournament. He was thrown back a year in time and he choked, clutching at the arm that was around his neck with shaking hands. He could barely make out Daniel in the darkness, and his ears were ringing so loudly that he could hardly hear what anyone was saying. 

Jessica was closest. 

“Let him go! You’re killing him, can’t you see? He can’t breathe!” She was screaming, tugging on Johnny’s arm as if that was going to help at all. The pudgy guy shoved her out of the way as if he hadn’t just been standing around like some kind of dimwit. The first punch to Johnny’s stomach had him thinking that, if this was what he had put Daniel through all those times, then he really wouldn’t mind too much if he died right here right now. The second had him thinking nothing at all, and he felt like he was beginning to spiral downwards, out of control. 

He barely felt the third and fourth. 

“What’s the matter? Having trouble breathing?” Mike’s voice sounded in Johnny’s ear, but it sounded distant. The sliding door in the back of the shop flew opened just before Johnny stopped struggling. His weight began to sag, which just put more pressure in his neck, but he couldn’t lift his arms. They were even heavier than they had been earlier in the fight. But then the door opened, and within moments he was on the ground, breathing heavily and more quickly than he had even after Kreese had gotten ahold of him. 

“Johnny!” Jessica got to him first. She rolled him over and he turned away, coughing harshly into the crook of his elbow. She helped him into a sitting position and he saw Mr. Miyagi kick the last of them out the door. There were a few harsh shouts from outside that caused him to wince, and he massaged his neck gently, still taking deep breaths. 

Daniel completely smothered him seconds later, first grabbing his face and examining his nose, before pulling his hands away from his neck and demanding to know if he was hurt elsewhere. 

“My pride took a nosedive. I’m so out of practice. But no, I’m not hurt anywhere else.” His voice came out scratchier than he expected. Jessica was helping Miyagi clean up the macaroni that had spilled in the fight. 

“Yeah, well, those jerks were goin’ easy. At least the big guy was. Did you hear him laughin’, like you were no big deal?” Daniel sounded pissed, and it was nice to know he cared that much, but Johnny didn’t want him too upset just because he had lost a fight. 

“Daniel, I’ve lost fights before, you know. I wasn’t always the All-Valley champion, even before you got into town. Trust me, I’ve had worse.” Johnny sighed heavily, getting to his feet slowly and with the help of Daniel, who still didn’t look happy. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes. 

“Kreese,” he seethed, his grip on Johnny’s arm tightening unconsciously. “I swear to God, Johnny, if you weren’t so against your mom knowin’ about it then I would’ve called the police already.” He led Johnny outside, and the cool night’s air felt rather nice. 

“I know you would’ve, but she had enough on her plate without having to worry about something else. Plus, Sid wouldn’t be happy about it either since they’d probably want him to show up to the court session if there was one, and when he’s not working he’s either sleeping or reading the paper.” Johnny shook his head. Mr. Miyagi’s voice drifted towards them from his truck, which he was starting, and singing in as he got ready to go. 

“You should go in the car with him,” Johnny stated firmly. 

“I agree,” Jessica’s voice added, and she pulled Johnny’s arm around her shoulders instead, pushing Daniel away. The brunette’s eyes flitted from Johnny to Jessica and back to Johnny, who smirked at the scowl settling on his partner’s face. But he just nodded wordlessly, tossing his keys at Jessica and climbing into Miyagi’s truck. He was already making dramatic hand movements that made Johnny chuckle as he walked across the street where Jessica was leading him. 

“I’m going to assume you’d rather not go to the hospital, and if I were you then I wouldn’t want to go home looking like that. Here, come around the side, I’ll get you cleaned up.” She helped him into her little apartment, sitting him down on the couch and turning on the radio quietly as she headed into the bathroom. 

“So I know this is probably the last thing you want to talk about right now, but how about you and Daniel?” Her voice came from the next room over, but he could still detect the curious amusement and it made him blush a little at the mention of their relationship. 

“God, is it that obvious?” He laughed nervously, and if his nose was t bleeding he would have run his hand down the side of his face. Instead, he held the cloth that she pressed against it upon her return. She handed him a steaming cup, and he put down the cloth for a minute, taking a sip. It went down really nicely, and tasted a lot better than he expected. Smelled nicer than Miyagi’s usual shit, too. 

“I think it’s adorable. Sorry for not asking about the drink, I just know that people’s throats tend to get sore after they’ve been choked, and I put some honey in it so it’ll go down easier.” She smiled awkwardly, clasping her hands together and plopping an ice pack into the towel before balling it up and pressing it back against his face. Johnny held it for her, resting his head against the wall. 

“I appreciate it. Thank you, really. You don’t have to drive me back or anything, I can keep Daniel’s car, I’ll just drive it to Miyagi’s place tomorrow.” She nodded, helping him clear the rest of the blood from his nose. It was a little tender, but it had stopped bleeding and it didn’t seem to be broken, which was the luckiest part of everything that had happened. He thanked her again and left the apartment once she handed him the keys, sliding into the driver’s seat of Daniel’s car for the first time. It felt weird to be on this side of the car, but he just shook his head and started the engine, pulling away from the curb. 

The ride home was dark and uneventful. Johnny wasn’t even sure he had passed a single car on the road. Ever second that went by he got a worse feeling, a churning deep in his stomach. He headed up to his room rather quickly when he got back, and almost as if it had been waiting for him, the telephone rang. He stared at it for a minute before walking over and picking it up hesitantly. 

“Hello?” 

“It’s Daniel. Johnny, the trees are gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NOOOOOOOO WHAT NEXT??!


	10. - 09 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda long

Johnny was pissed, to say the least, and he was out for blood. He could feel his cobra instincts creeping up on him just out of sight, and although it made him uncomfortable, part of him just wanted to embrace it and go looking for those punks who had trashed the shop. Daniel was mad too, but he was taking it differently, and although it was hypocritical for him to be angry about it, Johnny wasn't happy. Some guy who claimed to work with Cobra Kai offered him a few lessons and he had been taking them for a week, claiming that they were helping more than Mr. Miyagi ever did. 

Johnny knew that was bullshit. Daniel didn't want to hang out at night anymore, claimed he was tired from the day's training, but Johnny could see the scabs forming on his knuckles when he could convince him to go out in the morning. He couldn't help but feel like Daniel was acting out of fear, and he could see the boy spiraling downwards even as he seemed to think he was climbing up. 

Johnny had started spending more time with Jessica while Daniel busied himself. She was actually fun to hang out with once Johnny got past the fact that she was a girl and Daniel was a boy and they were friends. That was it, friends, he reminded himself. However, when it came to Johnny and Daniel, he was proud to say that they were more than friends. 

It hadn't felt like it lately. It felt more like Daniel was Johnny's boyfriend and Cobra Kai was Daniel's. It was ridiculous to be jealous of a dojo, but it wasn't necessarily jealousy so much as frustration and maybe a bit of longing. Daniel had just been busy, too busy for anything else. And whenever he was at Miyagi's place, he always had something to be reading that was just more important. 

There was one week left until the tournament. Johnny was getting anxious. Daniel had signed the paper after he went behind both Johnny and Mr. Miyagi's backs to get the thousand dollar bonsai tree and been dangled off the edge of a cliff, which was just another tic mark to Johnny's list of reasons to hate Mike Barnes. He had told Daniel he didn't think it was a good idea, and Jessica had shared that she didn't like it either, and Johnny had spent most of their time together upset that she had gone along with it anyway without telling him. 

Johnny was scared, too. He didn't want Daniel to get hurt. The only reason Mike hadn't touched him the other night was because he had been kept busy. 

There was a small voice in the back of Johnny's head that was telling him something that he didn't exactly disagree with. 

'You enter the tournament. You had Barnes beat until you got distracted. The only reason he got you was because of the back headlock, and that's not allowed in the tournament. You beat him, then in the final fight it's just like sparring with Daniel, and he doesn't have to get killed.' 

So Johnny had started training by himself. Sometimes Jessica would help him, and they would go for runs together. He made her promise not to tell Daniel, because he knew the other boy would flip his shit if he found out any time before the tournament, and he brought in the application by himself. He made sure his dojo was 'unaffiliated' so he wasn't with Cobra Kai or Miyagi, just by himself. 

It was the day that Jessica was leaving with her boyfriend. Daniel had gotten tickets to some weird night club for the three of them as a going away present. Yet he still made time to train that day. Johnny made him promise to get out early over the phone, however, and he was just getting off his bike when Daniel came running out of the house towards him. A smile blossomed on his face as he got close and Johnny nearly toppled over when for the first time in what felt like months Daniel leaned up into his arms, legs automatically locking around his waist. 

"Hey, Wise-guy," Johnny teased, and Daniel pressed their foreheads together. For a minute, everything felt alright. 

"I feel like I haven't really seen you in forever," Daniel murmured, turning his head so Johnny could place a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I've just been so busy. But another week and it won't matter anymore, Johnny. We can spend all the time in the world together, you and me." The certainty in his voice both concerned and reassured Johnny, but he told himself not to look too far into it. This afternoon was his afternoon with Daniel, and this evening was their evening with Jessica. He could worry about other problems another time. 

"It's okay. I miss you, though. At night, when you go to bed early." Johnny slid his hands into Daniel's back pockets, remembering very clearly the indiscreet tap on his butt just a week earlier and squeezing a tiny bit just to spite him. Daniel squeaked in surprise, hiding his blushing face in the side of Johnny's neck. 

"Sorry," he mumbled, pressing a featherlight kiss into the skin which made Johnny shiver a little. "I've just been really tired, and -" 

"Hurt," Johnny interrupted. "He makes your knuckles bleed. I know what that's like. How thick are the dummy's legs?" Daniel was silent for a minute, and Johnny could feel his shame as he began carrying him back towards the house. Part of him felt like the kid should be ashamed, but he was mostly just sad to be holding such a broken person in his arms. 

"Thick enough," Daniel finally replied once they were in his room. Johnny sat on the bed and Daniel lifted his head up. There was a flicker of fear in his eyes that Johnny didn't like at all. "It hurts, Johnny. Every day. I have to pretend it doesn't, but it does. And I'm sore, but I have to go back, or else I don't stand a chance." Johnny reached up and brushed Daniel's hair back, the softness such a contrast from his prickly personality. 

"Daniel, there's something I need you to remember." He frowned, and Daniel nodded slowly, though he averted his eyes. "Barnes can't kill you. This is still an under eighteen tournament. He can't damage you permanently. I think that what my team did to your leg was the worst anyone had been hurt in years." Johnny guided Daniel's head down so their foreheads rested against each other. "It's just a sparring match. Light contact, remember? Even if he hits you hard, just hit him back. But also, remember that it's okay to be afraid." 

"Mr. Silver says that I shouldn't let myself be afraid. When my knuckles bleed he tells me to pretend it's my enemy's blood, not my own, and just hit harder." Daniel looked down, and he probably would have pulled away if Johnny didn't bury his hands in his hair and hold him in place. "I haven't been very good to Mr. Miyagi either. I closed the door in his face just the other day. He's tryin' to help, man, and I just shut the door on him." 

"I'm messin' everythin' up, Johnny. I'm treating everyone like shit." Johnny pulled him close, wrapping his arms around his skinny frame. Daniel buried his face back into the crook of Johnny's neck, but he didn't move his arms. 

"So fix it. Let's treat everyone real nice tonight, yeah?" Daniel nodded faintly, lifting his head a bit and beginning a light trail of kisses up his neck. There was nothing rushed about it as he reached Johnny's jaw, slowly making his way over to the corner of his mouth. 

"Startin' with you, sound good?" Daniel chuckled at his own little joke, fitting their lips together very gently. It was brief, but slow and sweet. Johnny certainly felt a lot better about a lot of things once it was over, and went back in for another one just to be sure. 

"If being real nice means kissing people then I'm afraid we're going to have to stay in for the night," Johnny stated blatantly, earning a laugh, a beautiful and gorgeous laugh that made him light up like a Christmas tree. 

"I'll save the kisses for later. Hopefully people can settle for just 'nice', because I don't have enough 'real nice' to go around. It's specially saved for one person, you know." Both boys were smiling like idiots as they joked back and forth, each laughing at their own quips. 

"We have to get ready. It's almost time to go pick up Jessica." Neither of them moved. Daniel was staring at him with a strange look in his eyes, a look that was battling with his common sense. 

"Yeah, but she'll live if we're a few minutes late, right?" Daniel averted his eyes, grinning as he tugged on the hem of Johnny's shirt. The blonde smirked, pushing Daniel off of his lap and onto the bed next to him so that he could get up. 

"In your dreams, LaRusso." A pair of arms wrapped around his midsection as he opened Daniel's closet, and he tried his best to ignore them, but it was pretty hard when that mischievous hand was always going on adventures. It moved along his waist, gliding up, then back down, searching for it's one desire, and that it found when it reached the bottom of his shirt. 

Johnny had never felt more like a teenager in his life. Adults were - or at least, they were supposed to be - sensible, and they didn't fool around when they had somewhere to be. 

Johnny was not being an adult when he paused in his actions to ponder what he should do as he felt Daniel's hand creeping up his body from underneath his shirt. He closed his eyes for a moment. He already had half of the outfit in his hands. His options were clear, and simple: 

Drop the clothes and fool around just like any other teenager with a frisky boyfriend and raging hormones would. 

Or, on a more boring but mature note, he could insist they got ready. They really were already going to be late. 

Johnny chose both. He turned around in Daniel's arms, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. He backed him up until he was sitting on the bed and Johnny towered over him, tossing the clothes aside. He unbuttoned the stupid flannel his boyfriend was wearing, throwing it off of him and grabbing the fresh one that was to go under his sweater. 

Daniel was laughing childishly as Johnny got him dressed, which was the opposite of what could be happening between them. They broke the kiss only so Johnny could shove the sweater over Daniel's head, reconnecting immediately after as if they were lifelines to each other. Next came the harder part, but Johnny didn't give himself time to hesitate. He knew he'd stop if he let himself think about it, so he tugged on the drawstring of Daniel's sweatpants, pulling them down a bit slowly. Daniel had gone a bit quieter now, his arms coming up to slide around Johnny's neck. 

Johnny discarded the sweatpants, and picked up the jeans. He broke the kiss and lowered himself down, easing Daniel's legs through the pant holes slowly and gently. He stood up and pulled his boyfriend into a standing position, sliding the jeans up to his waist. Daniel watched in silence and with wide eyes as Johnny zipped up his fly and buttoned the very top. 

They exchanged a few moments where nobody talked. Johnny just stared at Daniel's chest, and he was sure his face was bright red. He could feel Daniel's eyes on him, and it gave him the chills, but he didn't dislike it. 

"You don't need help with your shoes, too, do you?" Johnny blurted out. Daniel's face broke out into a huge smile, and he laughed, shaking his head. But he looked flustered, too. "Good.." Johnny hesitated, then pulled off his jacket. It was the red one from Cobra Kai, and he didn't like the logo on it because of where it came from, but it still made him look cool so he wore it on occasion. This time he put it around Daniel's shoulders, easing his arms through the sleeves and enjoying the way that it was much too big for him. 

"I've already got a red jacket, Johnny." The smirk on Daniel's face said it all. He knew exactly what Johnny was trying to do. The blonde shrugged, raising his eyebrows with an expression of indifference. 

"Yeah, but this one makes you look like less of a dork." 

"Ohh, I see. Does it, now?" Once again, Daniel could see right through him, and Johnny would be lying if he said he didn't like the way it made him shiver a little bit. "Hmm. And to think, I was under the impression that you liked this dork." The brunette shrugged, mouthing 'What can you do?' and strutting out the door. 

"I do like this dork. I like him a lot." Johnny caught up just as Daniel finished jamming his sneakers on, picking him up around the middle and carrying him outside. "I just like him even better when he's wearing my clothes." Daniel didn't fight it, but he did snort at Johnny's last comment. When he put the boy down, Johnny shoved a helmet over his head, ignoring Daniel's whines and complaints about his hair. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, LaRusso. You'll be thanking me if we crash and your head isn't split opened." He threw on his own helmet and swung his leg over the bike, beckoning for Daniel to do the same. A pair of arms secured themselves tightly around his waist and they were off. 

The ride was short, but the feeling of someone holding on to him comforted Johnny through some of the stress of the past week. He stopped the bike just outside Jessica's apartment, cutting the engine and getting off quickly. Daniel wobbled for a moment as he tried to swing his leg over too quickly and Johnny's arms shot out immediately, steadying him. Daniel shoved his arms away and Johnny snickered as he stumbled off the bike, throwing the helmet off and fuming over his 'ruined' hair. 

"Daniel," he managed, biting his thumb to contain his laughter. The boy turned to look at him, scowling. "Your hair looks great. Come here." He beckoned him forward, and Daniel trudged over with a begrudging look on his face. Johnny lifted his hands and ran them through the boy's silky hair a few times, relishing the softness against his fingertips. He pulled Daniel's head closer and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose. "You look amazing. So good that I don't know why I'm letting you go out in public. Someone might try to steal you." Daniel's giggle made his heart flutter. He found Daniel's hand and laced their fingers together, tugging him over to Jessica's door. 

"Hey, anybody home?" Johnny rapped his knuckles against the door, which opened seconds later and revealed a smiling Jessica. 

"Hey, Johnny, what's up?" She lifted a hand and he automatically met it with his own, engaging the little handshake they had created when they weren't running or working out. Daniel watched with huge eyes, and Johnny felt a twinge of satisfaction. 

"My, my, my, what did I miss here?" Daniel asked as they all set off. Johnny decided to play it up a little bit, offering Jess his arm. She rolled her eyes, but accepted the gesture under Daniel's watchful gaze. One hand holding Daniel's and the opposite arm holding Jessica's, Johnny felt like an accomplished man. He had his lover and his best friend by his sides, and they were on their way to have a night out on the town. 

"Well, this is exciting!" Jess tugged Johnny a bit more quickly while Daniel let go of his hand to get the tickets out of his wallet. 

"Wait up!" He hurried forward, handing all three to the guy at the door. They were let in and immediately Jessica dragged Johnny towards the dance floor. The blonde grabbed Daniel's arm before he was too far away, unwilling to leave him alone at a party. Caught by surprise, the brunette fell forward and Johnny stopped dead, throwing his arms out and scooping him up. 

"Learn balance," Johnny teased over the blaring music, and noted Daniel's blushing face as he glanced around to see if anyone had been looking. He held on tightly to Johnny's arm as the blonde led him through the crowd to where Jess was dancing shamelessly. "Loosen up, LaRusso. Let's dance. Do one of your dorky spins." 

Daniel did him one better. He spun twice, then looked up at Johnny with a sly grin. The three danced the night away. Jessica slipped off at some point to get a drink, and eventually a slow song came on. 

"Shut up," Daniel said suddenly, throwing his arms around Johnny's neck. The blonde raised an eyebrow, laughing. 

"I didn't even say anything." His hands settled on Daniel's waist, and they moved together as one. 

"Shut up!" Daniel insisted, hiding his face in his shoulder. His fingertips trailed up and down the back of Johnny's neck, sending a shiver down his spine, but it wasn't unpleasant. Johnny pulled him closer, arms moving more fully around his partner rather than just resting on his waist. 

"You're adorable." Johnny pressed his cheek against Daniel's head. 

"Yeah, and you're petty. Holdin' your arm out for Jess. I know what you're try'na to do." Daniel's voice was sharp, but it was laced with fondness and amusement. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Johnny lifted his head a bit so he could look around at the crowd. He couldn't see Jessica anywhere. People were crowding in from all sides, most dancing, but others just talking or laughing with each other. He made sure to hold Daniel close, arms tightening around him momentarily. He could feel Daniel's fingers working against the back of his neck much like they had worked against his back what felt like forever ago. 

"Yeah, yeah, sure you don't. But I do." Now he was tugging on the hairs at the base of Johnny's neck. The blonde closed his eyes and sighed quietly at the sensation. 

"Is it working?" He managed to ask, mind growing slightly fuzzy at the comfort with his situation. 

"Maybe a little. But I'm pretty confident that if you were given a choice, you'd choose me." The confidence dripping from Daniel's voice made Johnny feel really good about himself. He didn't want Daniel to doubt his commitment. 

"You've won me over." The song was ending, and a faster tune was sure to follow it. "What do you say we go find Jess? This night was supposed to be for her, wasn't it?" He pulled away a bit, grabbing Daniel's hand and leading him through the crowd. Tension was thick near the bar, and there were definitely a few guys that looked apt to give girls a hard time. 

They found Jess in a situation not too far off. Some guy had his arm around her despite her attempts to push him away. Daniel pulled away from Johnny and strode over, tugging her away. 

"Come on, man, she's with me." Jess fled behind him, and Johnny pushed his way over to them through the crowd. Her eyes shone with relief, but the moment she turned to face Johnny, movement exploded behind her. Johnny barely had time to look up before Daniel's fist was flying out and blood spurted from the poor idiot's nose who had been moving in on Jessica. Johnny's jaw dropped as the guy fell backwards with red pouring from his nasal cavities, and everyone near them was screaming which was enough to make anyone go deaf. 

Daniel turned to look at Johnny with wide and fear-filled eyes. The pure terror in his expression was all too familiar to the way Johnny had felt the first time he realized what Kreese's lessons had been doing to him. His heart crumbled a little bit and he could barely feel his arm because Jess had such a tight grip. He opened his mouth to say something, moved his free arm to reach out, to do anything, but out of nowhere, a sketchy looking dude with slick hair and a baggy coat grabbed Daniel by the shoulders, spinning him around. 

Johnny watched as they exchanged a few words, Daniel panicked, judging by his hand movements, and the tall man excited, based off his disgusting smile. Then everything started happening at once, and Daniel had disappeared along with the strange man. Deafening screams came form all directions, and Johnny felt the familiar quickening of his heartbeat. The blood drained from his face and his breathing picked up speed. 

"Johnny, can you hear me? Are you okay?" Jess tugged on his sleeve, and he looked over at her blankly, struggling to get enough oxygen into his body. 

"We need to go," he managed to force out, knees shaking as he started to shove his way through the crowd. He felt a hand catch his own and he pulled Jessica along with him, finally breaking out into the night. He took a few deep breaths, head spinning. 

He hated what had just happened. He absolutely despised whoever this 'Mr. Silver' was and he wanted to put an end to whatever he was doing with Daniel. Johnny ran a hand through his hair, and he could feel the sweat forming on his brow as he started walking. His pace was rather uneven, and he had to tug at his collar a few times to cool down. 

"Johnny, stop it!" Jess tugged on his hand, and he skidded to a stop, chest heaving and tears stinging his eyes. He needed to get to her place, or to Miyagi's, just somewhere that wasn't there. It was dark, which just made him more anxious. He pulled his hand away and hurried it in his hair, following the previous as he paced. 

"We need to go, we've gotta go to Miyagi's place, that's what we've got to do. He'll know. He'll know what to do." Johnny continued walking. He could see Jessica's apartment at the end of the street, it wasn't too far. Her footsteps echoed behind him as he broke into a run. "He'll come here first, just.. I need to go get the car, we can bring Miyagi and he'll fix everything." Johnny got on his bike once he arrived, securing his helmet over his head. 

"Johnny, wait! You need to stop and calm down. What the hell is going on?" Jessica caught up with him and grabbed his arm again before he could get away. 

"Nothing good is going on, Jess. Can't you gather that much? I just need to go back. You just.. wait here." He pinched the bridge of his nose, taking another deep breath of the crisp night's air. "I need you to try and keep him here, because with the way he's been talking and acting, he won't want to see the old man right now. Do you have a car?" She nodded, and relief hit him like a ton of bricks. "If he insists you take him home, then follow this road past the train tracks for like three miles and turn left down the sketchy dirt road. It's not a murder spot, it's where his teacher lives. I might just meet you halfway." He revved the engine, watching her nod again, a grim smile gracing her face. 

"If he asks where you are, what should I tell him?" She asked as he eased the bike out into the road. He hesitated, heart pounding in his chest. 

"Tell him I went home. Tell him I'm not mad at him. Please, tell him that I am not mad at him, at all, because it's so important that he knows I'm not upset with him." Johnny begged, and there was a flash of surprise in her eyes. 

"Alright, you're not mad at him, I get it. You went home, and you're not mad at him." It was Johnny's turn to nod. He heard a few echoing footsteps and glanced over his shoulder to see a figure running down the sidewalk on the other side of the street. There was some regret in Johnny's heart as he pulled away under the smoldering gazes of two people, one of which he knew the owner, and the other he was unsure of. However, he had a pretty good guess, and it tore his heart into shreds to have to leave him there like that. 

Pulling into Miyagi's house minutes later after having broken the speed limit to what was probably a new record, he knew it was probably for the best. He couldn't seem to get off his bike fast enough. The helmet hit the ground and he ran into the house unannounced for the first time in his life. 

"Miyagi!" He called out, gaze sweeping through the first room quickly. "Mr. Miyagi! Where are you?!" Johnny was desperate. He ran through every room in the house, then searched the whole outside. He was beginning to lose hope, but the truck was still where he had last seen it in the driveway. One last idea was bouncing around in his head after twenty minutes of thoroughly tearing the place apart - figuratively, of course. 

He opened the small shed on the side of the old man's house, and saw that the fishing pole was missing. 

"God damnit!" He shouted into the darkness. Where did Miyagi go fishing? There was literally nowhere to go without his truck. The sound of a car door being shut came from the front of the house. He froze, head spinning as he tried to work out who it could possibly be. Surely Jessica had kept Daniel busy longer than that? What if it was Barnes, coming to trash Miyagi's house now instead of being satisfied with just his shop? 

"Mr. Lawrence?" He whirled around to see the old man coming around the side of the house. His usually guarded expression was filled with surprise. "What you doing here? Where Daniel-San?" 

The relief was overwhelming. Johnny's shoulders slumped a bit. But it wasn't over yet. They had to get back to Daniel. 

"It's about Daniel. He's not here, Jessica is trying to keep him busy. The training he's been doing, with this Mr. Silver guy, it's ruining him. I think you know what I mean." Miyagi's grave expression gave him his answer, so he continued. "I can't watch him deal with it anymore. He told me earlier that it hurts, and I know it hurts. I've been there, old man." 

"Mr. Lawrence. Miyagi no can help. Daniel-San no listen." Miyagi shook his head firmly, shuffling past Johnny and putting his fishing rod away. He closed the shack silently, before turning and looking up at the blonde blankly. 

"Well I don't think we have a choice anymore. He's in trouble. We were at this dance club and he socked some guy right in the face, broke his nose in a single punch. It was completely unprovoked, and then some greasy guy with his hair in a pony tail stole him away." Johnny tried to straighten his posture, but the weight of the situation just forced his shoulders lower. "You've got to talk to him, please, I don't know what to do. He's hurting himself. Please." Johnny forced himself to keep his arms still by his side, squeezing his eyes shut and bending at the waist in a bow towards the old man. 

"Okay." The answer came as a surprise. Johnny looked up, eyes wide. Miyagi looked right back. The younger man straightened up, and both were silent for a few long moments. It was like a staring contest. Then there was the sound of car wheels on a dirt road and car doors opening and closing. Johnny took a step back and Miyagi turned around. He walked around the side of the house and Johnny backed up a bit more. He wanted this to be between student and teacher. Miyagi looked back at him from the corner with raised eyebrows. 

"Mr. Lawrence. You wish come with Miyagi?" Another surprise. Johnny hesitated. Then he shook his head firmly, leaning against the wall. "You sure?" Johnny hesitated once again. A million thoughts swirled in his mind as he considered his options. 

"I really think you have to be the one to talk to him," he folded his arms over his chest uncomfortably. Mr. Miyagi smiled a little. 

"Can still come with, Johnny." It was the first time the old man had ever called him anything other than 'Mr. Lawrence'. "Miyagi still talk to Daniel-San. You here too. Provide moral support." Miyagi beckoned Johnny over, and he pushed off the wall, taking a few hesitant steps in his direction. He peered around the side and saw Daniel sitting next to the car with his head in his hands. Jess was standing beside him, casting worried glanced in their direction. He met her gaze, and she visibly relaxed a little, but gestured down at Daniel with a grim expression. Miyagi began to shuffle forward, and Johnny forced himself to move as well. Jess bent down to mutter something in Daniel's ear, then walked over to meet them halfway. 

"Hey. Is it alright if I wait just inside? I don't want to interrupt anything." She waved awkwardly, keeping her voice low. Miyagi just nodded, walking right past her. She cast an uncomfortable look in Johnny's direction, and part of him wanted to follow her and retreat, but Miyagi was already almost there and the thought of leaving Daniel alone on the ground so broken like that made his stomach churn. 

"Daniel-San." Miyagi approached, and Johnny stood on the other side of him, leaning against the car and looking down. 

"What?" Daniel didn't lift his head. Johnny slid down and sat beside him so their shoulders brushed against each other. The other boy flinched away, causing the remains of Johnny's heart after that night to crumble. He frowned deeply, glancing up at Miyagi who just looked down at Daniel with a sad expression. 

“Look at Miyagi.” Finally, Daniel looked up, and Johnny inhaled slowly to keep himself from gasping. Tears were soaking his boyfriend’s cheeks. His eyes were red from crying. He looked shattered. He avoided Miyagi’s eyes, despite his teacher’s request, and accidentally met Johnny’s. Johnny could feel the tears he had been holding back all night threatening to spill, and when he blinked one of them actually did fall. He forced the rest back, attempting to hold Daniel’s gaze steadily even with his racing heart. 

“What happen?” Miyagi asked casually. Daniel stared at Johnny, and his face crumbled, fresh tears tumbling down. Johnny reached out tentatively, and this time Daniel melted against him, choked sobs that were muffled only by his support system’s shirt escaping him. 

“I can’t do it anymore, Mr. Miyagi. He’s ruining me. It’s just like when Barnes broke the bonsai tree. Silver broke me.” Johnny held him tightly, balling his shirt up into a fist. 

“Daniel-San. Come. Miyagi show you something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How depressing. Perhaps in the next chapter you’ll have a break from kisses, just because I always feel like I overdo it. Hope it was ok lol


	11. - 10 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops

Johnny didn't stick around much longer. Once Daniel had calmed down, the blonde had excused himself and walked Jess back out to her car. 

"He'll be alright, Johnny. He's a good guy, really, and you know that more than anyone. He'll be okay." She pulled him into a hug, and he returned it gratefully. A good hug was certainly in order. Perhaps he would ask for a hug from his mother, too, if she was still awake. 

"I know," he whispered. 

"You know, I really wish I could be here for the tournament." She pulled away and looked up at him with her arms folded across her chest. Johnny exhaled slowly, trying to steady his heart rate. 

"Yeah, I know. It'll be okay. I'll be okay," he added, noticing the flicker of doubt in her eyes. 

"Are you sure? You're going to be more or less alone." She reached up and wiped his single tear track away from his cheek. He sighed, leaning into her touch and shrugging. 

"I'm sure. You've got to get going. Thank you for everything." Johnny managed a smile, and she smiled too. "You really have become one of my best friends." 

"I'll have to come back and visit, then." She laughed, and Johnny just nodded, opening her car door so she could get in. "I'll see you around, Johnny." 

“See ya, Shortstack.” He closed the door and she pulled out of the driveway, her taillights disappearing around the corner. Johnny ran a hand through his hair, sighing heavily. 

“Right..” He headed over to his motorcycle, running his hand along the side as he walked around it. The bike was getting a little old. He had owned it for almost two years. All of the paint jobs he had gotten done on it were still there. A cobra hissed at him from one side, and the fist that was always on their competition karategi was on the other side. He made his own fist and bumped it against the one on his bike, crouching down so he could look at it closely. Something he hadn’t done before, not even when he first got it done. It looked cool from far away, so why look closer when nobody else was going to? Now he could see the places where pebbles had sprayed up from the road and started chipping at the paint. 

Now that the shock was over, Johnny was just angry. Even more angry than he had been before. He rested his forehead against the bike, and the cool metal was nice against his skin. He could vaguely hear Daniel’s voice coming out of the house, but he didn’t look up. He had to get going sooner rather than later. 

“Hey, Mr. Miyagi, if Johnny comes wandering back inside would’ja tell him he doesn’t have to wait? He can just head home. I know he’s probably exhausted.” There was a grunt from inside the house that seemed to satisfy Daniel, and a car door shut, a sound that had grown increasingly familiar as the night went on. Johnny couldn’t help but wonder where Daniel was going. He stood up and walked over to the yellow car, hesitating around a foot away. 

“Where are you going?” He asked finally, and Daniel looked up from where he was fumbling with the keys. He visibly relaxed a little when he realized who it was. 

“I’m goin’ to end it with Mr. Silver. I didn’t like what happened back there any more than you probably did. I just want to go tell him that it’s over.” Johnny started walking around the car and got in the passenger seat. “Hey, man, what are you doin’? I can go alone.” 

“Not a chance, LaRusso. Don’t forget, he may have been giving you lessons, but this Mr. Silver guy is still part of Cobra Kai. He won’t just let you walk away, I can promise you that.” Daniel shook his head at that, but a fond smile began to form on his face as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway. 

“It’s such a stupidly sappy thing to say, but I don’t deserve you. Not after the stunt I pulled tonight.” Daniel was avoiding Johnny’s gaze, but he wasn’t looking directly at the road either. He kept shifting his grip on the wheel nervously. “I know it’s somethin’ you’re afraid of, and I guess what I’m tryin’ to say is that it was wrong of me to use it as a way out. And.. I’m sorry.” 

“Listen, don’t apologize to me. I’m not the one with a broken nose.” Daniel winced, and Johnny’s breath hitched. He switched courses immediately. “This has to be feeling like a life or death situation to you. I mean, they dangled you off the side of a cliff for God’s sake. I can understand the feeling of having nowhere to go.” He looked down at his hands, twisting his fingers together. Daniel remained silent. 

“”It sucks.” His voice broke a little bit, and he swallowed hard, biting his knuckle to keep in the sob he was sure wanted to surface. He watched the streetlights as they slowed to a stop on the side of the road, having reached their destination. He wasn’t sure he wanted to get out of the car, but he didn’t feel like he had a choice. He ran a hand down the side of his face, taking a deep breath. Then he got out of the car and walked up to the dojo entrance, just like it was any other class on any other night. 

Only it wasn’t just any other class, because he hadn’t had a class in a good few weeks, and it wasn’t any other night because tonight Daniel was quitting. He could feel his partner’s presence just behind him, and he reached back. Daniel linked their hands together and grabbed the back of his shirt tightly. 

“Mr. Silver?” Daniel called out in a small voice. Johnny gripped his hand tightly, leading him forwards onto the mats. Upon glancing behind, he could see that the cardboard cutout of Kreese was still standing high and mighty. “Mr. Silver? Hello?” Daniel shouted again. Johnny turned and focused on the task at hand. A man came out of the back room. He was the same guy from the night club. He had greasy, slicked back hair that was tied up in a pony tail. His smile was still as vile and evil-looking as it had been hours ago. The only difference was the fact that instead of his earlier outfit, he was in black karategi. 

“Hey, Danny Boy.” His voice made Johnny’s blood boil. The fact that he had a nickname for Daniel made him feel like steam should be coming out of his ears. “Who’s this? A friend of yours?” The look in Silver’s eyes when he looked at Johnny told him that he somehow already knew. Whether it was Kreese, or someone else who told him who Johnny was, the boy didn’t know. But somehow, when that man looked at Johnny, there was the unmistakable glint or knowing in his eyes that sent a shiver down his spine. 

“Mr. Silver, this is Johnny Lawrence. He’s my -“ 

“Friend,” Johnny blurted out. “We train together sometimes.” He averted his eyes, anxiety building up from deep in his chest. Daniel nodded vigorously from behind him. Silver’s eyes trailed down to where their hands were linked together, and his eyebrows raised. 

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Mr. Lawrence.” His smile grew wider, and as his smile grew, so did Johnny’s anxiety. Something didn’t feel right. “Where’d you go, Danny Boy?” 

“I had to go think about some things..” Daniel was practically hiding behind Johnny at this point. The blonde straightened up, squeezing his hand a little. “I’ve decided on somethin’, Mr. Silver. I’m not gonna defend my title. So, thanks for everything, but this isn’t me.” 

Then the man did the worst thing he could have possibly done. He started laughing. Johnny’s breath hitched. Daniel was gripping his hand so tightly that it was going numb. 

“That’s cute. That’s gold!” He shouted the last word, causing both boys to jump slightly. Johnny quickly composed himself, subconsciously shifting into a more defensive position. He tweaked the position of his feet a little bit, and it was all too easy to fall back into the obsessive routine of perfection. 

“I’m afraid you don’t have much of a choice, Mr. LaRusso. You will defend. You’re getting in that ring.” His voice echoed throughout the relatively empty room. Johnny clenched his free hand into a fist, muscles tensing. 

“Excuse me, but Mr. Silver, you can’t make me do something I don’t want to do..” Daniel trailed off, and the fear in his voice was what led to Johnny dropping his hand slowly and steadily. He shifted his weight a bit, angling his feet more accurately and preparing to be the one to strike first, if worse came to worse. 

“Mr. Lawrence, I’ve been making you do things you didn’t want to do since the moment you first met me.” He snapped his fingers, and there was a flicker of movement behind him. Johnny automatically raised his guard, eyes narrowing at the sight of the last person he wanted to see. Barnes came around the corner looking more smug than ever when he saw Johnny standing there. Daniel tugged on Johnny’s shirt a little. 

“Come on, Johnny, let’s just get out of here.” Johnny followed the tugs, but he kept his eyes on Silver and Barnes, who watched them go with shadows making them look more sinister than ever. He was so focused on them that when someone screamed behind him, he nearly tripped over himself whirling around to see who it was. He found himself face-to-face with John Kreese, and his heart nearly exploded in his chest out of pure terror. His arms shot out and he grabbed Daniel, unsure which side he’d rather have him on. He settled for shoving him to the side so that Kreese was on his right and Silver was on his left with Barnes. He resumed his defensive stance, eyes flickering between the two spots frantically. He could feel the blood draining from his face as Kreese strode closer and closer, a critical look on his face. 

“Long time no see, Mr. Lawrence. I see you’ve let yourself go. You’re slouching, and your guard should be higher up.” His words cut through Johnny like a knife, and he found himself correcting the faults automatically. He exhaled sharply when Kreese lashed out as if he were about to throw a punch, but he didn’t flinch. The fist stopped just shy of his block. 

“What do you think, Mr. Kreese? Should we let our student have his fun?” Silver chuckled, backing up a few steps. 

“Sure,” Kreese replied indifferently. Then a menacing look darkened his eyes. “But I want the blonde for myself. We’ve got unfinished business.” Cold terror was clawing at Johnny’s heart, but he forced his expression to remain stoic. The second Kreese’s arm twitched, he exploded into motion, grabbing his old Sensei’s arm and twisting it back. He wrenched him forward with all of his strength and landed a kick to his stomach. Kreese’s breath left him in a huff, but he quickly gathered himself, clenching down on the wrist of the hand that had grabbed his arm. 

Johnny cried out as a foot buried itself in his stomach and he doubled over, squeezing his eyes shut. For all the training a boy could do, it was hard to work up a pain tolerance when nobody was there to hit you back. Kreese made good use of that, yanking him forwards and grabbing him by his hair. He gasped, head beginning to throb as he was dragged backwards onto the mats. He could faintly hear Daniel’s voice in the background, along with the shouts of Silver. Then his back hit the floor and Kreese’s heel slammed down into his gut. He rolled onto his side, a coughing fit taking over his body. A hand buried itself in his hair once again and he groaned as he was pulled into a sitting position, a few hairs uprooting from his scalp. 

“Fear does not exist in this dojo, does it?” 

That couldn’t be, because Johnny was very afraid. He shoved the feeling aside, struggling to get enough breath in his body as he grabbed Kreese’s wrist. He steadied himself and moved his hands behind Kreese’s head, wrenching it down as his knee came up. There was a satisfying thud and a slight crack as his face smacked against the hard bone, and his grip on Johnny’s hair was loosened enough for him to rip himself away. The blonde backed off, kicking Kreese in the temple just for good measure, then running towards the other fight. He shoved Silver aside and lunged for Barnes, tackling him to the ground. 

“How about you lay off, man? The only one who’s allowed to beat up the dork is me.” Johnny threw sloppy punches at the boy’s face, and for the first time in his life he wasn’t focused on the perfection in his strikes. It was just punching, and he was hitting as hard as he could. Blood trickled from both Barnes’ nose and lip, but he didn’t look all too phased. If anything, he was just letting it happen. 

There was a pained scream from Daniel, and Johnny’s head snapped up, momentarily distracted. Kreese’s arm came out of nowhere and blood dripped onto Johnny’s face as the familiar sensation of an arm closing around his neck hit him. His mouth fell opened as he was dragged off of Mike, kicking and clawing at everything he could reach. Daniel was being held by Silver, who had the kid’s arm hiked up behind his back. Every struggle was obviously painful for the brunette. Barnes got up and immediately had at it. Johnny struggled to escape his prison, but each intake of breath was shorter and shallower. 

“This is what it’s all about, Mr. Lawrence. He ruined me, so I’m going to ruin him. Through him, I’ll ruin you, you traitor.” He squeezed a bit harder, and Johnny’s vision was swimming now. He could barely see with his eyes opened, and suddenly letting them close seemed like an amazing idea. He couldn’t get any breath in at all anymore. His chest convulsed as he felt his arms drop to his sides like a dead weight. 

What are you doing, he asked himself. Put your arms up. Daniel can’t do it on his own. 

“Let him go!” Daniel’s voice sliced through the haziness like nothing. He was coughing, but he was still yelling. Johnny couldn’t see at all anymore. He let his eyes slide shut, heard pounding erratically in his chest, and he found himself wondering why they hadn’t brought Miyagi with them. 

And maybe there really was a God, because now he could breathe. He felt himself hit the floor, but the most important thing was that he was breathing. Exhaustion engulfed him from every part of his body, and he could hardly even bring himself to open his eyes. It felt so much easier to just keep them closed, so he did. He let his muscles relax, and it felt even better. His ears were ringing so loud that he could barely hear anything, but there was a definite grunt of pain followed by heavy breathing. It sounded like a man. 

Johnny slowly regained his bearings. He moved slowly, first opening his eyes and observing his surroundings. Everything was blurry, and his vision was still spotty. There was a flash of red in his peripheral vision and two big brown eyes were staring back at him. Gentle hands rolled him over very slowly, and he tried not to wince at the deep aching in his torso, but a soft groan may have passed his lips. There was a sudden crash that had him tense, trying to sit up, but someone put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back. 

Panic rose in his chest and he blinked, trying to clear his vision at the same time as he struggled to move. 

“Johnny!” That familiar voice reached his ears, and he immediately started rubbing his eyes. He let himself be pushed back and Daniel came into focus. Johnny relaxed a little bit, letting his head fall back and hit the mats. 

“Ohh, hey, baby.” He grinned lazily in a weak attempt to put his frantic boyfriend at ease, but immediately regretted speaking as his throat scratched relentlessly.

“Shut up, Johnny, you’re gonna hurt yourself.” Daniel glanced over his shoulder, presumably watching whatever was happening just outside of Johnny’s view. 

“No I’m not. I thought you were supposed to be a wise guy..” Johnny coughed after the words left his mouth. Daniel turned to look at him again, standing up and grabbing his arms. 

“Come on, we’re leaving.” He heaved Johnny to his feet, and the blonde leaned on him as little as possible because he could tell it was hurting him too. There was a burst of laughter from behind them. Johnny lifted his head to see Miyagi pausing at the door. He wasn’t an idiot, he put two and two together and decided he was the supposed savior. He glanced over his shoulder to see Silver standing next to Kreese with paint all over him and a shattered mirror just behind his back. They were both laughing. 

“I’ve ruined you!” Silver screamed. “All three of you. Soon enough, hundreds of Cobra Kai dojos will be opened around Cali. Whenever anyone mentions karate, John Kreese will be the only name in their minds! John Kreese’s karate. You’ll never be remembered like that!” 

“Yes he will!” Daniel whirled around, letting go of Johnny’s arm. The blonde turned with him, and he made the mistake of meeting Kreese’s gaze. “You won’t!” 

“Well I know for a fact that there’s one person that’ll remember me forever, and he’s standing right behind you.” Johnny flinched at the sharpness in Kreese’s voice and looked away as he was pointed at. His cheeks were bright red and he took a step back, head lowering. “You’ll remember me, Mr. Lawrence. You owe me that much. Don’t let me down for a third time, now.” His words hit home, and Johnny felt his stomach twist into painful knots within his stomach. He turned and stormed outside, right past Miyagi and into the night. Anxiety clutched his heart in it’s relentless claws and he tugged at his sleeves with trembling hands as he paced around the corner. 

“Johnny, wait!” Everything felt so distant. He stopped, leaning his forehead against the wall of the building beside him and putting his hands behind his head. Tears brimmed his eyes, and when he closed them the salty liquid spilled over. His shoulders shook as he clasped a hand over his mouth and let his other hand slide down the wall. 

He felt a pair of eyes on him, but he couldn’t bring himself to lift his head. The embarrassment was building in his chest along with the immense anxiety and it was becoming overwhelming. 

“I’m sorry,” he managed to whisper shakily through his fingers. Soft hands touched his cheeks, and he instinctively leaned into their touch. Daniel brushed his tears away. 

The roar of an engine cut through the silence, but neither of them moved. Johnny took deep breaths at the same time as Daniel. 

“Stay with me tonight.” It wasn’t a question. Johnny just nodded and allowed himself to be guided into the car. Daniel drove slowly. Neither of them spoke. Johnny let his head rest on the back of the seat and he watched the streetlights blankly. They pulled into Mr. Miyagi’s driveway, and it was decided as the engine to the car fell silent. 

They would clean each other up that night, and they would spend all day picking up the pieces tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Thoughts? I’m really not that sorry..


	12. - 11 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than the last one. A bit lighter on the emotions, too, but kinda suspenseful (I hope). Also, just saying, what a bitch.

Johnny woke up very late. The tournament wasn't until that evening, but waking up at noon left him hardly enough time to prepare physically, let alone mentally. He rolled out of bed and took a shower to wake himself up, throwing on a sweatshirt and sweatpants. His black bandanna went around his head for the first time in at least a month. He grabbed his Walkman but didn't turn it on yet, instead running into the kitchen where his mother stood. 

"Hey, Mom." He pulled out a breakfast bar and scarfed it down, grabbing a bottle of water on his way by the fridge and stopping to kiss her on the cheek. "I'm going out for a run, okay? I'll probably be out late tonight." 

"Alright, honey, be safe. Your phone was ringing this morning, I'm surprised it didn't wake you. I didn't want to invade your privacy, so I stayed out." She tapped his cheek gently, sorting through the mail as she spoke. "Tell Daniel to stop by some time if you see him. I feel like he hasn't been around to pick you up in forever. We should invite him and his parents to dinner one of these days." 

"Yeah, okay, Mom. Whatever you say. I'll tell him you asked about him. Seeya." Johnny exited the house, putting on the headphones connected to his Walkman and pressing play. 

“Don’t look back, a new day is breakin’. It’s been too long since I felt this way!” Johnny hummed the tune as he began his run, starting with a jog. 

“I don’t mind where I get taken. The road is callin’, today’s the day!” The music played in his ears and his head bobbed slightly as he ran. The music was relaxing to him, and he evened out his breathing to lessen the chances of overexertion. Part of him wished he could listen to music while he fought in the tournament, but the idea of someone jumping around up there with a Walkman on his belt just made Johnny laugh. He smiled a real smile and was hit with a spurt of energy that hadn’t been there before. He sped up. 

The air was still a little crisp. It never snowed in the Valley, so winter was basically just extended autumn, and then it went back to being scalding hot over the course of a single week and didn’t change back for another six months. He could feel the familiar tickle of the ends of his black headband brushing the back of his neck. The sensation was comforting. He went for a lap around a few blocks, following the route he had planned out with Jessica. She had been gone for almost a week now, and it was weird not seeing her whenever Johnny went to work on the shop. 

Miyagi had stayed true to his word. He and Daniel were training every day, but this time Johnny was much less worried about what was being put in his boyfriend’s head. Sure, it was upsetting that he was spending even more time training now, but sometimes at the beginning Johnny had almost felt like he wanted him to go longer every day. He wanted Daniel completely stripped of everything he had learned at Cobra Kai. There was only one thing that could be helpful in situations, and it was the ‘Strike First’ part of the rules. It was only useful if applied correctly, though, and Johnny was trying to develop it in a way that it could be respected. He had recently gotten his hopes up on not giving up completely on working in a dojo when he was older. 

His feet hit the pavement rhythmically, almost perfectly in sync with the song that was playing in his ears. 

“It’s a bright horizon, and I’m awakin’ now. Oh, I see myself in a brand new way! The sun is shinin’, the clouds are breakin’, ‘cause I can’t lose now there’s no game to play.” It came out as more of a quiet sigh of the melody rather than full out singing, but it put him at ease. He turned the corner and entered the park in the center of town, slowing to a stop. 

He paced for a few minutes, taking slow sips of his water. There were a few teenagers, no doubt skipping school, as well as a few disapproving adults. Johnny sat on the ground near a tree and started stretching out his muscles. He straightened his knees and reached forwards, grabbing his toes through his shoes and holding it though it made his muscles burn as they started to loosen up. He winced. 

“Shit, so there’s a reason people stretch before running..” He pulled the headphones off of his head but kept them around his neck. “Now I’m talking to myself. I’m turning into a LaRusso.” He straddled it out and reached for each foot in turn, getting his chest as close to either knee as he could without pulling something. 

“Hey, man. Do you do yoga here often?” Johnny looked up at the speaker, frowning slightly as his gaze settled upon a group of ‘badass’ teenagers. Their supposed leader was at the front. He looked like a real punk with his hair all slicked back and a varsity jacket on. Daniel had kept Johnny’s jacket after a lot of begging and whining. He smiled a little at the memory of his boyfriend drowning in the red material. 

“Did you hear me, you loser? I said, do you do yoga here often? You look like an idiot sitting here all zen-like. It’s disrupting my flow.” The punk laughed, and all of his friends followed suit, breaking into fits of snicker and chuckles. Johnny sighed, rolling his eyes. He had literally been one of these dweebs just a few months ago. 

“Actually, I’m stretching so that I don’t tear a muscle when I kick your ass.” He smiled real friendly-like, enjoying the look of shock on the boy’s face as he took a step back. “In fact, I think I’m good now. Wanna go a few rounds? It’ll be a nice warm up for my tournament later.” Johnny got up, and was pleased to find that he had a few inches on the kid. He looked down at him, smirking. The boy visibly gulped, and there was a surge of confidence in Johnny’s chest. 

“Yeah, right, man. Like you even know how to fight..” The kid glanced at his friends, who all looked reluctant to back him up at this point. Each of them had put at least three yards distance between themselves and the situation. Johnny clicked his tongue, shaking his head. 

“If you’re so confident, then why don’t you just fight him, Troy?” One of his friends spoke up, and within seconds all of them were agreeing loudly, and a chant was starting. It reminded Johnny of the scene on the beach with Daniel and Ali. He grinned a little bit, despite the twinge of guilt in his chest. He might get in trouble for beating up this kid, but if the teenager threw the first punch then he was justified to defend himself. 

“Your friends seem pretty eager to see you in action, Troy,” Johnny mused. “I don’t know. The choice is yours. You can walk away like a pussy, or you can see how serious I really am.” He spread his arms wide, and his smile grew even wider. Troy visibly blanched, glancing around at the small group of kids surrounding them. 

“Whatever. You’re not worth it, loser.” He played it off as cool, placing a hesitant hand on Johnny’s shoulder and shoving him back. The blonde reached up and grabbed his wrist tightly before he could turn around. 

“I’d watch what you say if I were you, Troy. I happen to think I’m worth it at the moment. There have been a lot of times where I haven’t felt that way. Lots of people can relate. You never know when you might be sayin’ something hurtful to the wrong person, and then...” Johnny pointed a finger gun at the side of his head and watched the teen’s wyes widen in horror as he pretended to pull the trigger. “Oops.” 

“Watch yourself, kid.” Johnny let go of his wrist and the group scurried away. Energized and feeling rather pleased with himself, Johnny continued his stretching. Part of him wished the kid had thrown a punch, but he knew it was wrong of him to think that way. He glanced around the park, and his gaze rested on a certain blonde that he hadn’t seen in months. Ali was standing on the other side of the clearing with someone else, a boy, who was laughing at her jokes and totally sucking up to her. Johnny shook his head, laughing at the familiarity of the situation as he finished up his stretches. 

The next time he looked up, she was walking over with her new boy toy. He sighed heavily and put on his Walkman as a last wall of defense. He sat back down even though he had already finished all of his stretches, chin touching his knee as he reached for his right foot. Flexibility had always been one of his stronger areas of expertise, because there wasn’t much perfection to it. You just had to stretch. It felt relieving the more flexible you got, too, instead of making your muscles burn like fighting did. 

The music was cut off very suddenly as the headphones were pulled off his head and someone stood right in front of him. He looked up at Ali and frowned. She had let Daniel get away. Anyone who did that was less than smart, he told himself. 

“Hey,” Ali greeted him, nose wrinkling when she smiled as it always used to. She was still breathtaking. Johnny leaned back, planting his arms on the ground behind him. He had some choices. Make small talk, or get straight to the point? 

“Hi. What brings you over here to talk to this grade A asshole?” He raised his eyebrows at the frustration that seeped into her expression. 

“Come on, Johnny, don’t be a smartass. I’m trying to fix this.” She leaned against her supposed boyfriend, who put an arm around her gently. 

“I don’t see what needs to be fixed other than your love life issues.” Johnny shrugged indifferently, getting up and checking his watch. He’d been out for nearly an hour and a half. He’d have to head home around 3:30 if he wanted time to shower and eat because the ride to the Sports Center was a bit lengthy. 

“Oh my God. I can’t believe after all this time you’re still a jerk. I’m glad we aren’t in school anymore so you can’t lay it on Daniel anymore.” She scoffed, as if she knew everything in the world. Johnny snorted, and actually started laughing, because oh, if only she knew. 

“Yeah, I actually entered today’s tournament just for another chance to crush him. You know, for old times’ sake.” He couldn’t hold back the little giggles at her horrified expression. 

“You’re a monster, Johnny Lawrence.” 

“Oh my God, I’m kidding. Jesus, girls like you are way too sensitive. This is why I’m not dating them anymore.” He grinned. Opening his water and taking a sip. Ali just looked even more deeply offended. Jesus, this girl was more uptight than he remembered. 

“Relax, Princess. I’m not going to hurt your precious ex. It’s a light contact competition.” Another sip of water and a distrustful look. “I’ll have you know, you should be thanking me. I only entered this godforsaken championship because if I didn’t then he’d get killed by some other guy that doesn’t follow the rules.” 

“Yeah? Oh, I see. That makes a lot of sense. Because you obviously know who’s competing.” Ali rolled her eyes, making a face or Johnny. He made a face back, taking a step away. 

“I do, actually. His name is Mike Barnes. He nearly choked me to death about a week ago, and after that he dangled Daniel and this girl Jessica off the side of a cliff, threatening to drop them if he didn’t agree to compete in the tournament.” Johnny inhaled through his teeth and shrugged, pursing his lips at her. “Looks like Daniel and I are closer than you thought, huh?” With that, he turned and started walking away. He put his headphones back on and pressed play on the Walkman, only to have it ripped from his belt and thrown to the ground. He watched it go in slow motion, eyes growing wide as his world shattered against the sidewalk. The music stuttered to a stop, and he looked up into the face of Ali’s new boyfriend, who looked pleased with himself. 

“That’s payback for my radio, you prick.” Ali stormed off, and Johnny looked back down at his broken Walkman, heart cracking a little bit. He started to slowly pick up the pieces of his mother’s gift. She had saved up for this before they met Sid. It took her months to get enough for it, and he got it as an extremely late birthday present. He could remember waking up to a little wrapped box sitting at the end of his bed with a note apologizing for the delay. The thought put a smile on his face, but it faded quickly when he touched the broken box, scraping the pieces together. He put as many pieces as he could fit in his pockets, slinging the headphones around his neck and setting off. 

This time, instead of hearing music as he ran he could hear the sad jingle and clinks of plastic and metal pieces shifting around in his bouncing pockets. Some of them were bigger than others. Some of them were tiny. He didn’t know what pieces went where. But he loved every single one with all of his heart. 

He arrived at home and put the broken pieces in the cardboard box in which the device came from. He wasn’t sure why he had kept it, but he didn’t want to throw away any of it, so he put it in the corner of his room. Then he got dressed in a more casual outfit consisting of jeans and a T-shirt. His stomach growled. He headed downstairs and into the kitchen. His mother was nowhere to be seen. He pulled bread out of the pantry then grabbed turkey and cheese out of the fridge and plopped a few pieces between two slices of the bread. He threw everything back where it belonged and bit into the sloppy sandwich, heading back up to his room. 

“Johnny, honey, your phone rang twice more while you were out. If you know who it is could you please just call them back now?” His mother”s voice drifted from a few rooms over. Johnny sighed, swallowing his bite of sandwich. 

“Yeah, Mom!” He called. Who might be trying to contact him? He had one idea, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up, because odds were that Daniel wasn’t even home anyway. He was probably preparing at Miyagi’s place, where there wasn’t a phone. But he dialed the phone number anyway, gaze scanning Daniel’s perfect handwriting even though he had already memorized what it said. 

“Hello?” Daniel sounded breathless, like he had run to the phone. Johnny smiled a little bit, falling back onto his bed. 

“Hey. Is it safe to assume you’re the one who’s been calling, or am I an idiot?” There was a bubble of sheepish laughter on the other end. 

“Yeah, that was me. I wanted to talk to you about today. The nerves are startin’ to act up.” His tone of voice said it all. Johnny frowned, taking another bite of his sandwich. 

“Yeah, I can talk with you. Do you want me to meet you somewhere?” There was a moment of hesitation. 

“Can you come here? You don’t have to, I just thought, well, you haven’t seen my house yet, so -“ 

“Daniel.” He cut the boy off, grinning so much his cheeks hurt. “I’ll be over in a few minutes.” He hung up the phone and headed out, hopping on his bike and starting the engine once his helmet was on. He took off, and it took him all of two minutes to get to his destination. As he parked the bike and entered the gate, he realized he probably should have asked which apartment it was before he left and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. 

He headed around the pool, glancing down to see that there was no water in it, save for some swampy green stuff at the bottom. He shuddered, glancing around at his options. First floor or second floor? Daniel’s bike was parked next to the stairs. Did that mean he was close to the stairs, or up them. 

But he didn’t have to figure it out because a door flew opened at the top of the stairs and out came his boyfriend, nearly falling down the steps in his rush to reach Johnny, who laughed aloud. The brunette finally reached him and engulfed him in a big hug, pressing his face into his chest. 

“Missed you,” he mumbled. Johnny tugged him closer, smiling as he pressed his face into the boy’s hair. 

“I missed you, too. Wise-guy.” There was a quiet giggle from the smaller boy, then he pulled away. 

“You can come in if you want.” He took Johnny’s hand and led him up the stairs, closing the door of the apartment behind him. Daniel’s door closed, and the second it did he was upon Johnny, pressing a quick but relieving kiss to his lips. They both sighed at the same time, then started smiling. 

“So what did you want to talk about?” Johnny asked as he was led to sit down on the couch. Daniel climbed into his lap, wrapping his arms loosely around his neck and hugging him gently. Johnny draped his arms around the boy’s waist, leaning his head back. 

“Anything. Everything. I don’t know. I took the spare key under the welcome mat just so I could get in here to use a phone I could call you with.” He laughed, and Johnny smiled too, hiding his face in Daniel’s shoulder. 

“I saw Ali today,” Johnny said. There was an air of surprise coming from Daniel. “She has a new boy toy. Said some shit about how she’s glad we aren’t in school so I can’t beat you up daily anymore.” That made Daniel laugh. 

“Man, if only she knew.” He grinned, tugging at Johnny’s hair gently. The blonde closed his eyes at the feeling, sighing. 

“I told her I entered the tournament for another chance to crush you, and she totally bought it, calling me an asshole. It was kinda funny.” Johnny snickered, running his hand up and down Daniel spine. “But then she sent her boy toy after me. Some bullshit about ‘payback’ for her radio. The bitch broke my Walkman. My mom gave me that thing for my birthday when I was way young, and she paid for it out of her pocket.” He shook his head, frowning now. 

“What a bitch,” Daniel mused. He tugged Johnny’s hair a bit harder, and the blonde closed his eyes, leaning his head forward to rest on Daniel’s chest. He found the bottom of Daniel’s shirt and reached under it, running his hands along every inch of his boyfriend’s skin. 

“I like you better anyway. She was always up in my business.” The brunette tugged so his head was tilted, ghosting his lips across Johnny’s neck. He made light contact, torturing him with the possibilities and dangling it in his face. He was building up Johnny’s sensitivity. 

“Not anymore.” He finally made contact, and the noise that left Johnny’s mouth was embarrassing. His face flushed bright red and his grip on his boyfriend’s hips tightened a little. Daniel bit down lightly, running his tongue along the spot to soothe it, and that little shit was making sure he left a mark. 

“Daniel..” Johnny was well-near breathless. “Just one. We have to get ready.” He groaned softly as Daniel ignored his words, attacking another spot on his neck and giving it the same exact treatment. “I’m serious.” 

“Then stop me,” Daniel mumbled against his skin, and Johnny could feel his lips curving upwards into a smirk. 

“I hate you,” Johnny whined, reluctantly pushing his boyfriend away. “Come on, we can do that some other time. We seriously have to get you ready. Have you even stretched yet?” Guilt flashed in Daniel’s eyes, and Johnny sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Come on. Let’s get this show on the road.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmhm bitch walk away. Daniel needs to listen to Het Your Head In The Game from High School Musical. He’s afraid, and he’s distracting himself. Poor baby.


	13. - 12 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this one is really long and I’m not good at fight scenes but this was honestly the best I could do so I hope it’s alright (like all jokes aside).

Johnny was not usually one to get possessive when it came to people. Things that belonged to him, sure, but he had a rule with himself that whenever he dated, he would not treat the person like he owned them. Jealousy was one thing, it was only natural, but there was absolutely no need for possessiveness in a relationship. He believed in this very strongly, and yet as he saw Ali running towards Daniel with a big smile and a bounce in her step, part of him wanted to forget the bag sitting in the back of his boyfriend’s car and sweep him away from right under her nose. 

“Hey, Daniel!” She waved, laughing. The brunette looked up, and for a minute he looked surprised. Then mild annoyance crossed his featured and he seemed to grip the steering wheel a bit tighter. Johnny was already out of the car, so he grabbed his own bag then hesitated, a smirk forming on his face. He put his own bag down then up at Ali and reached into the back of the car real slowly, waving to get her attention. She caught sight of him, and he lifted Daniel’s bag out of the car, pressing a finger to his lips like it was some kind of secret. Her glare was scorching hot and it burned into the back of his head when he turned around to conceal his laughter. 

“Johnny, don’t be an asshole. Give Daniel his bag back.” Ali had her hands on her hips. Daniel turned around from where he had been speaking with Mr. Miyagi, Who was now heading inside. The brunette’s gaze landed on Johnny and brightened a little bit. A mischievous glint entered his eyes, a look that Johnny actually kinda liked. He gave a tiny nod, and his smirk deepened when Daniel returned it like an unsaid agreement. 

“What, this bag?” Johnny lifted it up, raising his eyebrows. Daniel took a step forward, his face falling, and it was actually pretty convincing. 

“Come on, man. Just give it back. I can’t stay out here all day.” He reached up to make a grab, but Johnny stepped back. He was willing to play keep away, but he didn’t want to push his boyfriend. At least, not when they were on solid pavement. 

“Yeah, that’s right. You can’t. You have to get in there so I can kick your ass in the finals.” Johnny grinned, biting his lip to hold back laughter. Ali was making her way over now, anger flashing in her eyes. 

“I can’t believe you’re such a liar. There’s no such person as Mike Barnes, is there? You really did enter the tournament just to beat up Daniel, didn’t you?” Ali shoved Johnny back, and he pretended to stumble, feigning surprise. Then his grin returned, and he shrugged. 

“You don’t know me. Maybe I really did enter the tournament, maybe I’m just here to watch Barnes pulverize him. Maybe I’m here to pulverize Barnes before he can make it to the finals.” Something about the energy of the situation changed when he finished speaking. He looked over at Daniel, and the brunette wasn’t smiling anymore. Johnny’s smile started to fade a little bit, too, and this time he really did lose his balance a little when Ali shoved him. 

“Wait, I thought you were kiddin’ about that.” Daniel took a few steps towards where they were standing, and both looked over at him with wide eyes. Johnny swallowed with some difficulty, anxiety beginning to bubble in his chest. 

“What are you talking about, LaRusso? I wouldn’t miss this opportunity if my life depended on it.” He brushed past Ali, shoving the bag into Daniel’s chest. He lingered for a second, making sure he didn’t lose his balance, but he didn’t miss the wide-eyed look of horror on his boyfriend’s face as he picked up his own discarded bag and slung it over his shoulders. 

“See you around, Losers!” He called, entering the facility with a pale face and an erratically beating heart. He entered the locker rooms and changed quickly, tying off his karategi top as Daniel walked in. He glanced up, and forced a smirk onto his face. 

“We got her good, didn’t we, Danielle?” A bag in the ground next to his own as he knelt down to tie his belt, and Daniel crouched down in front of him with a strange expression. It was a mixture of fear, sadness, and regret that made Johnny’s heart throb. 

“Why didn’t you tell me it wasn’t a joke? I laughed it off like it was nothin’. I don’t want you to fight him, Johnny. What if you get hurt?” Daniel turned his head away. Johnny glanced around their section of the locker room and was glad to see that nobody was in there. The tournament was due to start in a few minutes, however, so the absence of people wasn’t much of a mystery. 

“Yeah, well I don’t want you to fight him either. I saw what happened at the dojo. I can see it in your eyes, Daniel, you’re afraid.” The word came out as a whisper, and Daniel flinched. “It’s okay. There’s nothing wrong with that. I’m afraid too. I just feel like I need to do this. I owe you so much, and this won’t even be scratching the surface.” He reached out and lifted Daniel’s chin so he was looking back at him. Johnny managed a small smile, getting up and pulling his boyfriend up as well. 

“Just let me try.” Strangely steady fingers tugged the tank top off of the smaller boy, who stood still, looking down at his feet. He held out his arms and let the taller boy guide them through the sleeves of his karategi top, tying off each side quickly and neatly. Not so tight they wouldn’t come undone, but not too loose so that they’d come loose in the final fight. Deft fingers tied the drawstring of the karate pants that were already hugging the boy’s waist, brushing against the skin of his stomach. He drew back slightly, then put his hands very gently on the brunette’s hips and knelt down, guiding him downwards as well. He took the belt out of his bag and wrapped it around his waist, once towards his back and once towards his front, then crossed it over, right over left. Top under and through, then tie it off. Each die dangled down evenly. He stared at the black strip of cloth and wondered if it was the same one from the last championship. 

“I have to go,” he breathed. A hand gripped his arm tightly, and he met Daniel’s gaze steadily. He felt a sense of reassurance enter his expression, but he didn’t smile. He just brushed his thumb across the boy’s cheek and got up, heading out of the locker rooms and into the area where all the arenas were set up. They were already halfway introducing the dojos, but unaffiliated students always got called out last, save for the defending Champion. He found Kreese and Silver immediately, and started walking the opposite way around the mats. He found himself beside Miyagi, and Daniel showed up moments later. The three stood, breathing as one, watching as one, and fearing as one. 

Johnny knew they were all afraid. He could see it in Daniel, and he knew he himself was afraid. But from Miyagi it was different. He could feel his fear. The blank expression remained the same, even through Silver’s speech - “Oh, yeah, fair play. Yeah, he’s real fair,” Daniel had complained, to which Miyagi just nodded wordlessly - but Johnny could just feel it. He didn’t think Daniel was aware, not even as Miyagi’s jaw clenched a little when Johnny was called up for his first match. 

Daniel cheered louder than anyone as he stole his first point immediately. All it had taken was a step to the right and the idiot’s midsection was wide opened, practically begging to be kicked. Johnny remained on the balls of his feet, bouncing a little for a minute before returning to his line. They were two point rounds until the semifinals, which was three, and obviously the finals had sudden death if it was still tied after the first three minutes. Everything seemed to be happening in threes. 

Johnny shook his head firmly. He was distracting himself. 

“Finish him!” The familiar voice screamed, the second the referee gave the okay for them to fight. Johnny instinctively lunged forward, perfect form and stance as he twisted under and around the boy’s first strike, lifting his knee and slamming it into his stomach. The kid fell forward, but he seemed to be alright. Johnny felt a little disgusted at the way he had acted upon hearing the old order, and glanced over at where he knew Kreese was standing. The man was staring straight back at him, a smug grin on his face. Johnny moved off of the mat, avoiding everyone’s gazes as he waited for the next set of rounds to start. Two more and he’d be in the semifinals. 

Of course, with their luck, Barnes was on the other side of the scoreboard. There were loud screams and cheers every time he fought and he won within seconds, much like Johnny’s first match. However, the blonde’s second match wasn’t so lucky. He allowed himself to get distracted when a crowd of people on his left busted out into loud cheers, and he turned his head, allowing his opponent to steal a point. 

“Come on, Johnny!” Daniel was shouting. He appreciated the gesture, but he found himself blocking out the boy’s cheers, focusing instead on his own breathing and every single twitch of movement from his enemy. Their arm shot out and he grabbed his wrist, tugging him forward and landing a punch to the torso. He took a deep breath, and backed off a bit, returning to his line. The kid went for it immediately, and he ducked out of the way, turning around and adjusting his guard. This kid liked to kick high, as if it was some sort of competition. He chuckled at his own little joke and a sudden burst of confidence had him hitting the floor and sweeping the boy’s legs from beneath him, landing a solid strike on his back when he landed. 

He allowed the cheers into his ears once more, moving off of the mat and running a hand through his hair. He glanced up at the crowd and spotted Ali near the front watching Barnes. She had a guilty look on her face while she watched the guy tear some poor kid apart within the first few seconds. Smugness settled in Johnny’s stomach when she spotted him and made a face. He smiled real big and pretended to tip his hat, though he knew it wasn’t exactly fair. He had set her up. 

“Mr. Lawrence, you’re up!” He glanced at the referee, who was beckoning him over. He jogged onto the mat, glancing at the kid who had hair that could have been longer than Johnny’s own mother’s. Sweat poured from his rather big forehead, and the blonde had a feeling the only reason he was seeing this kid’s face was because his hair was pulled up into a bun on the top of his head. The guy grunted a few times like some kind of caveman, and Johnny snorted, glancing at Daniel. 

“Are you seeing this?” He mouthed, to which Daniel smiled real sarcastically. Johnny shook his head with a low chuckle, and put up his guard. 

“Fight!” The ref shouted, and he immediately sprung into action. The guy had all of his weight on his leading foot as he moved forward at the same time, so Johnny ducked under his arm and behind him, hooking his leg around the leading foot and yanking it backwards. The oaf fell forward, and Johnny moved quickly, smacking his back a little harder than he had to just to see if it would jiggle. He was a little disappointed when it didn’t, but shrugged it off, getting back on his line. The poor guy looked exhausted, and Johnny could practically hear him wheezing. The question was, have fun with it, or end his suffering? 

“Fight!” Johnny decided to make quick work of him, since his legs were longer anyway and the idiot’s guard was way too high on his body. He landed a solid front kick to the midsection, which really didn’t do anything to the guy’s balance, but it counted as a point nonetheless. 

“Semifinals, baby. I wonder who else made it?” He made a thinking face as he walked up to Daniel, who looked unamused. The boy shoved a bottle of water into his hands, and Johnny took a short drink. He didn’t want to cramp up while on the big mats. 

“Johnny, be careful. You’ve been gettin’ easy points, but you’ve got to remember that half of the kids here are younger than you by at least a year. This guy crushed them all in half the time that you got.” Daniel looked rather anxious as he stuck to Miyagi’s side like glue, just as he had done last time. Johnny’s smile faded a little bit, but he didn’t want to lose his confidence before he started. 

“Relax, Danielle. I’ve got a good shot here, and then I’ll just crush you in the finals. That way I wasn’t lying to Ali either way.” He shrugged, a smirk working its way back onto his face. Daniel looked unsure, but a small smile did tug at his lips upon hearing the last comment. 

“In your dreams, Goldilocks. I came here to defend my title, not give it up to some shmuck like you!” He made a face like it was no big deal. “Don’t forget, I beat you with an injured leg. Imagine how I’d pulverize you now that they’re both working!” Johnny laughed, pushing his shoulder gently. 

“Whatever you say, LaRusso.” He paused, and the announcer got up on the newly rearranged platform. They seemed to be in quite the rush to reach the finals. Johnny took a deep breath, in through the nose and out through the mouth. 

“Mr. Lawrence.” Miyagi spoke up, startling the blonde. He turned back to look at him as the announced called Barnes up. “Don’t forget. ‘Strike Hard’ not always bad idea. Remember balance. Good fight. Good luck.” Miyagi cracked a small smile, and winked. Johnny smiled back, bowing respectfully before climbing up onto the platform. He stood on his line, averting his eyes from where Kreese and Silver stood behind Barnes. 

“Turn and face me! Bow,” The ref directed. Johnny did so, and bowed. “Face each other! Bow.” Johnny closed his eyes for a moment, drowning out all of the screams and replacing them with laughter-filled instructions from the boy standing on the sidelines behind him. He opened his eyes again and got into position, gaze hardening. Barnes glared right back, but there was a glimmer of anticipation in his eyes too. 

“I own you, Lawrence. Your boyfriend, too.” His words were slightly unnerving, but Johnny ignored it, instead focusing on his breathing and the gentle instruction of his partner. 

“Fight!” 

Johnny blinked once, and Barnes was in his face, one hand closing around his shoulder and the other driving punches into his stomach. Johnny doubled over, falling backwards as he began to lose his balance. The ref tore Barnes away before he even landed five, which was relieving, but Johnny felt shaken. He could hear the disgusting laughter, see that disgusting and greasy smile in his peripheral vision. It made his heartbeat quicken and his eyes narrow. Next time when Barnes dashed forward, he lunged to the side, turning and bringing his heel down on the man’s back. There was an explosion of cheers, and a few ‘boo’s. He took a deep breath, shaking his head. Barnes just smirked at him, getting back on his line. 

Johnny felt a twinge of dread when the boy looked back at his senseis and they both nodded with a strange glint in their eyes. Mike turned back to face Johnny, and the blonde found himself breathing a bit heavier than he had to, heart picking up it’s pace. In a rush of panic, he practically leaned backwards and out of bounds when his opponent moved forwards before the ref called for them to begin. He could barely hear anything over the roar of the crowd, but one thing was crystal clear. He could hear their laughter. Barnes, Kreese, and Silver. He shook his head again to clear it, feeling rather disoriented as he was ushered back to his line. 

“Ready? Fight!” Barnes didn’t move. Johnny blinked, trying to figure out whether he had really heard the ref say go or not. Barnes just stared at him, laughing, a sloppy guard, his knees hardly bent. Johnny gasped for breath, searching the man’s eyes for any signs of what he was planning to do. 

Miyagi had said that it was okay to strike first. So Johnny went for it. He darted forward, winding up for a strike to the stomach. Then there was a crackling pain in his nose, and he felt liquid begin to drip slowly down from his nostrils. He stumbled back, dazed and beyond shocked. He nearly missed what the ref said as he was grabbed by the hair and another solid hit was landed to his midsection. He hunched over forwards this time, a pained groan escaping him. 

“That’s enough! On your line. No point. Illegal contact to the face! Once more and you’ll be disqualified!” Johnny staggered to the other side of the mats, lifting a hand to wipe the blood from his nose. The ref grabbed his face and feared at his nose. “Are you alright, Lawrence? Can you continue?” 

“Yeah,” Johnny replied absently, brushing his hands away and moving to stand on his line. He could feel the anxiety radiating from a boy standing behind him at the edge of the platform. It did little to help his own rising fear that he tried to push down, but one look at Kreese and it was winning. The man had a devilish grin on his face, and he looked like he was out for blood. 

“Remember me, Mr. Lawrence!” The man shouted. Johnny’s heart stopped for a moment, and he missed the call for them to go. He actually fell backwards onto the ground when Barnes kicked him. He clutched his stomach tightly as all of the wind was knocked from his body. He twitched, gasping for breath and forcing his eyes opened. The ref was in his face again, demanding to know if he was alright. Johnny forced himself into a sitting position, wiping his nose again and looking up at Mike. 

“I own you, Lawrence!” The boy screamed over the audience, who were in an uproar. Johnny got up, waving the ref away and getting on his line again. 

“Point! Barnes. Two to one! Ready?” No, Johnny thought, staring up into Mike’s unforgiving eyes and struggling to find any hope. No, I’m not ready. I can’t do it. I can’t protect him. This monster is going to beat me, and then he’s going to do even worse to Daniel, and I didn’t stop it. 

“Fight!” 

Johnny lunged to the side moments before Barnes’ foot slammed down where he had been just a second ago. He put on his best defense, practically dancing around the square, dodging every strike and blocking a few. 

“What are you waiting for? Finish him!” Kreese screamed. Only this time it was meant for Barnes. Johnny moved again, a jolt of terror striking him like lightning as his foot caught something and he went down. He immediately started to roll, wincing at the sound of a heel smacking down on the mats inches away from his face. He struggled to get his legs around Mike’s and knock him over. 

The boy started to give way, and hope flared in Johnny’s chest. He pushed a little harder, turning onto his side and throwing all his might into it. Then Barnes seemed to catch his balance, because he kicked one of Johnny’s legs away, pivoting, and then Johnny was seeing stars. A foot slammed itself into his torso, much stronger than a punch could ever be. His vision went black, and for a solid minute all he could do was listen to the screams of the crowd, unable to see the world around him. He felt something wet hit his cheek, then a few more, and a shuddering breath left his body. 

It was deafening. He couldn’t move. Spots of color started to peek through the black, but he squeezed his eyes shut, rolling onto his back and taking as deep of breaths as he could. Someone was shaking his arm, trying to get him to sit up. He opened his eyes, well aware of the fact that his nose was still trickling blood because it was starting to get in his mouth and leave a disgusting metallic taste. He allowed himself to be pushed into a sitting position, even trying to get to his feet. He had his suspicions on who had helped him up, and his theory was confirmed as Daniel slung Johnny’s arm over his own shoulders and started to help him towards the edge of the mats. 

When they reached the sides, a medic showed up. She reached out her arms, and Daniel’s grip on Johnny’s wrist tightened. The woman grabbed Johnny’s other arm, easing him down off of the platform. Daniel didn’t let go, however, and Johnny looked back to see the boy’s eyes wider than ever. They were wide, and filled with terror. Johnny would have squeezed his hand, had he been holding it. The ref walked up and tapped Daniel on the shoulder. Miyagi walked over, nodding at Daniel reassuringly. The boy let go of Johnny’s wrist reluctantly, walking over to his line. 

“Wait!” Johnny blurted to the medic. “I’m okay, really. I just need to watch. Can I stay out here?” She looked uncertain, so Johnny searched for an excuse, a few more tears trickling down his cheeks. Normally he would hate himself for crying in public, but he wasn’t exactly focused on his social image at the moment. He pointed at Miyagi and turned back to the medic. 

“I know him, he can help me if it gets bad! I really just need tissues or something, I’ll be fine. Please!” The fight was starting. Johnny’s heart leaped into his throat, and he pulled away from the girl without an answer, hurrying to Miyagi’s side. The old man looked up at Johnny gravely, and they both turned to watch the fight. Johnny tried to wipe his tears away, breaths shaking pitifully. Anger rushed through him like a wave as he watched his boyfriend bow and Barnes return the favor by refusing to bow at all. There was a momentary flash of surprise in Daniel’s eyes, but it was gone as soon as it was there. 

“Fight!” The ref shouted. Johnny’s heart raced at Mike rushed forward with kick after kick. Daniel backed away, barely out of range as he approached the edge of the platform. He wobbled on the edge for a second and Johnny gasped, gripping the edge of the wooden stage so tightly that his knuckles turned white. The ref called out of bounds, and they returned to their lines. Daniel bowed with no return once more. The fight began. Daniel blocked the first few strikes, and Johnny winced, biting down hard on his lip as Mike made contact and Daniel grunted. He started to turn away, but Johnny watched as Barnes’ steely grip on Daniel’s arm tightened and he punched him again, regardless of the earned point. Daniel groaned, and the sound pierced through Johnny’s heart like a spear of ice. 

He stumbled back to his line, clutching his side, and bowed again. 

“Stop being so damn respectful to him!” Johnny hissed under his breath, watching as the fight began once again. His eyes went wide as Daniel tripped Barnes, and the guy went down. A flare of hope rose in his chest as Barnes got up and Daniel’s foot went up. Then dread weighed down in his stomach as the man grabbed his leg and kicked him straight in the crotch. 

Daniel cried out, falling forwards as Barnes was dragged away from him. Daniel writhed on the edge of the mats, and Johnny started making his way over when he saw the pudgy kid from the shop actually get up on the mats and start yelling in his boyfriend’s face. Johnny grabbed the guy by the shirt and pulled him back at the same time as Daniel pulled his arm out from under him, and he hit the floor. Johnny wound up and buried a kick in his side, before fleeing into the crowd and disappearing. He heard someone shouting for him to come back, but he kept moving, slipping past people and coming out the other end. He returned to his spot beside the old man, ignoring the disapproving glare he had earned for his actions. 

The match had already been resumed, and Daniel was backing up on the other side again. Johnny looked away at the sound of a fist making contact and another pained noise from his partner, squeezing his eyes shut and taking a few deep breaths in an attempt to clam his heart. Guilt tore through him like he was made of paper. He had allowed this to happen. If he had just stayed focused and beat Barnes while he had the chance then this would not be happening. Daniel wouldn’t be struggling to get back on his lime, or bowing without return, or getting the shit beat out of him. He frowned, wiping away the fresh tears in his eyes before they could fall. 

Once again, Barnes hit the ground. Johnny clenched his hands into fists, eyes growing wide and anticipation bubbling in his stomach. Then the absolute slime ball, as Jessica would refer to him, stuck his leg straight up in the air and called for a break. It was granted immediately, and naturally, Daniel backed off. Mike got up, prowling towards him. Daniel’s eyes were wide and wary of his every move. The guy’s arm moved faster than lighting. He punched Daniel straight in the face. Johnny didn’t realize he was screaming until he heard himself. Who cared about fucking penalty points? This was the second offense. Barnes should be disqualified, he screamed. Send him away now, he shouted. But nobody was listening. Nobody could hear him, not even Miyagi who was standing just next to him. Johnny took a few steps away, covering his face with his hands and bellowing into them. 

He started to circle around again as Daniel was shoved towards the edge. He broke into a run when he was shoved right into the hands of Mr. Silver. 

“Now the real pain begins, Danny Boy.” Silver laughed, and Kreese grinned evilly. In Johnny’s opinion, he had never seen someone look more villainous. He reached them within milliseconds, shoving Silver back into the stands to get his hands off of the boy. 

“Get the fuck away from him!” Johnny shouted, wiping his nose before the blood dried. Kreese just laughed at him while Silver struggled to get up. A pair of hands started to close around Johnny’s arms, and he pulled away, jumping out of reach of the other referees. “Don’t touch me, asshats. You obviously don’t know how to enforce the rules around here.” He stormed away, absolutely livid, but he didn’t go too far. He wanted to remain within earshot. 

Every time Mike’s heel collided with Daniel’s shoulder drove a new stake through Johnny’s heart. His hope hit the gerund alongside Daniel, and he silently willed him to just end it there. Forfeit the match. 

“He’ll get up!” Silver’s voice rang out behind him. “He’s too dumb not to!” 

Johnny turned around, fixing the man with a glare of pure molten lava. His muscles tensed, though they screamed with the effort, and it took every ounce of self control for him not to lash out again. He knew if he did then he would most likely be escorted out. He couldn’t leave Daniel, not after it was his fault that he was stuck on those mats with a demon. 

“This is beautiful! Beautiful!” The pure glee dripping from Silver’s voice disturbed Johnny to no end, and he seethed with anger as three more strikes were landed on Daniel’s torso. Barnes’ eyes flickered up from Daniel’s face and locked on Johnny, who froze, eyes going wide. 

“What’s the matter, sweetheart? Having trouble breathing?” His own words echoed back at him caused Johnny’s knees to go weak. He felt like he was going to throw up. His stomach churned violently. He hardly heard whatever the conversation was behind him between Kreese and Silver. His gaze dropped to the floor and he could feel his entire body shaking as his anxiety skyrocketed. 

He closed his eyes and buried his hands into his hair, trying to block out Daniel’s pained cries and the dull thumps of each strike. The three minutes were up and the match was tied at zero to zero, or so the announcer said. Johnny lifted his head at the sound of Daniel’s voice, hating the way it was laced with fear and desperation. 

“Mr. Miyagi, it’s over! It’s over, let’s just go home, I wanna go home!” Johnny bit down on his lip so hard that it started to bleed. “I’m afraid, I just wanna get out of here, let’s just go home!” Daniel begged. Miyagi’s response was inaudible, but Daniel’s eyes went wider than Johnny had ever seen them. “Yeah, well I’m afraid! I’m afraid of him, alright?! What do you want me to do?!” Daniel was shouting now, unshed tears making his eyes glossy. His entire body was shaking as he hugged his arms in close to himself and Miyagi shouted, something neither of them had heard before. 

Johnny looked away, gaze traveling to where Barnes now stood, prowling towards Daniel like a cougar stalking its prey. He pounced, slamming the mats next to Daniel’s face with his fist. 

“Get up!” He screamed. “Get on that line! Get on that line, LaRusso!” Daniel’s gaze was blank. He looked like he was about to be sick. He stared straight through to floor through the screams, but Johnny heard every single one. 

“You’re worthless! Your teacher is nothing! Get up, man! You’re no champion. Get up!” Johnny could see the spit flying from Barnes’ mouth, but Daniel didn’t even flinch. His mouth just hung opened as he stared. His gaze shifted, and it settled on Johnny, who was biting his knuckles now as he tried to calm himself down. 

“You suck, LaRusso! You suck, man! And your teacher’s karate is shit!” Daniel turned his head and looked at Barnes, who drowned on relentlessly. “Do you hear me? You’re a fucking joke, LaRusso! Your karate is a joke. And your teacher is shit!” New voices joined the taunting, and Johnny whipped around to see Kreese and Silver having at it with the slurs as well. His blood boiled dangerously. 

“He’s nothing! He’s nothing! And you’re nothing!” Barnes was on his feet now. He pointed threateningly at Daniel. “I own you. I own you, LaRusso! I told the same thing to your faggot friend. I own you. Your ass is mine! Do you hear me? I own you -“ Johnny wasn’t sure when he moved, but he got up onto the platform and punched Mike straight in the face. There was a satisfying smack as the man’s head flew back. Arms closed around Johnny’s, holding the, to his sides, but he couldn’t care less. 

“You’re nothing! You’re nothing!” Johnny mocked as he was dragged backwards. “You know what? Your teachers are the ones that are snit! Manipulative sons of bitches who beat every child who gets something wrong!” He struggled against whoever was holding him, digging his heels into the ground and stalling. “You heard me! Children. If you pay John Kreese to teach your child karate, you may as well be paying for him to abuse them! I hope you’re happy with yourself, you fucking piece of shit!” Johnny turned and started walking, guided by the hands behind him that pushed him towards the exit. He yanked his arm away from the ref that was holding it and pushed past a few people. 

He didn’t go to the locker room to grab his stuff. He stormed outside, despite the darkness, and paced. It had been in this very parking lot at the last tournament that a man inside that building had ruined his life. Plagued his mind with lies and morals that were the furthest thing from right. Made him believe that there was no such thing as a will to live if you didn’t display perfection. 

But maybe perfection meant something different to different people. That was what someone else taught him, someone else who was inside that very building in that one second. Johnny shook his head, laughing humorlessly. There was an empty can of soda on the ground. He kicked it as hard as he could, shivering at the feeling of the cold night air against his bare feet. He pressed his face into his hands and leaned his forehead against the cool brick wall, much like he had the night outside Cobra Kai. Only this time he didn’t cry. Not on the outside. He was all cried out for the day. 

Instead he just stood there, even as people started to trickle out of the building. They started their cars and took off. A few people patted him on the back, and one or two told him they thought the guy deserved it. There were a few comments about Barnes getting what he deserved. Johnny didn’t bother looking too far into it. He was just waiting for Daniel to come out on a stretcher. 

Guilt and anxiety were the worst possible things to mix. They made him feel sick. 

“Mr. Lawrence.” He turned to see Miyagi standing in the doorway. He sighed heavily, pushing off the wall and straightening up. 

“Look, I already know what you’re going to say, old man.” Miyagi’s eyebrows raised. 

“Oh? Tell Miyagi. What is Miyagi going to say?” 

Johnny shook his head in disbelief. He let out a breathy laugh, averting his eyes. 

“Oh, gee, I don’t know, how about we start with this? I failed him. I was supposed to protect him, and keep him from having to fight that son of a bitch. I fucking failed him and now he’s hurt because of me. This is my fault. I should have tried harder. My defense was sloppy, and my offense was sloppier. There were at least ten errors with every single movie I made.” Johnny started counting off on his fingers, voice trembling as he spoke. “What next? Oh, right. I punched someone when I wasn’t supposed to and got kicked out. I actually pushed people a few times. I screamed at Kreese in a public place about how he abuses children. Did I mention that I let down Daniel? I can’t believe that part.” Johnny ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes. 

“It’s not the part that I let him down that I can’t believe. I let everyone down at some point. No, the part I can’t believe is the fact that I sat there for that long without doing anything about it. I should have gotten up there and punched Barnes again from the start.” Miyagi listened silently, and Johnny wished he would say something. “I let him down and then watched him deal with the consequences that should have been mine. He got hurt because I let it happen. Did I miss anything?” 

Miyagi was quiet for a moment t, and he just stared at Johnny. Then he sighed heavily, and his shoulder slouched a little, which was new. Usually he was uptight until the second he went to bed. 

“Mr. Lawrence, Miyagi tell you something. None of that is true. No such thing as ‘let down’ in silly competition fight.” Pure disbelief caused Johnny’s jaw to drop. “Only try best. You, Mr. Lawrence, tried best. Miyagi can see. Try best for Daniel-San.” The blonde nodded slowly, and Miyagi adopted a knowing smile with a slight nod back. “That all that matter. Now you go inside. Get bag and find Daniel-San. Time to go.” 

Miyagi walked away, just like that. Johnny stood still for a moment, then slowly headed inside. He entered the locker room and heard the voices of multiple people as he went into the deserted room that held his and Daniel’s duffel bags. He decided to shower when he got home, untying his karategi and changing back into his casual outfit from the morning, when everything had felt good and hopeful. He pulled socks onto his freezing cold feet and struggled to tie his shoes with his trembling fingers. 

A pair of warm hands covered his and moved them away, tying his shoes quickly and neatly. Johnny watched wordlessly as Daniel tied his other shoe next. The boy’s hair was wet, but he was dressed back in his normal clothes. Johnny opened his bag and pulled out his sweatshirt, shoving it over Daniel’s head so he had more than a tank top in the chilly air. 

“I’m okay, Johnny.” There were no voices left in the locker room but their own. Daniel clutched Johnny’s hand very gently, as if he might break. “We can go back to my place tonight, I think. I’m sure Mr. Miyagi wants a break.” It wasn’t a question. There were to drop Mr. Miyagi off at his house and go straight to Daniel’s, no questions asked. Johnny didn’t speak the whole way. They would get under the covers, kicking off whatever extra clothes they had on. Johnny was left in a T-shirt and some sweatpants, Daniel in Johnny’s sweatshirt and a pair of shorts. Under the covers, they tangled together. Under the surface, each had left things unsaid. 

Under the stars, they fell asleep, deciding to save the exploration of unsaid things for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I hope it was okay sorry if the buildup was huge and this disappointed any of you.


	14. - 13 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I was really in the mood for cute/steamy and so much drama went down in the last few chapters so there’s a little guilt here but it’s mostly good vibes.

Johnny couldn't stay asleep. He kept opening his eyes only to see that the clock next to Daniel's bed still read some ungodly hour. He was exhausted, but even with the warmth of another body pressed against his own he couldn't stay sleeping. 

He tightened his grip around Daniel's waist a little bit, pulling him closer gently. Daniel shifted a little bit in his arms, but his eyes remained closed. Johnny held his breath, hoping he hadn't woken the boy up, but the brunette just snuggled his face into Johnny's neck with a soft sigh. 

Johnny took a deep breath, pressing his face into Daniel's hair and willing himself to sleep. But thoughts swarmed in his brain like bees in a nest. 

Miyagi said it wasn't his fault. How could it not be? If he had focused, if he had just tried a little harder then he could have won. His muscles aches at the thought of the fight, and a lump formed in his throat, but he swallowed it back. Part of him wanted to seek Barnes out and finish what he had started. Not once had he beat the prick, and he wanted to change that. But he knew Daniel wouldn't like it. 

He held his breath for a few moments, then exhaled slowly and pressed a kiss into Daniel's hair. He stared at the dark wall of Daniel's bedroom silently, guilt and regret tearing him apart from the inside out. 

"Stop thinkin' so loud." Daniel's voice startled Johnny, even though it was a quiet grumble rather than a clear statement. "I can hear the gears turnin' in your head, Johnny.. Go to sleep." His accent was thick when he was sleepy. Johnny managed a small smile. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." He shifted his arms around the boy, and Daniel merely grunted in reply. "I just kept waking up myself." There was a heavy sigh coming from Daniel, and Johnny's arms loosened. He frowned, and briefly considered pulling away, but Daniel pressed himself close again. 

"Why can't you sleep, baby?" A light blush rose in Johnny's cheeks at the pet name. He pulled back a little to look down at Daniel's face. The boy's eyes were still closed but he was more alert somehow. 

"'Baby'?" He asked, avoiding the previous question altogether. 

"What, do you prefer Goldilocks?" Daniel teased, the sleep fading from his voice. Johnny smiled, shrugging one shoulder sheepishly. "You do!" Daniel accused, followed by a bout of laughter. "You like it when I call you Goldilocks." 

"What can I say? It's stuck with me anyway. After all, if I didn't let you call me Goldilocks then it would be fair for me to call you Danielle," he pointed out. Daniel's eyes fluttered opened and he smiled, looking up at Johnny. 

"Or Wise-guy," he replied. Johnny shook his head, lifting Daniel's chin slowly. 

"You like that one. Don't lie." Daniel tried to turn his head away, but Johnny gripped his chin gently. He could feel the heat radiating from the brunette's cheeks. A smirk found its way on his face as he looked down at Daniel, leaning closer so their foreheads touched. 

"Do not," Daniel replied breathlessly, gaze flickering down to Johnny's lips and back up again. 

"You definitely do." Johnny shifted closer, chuckling when their noses bumped against each other. 

"Nuh-uh." Johnny smirked. 

"Yeah, you're not fooling anyone." He touched Daniel's lips gently with his own, successfully shutting him up. Daniel sighed, eyes sliding shut as he pressed back just as gently. It was slow, sweet and it sent Johnny's heart into spasms just as much as any other kiss ever had. When he pulled away he found himself feeling a considerable amount sleepier than he had before. He pulled the covers up a little tighter and tangled his legs with Daniel's, pulling him over so he would snuggle up like he had been before. 

"You're thinkin' quieter," Daniel observed softly, hiding his face once again in Johnny's neck. 

"Mhm," Johnny hummed in response, eyes sliding shut. "It's 'cause of you." Daniel muttered something inaudible in response, pressing a featherlight kiss against the side of Johnny's neck, and the blonde smiled faintly when he felt a hand grasp his. Their fingers curled together, and within seconds Daniel's breath had slowed and he was sleeping again. 

Johnny followed his lead quickly this time, and he stayed asleep until the morning. 

 

.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.

 

"Johnny, wake up. I'm bored." Daniel poked Johnny's cheek, waiting rather impatiently for the boy to open his eyes. He vaguely remembered their conversation earlier at night, and was pleased to see that Johnny had stayed sleeping until now. At least, he hoped he hadn't woken up again. He wondered if he should just let the boy sleep, and pressed his cheek against Johnny's chest with a heavy sigh. 

A million thoughts swirled through his head. He knew Johnny was guilty, he could hear it in the boy's voice when he had woken up last night. It didn't matter whether he had been half asleep during the conversation or not, the self-blame was obvious. It made Daniel feel bad. 

He lifted his head a little bit and peered at Johnny's sleeping face. The blonde looked peaceful. None of the inner demons that tormented him when he was awake seemed to be bothering him while he was asleep. A huge part of Daniel wanted to see a day where he could help Johnny feel like that when he was awake. 

Daniel leaned forward, his lips grazing across Johnny's collarbone. He shifted upwards, placing light and featherlike kisses in a sweet trail up the other boy's neck. He reached his jawline, pausing in consideration before continuing his journey up to Johnny's face. The blonde was stirring, but he wasn't quite awake. Daniel finally fitted their lips together, just a gentle touch, but enough to cause Johnny's eyes to open slowly. 

"Mm," Johnny grunted in surprise, but he relaxed after a moment, eyes sliding back shut. Daniel lifted a hand, brushing his cheek softly and pressing their mouths together more fully in a proper kiss. Johnny reached up, arms looping around Daniel's waist and pulling him down so they were pressed against each other. The brunette couldn't help but smile into the kiss. He pulled away for a moment and examined Johnny's face, and nothing but pleasant surprise was reflected back at him. He chuckled, capturing Johnny's lips once more with a gentle tug on his hair. 

"Daniel," Johnny mumbled against his lips, but the brunette ignored him, running his thumb along his cheek. "Daniel," Johnny tried again, more persistent this time. He lifted a hand, breaking the kiss, and Daniel sighed softly, looking down at him with big eyes and an even bigger smile. 

"What was that for?" Johnny finally asked, confusion and happiness laced into his tone. Daniel averted his eyes, shrugging. 

"I dunno. You looked so peaceful while you were sleepin', like nothin' could ever bother you, and I wanted you to feel like that while you were awake too. Even if it was just for a few minutes. It was stupid, sorry for wakin' you up.." His smile faded a little bit, but Johnny reached up and pulled him closer into a tight hug. 

“I would rather wake up like that than wake up any other way,” he mumbled, and Daniel could feel the boy’s cheeks as they grew warm against his own. He turned his head and pressed a kiss against those reddening cheeks, then lowered his head so he was completely draped across his boyfriend. The moment his eyes fluttered shut, there was the sound of the front door being opened, and for the first time since moving in to the shitty apartment building Daniel was very glad the door creaked as loudly as it did. 

He pressed a finger to Johnny’s lips, eyes wide as saucers as he slowly slid off of the boy and stood up. He helped Johnny get to his feet as well while the person who had entered the apartment dropped something that sounded rather heavy. 

“It’s my mom,” he mouthed at Johnny, who visibly relaxed a little bit at the revelation. However, Daniel was anything but relaxed. How was his mother going to react when she found a boy disheveled and, most importantly, a boy, in Daniel’s room? He hadn’t told her about the breakup with Ali. He hadn’t told her about his sudden interest in the boy that used to beat him senseless. She still had no idea who all those calls had come from. If she saw Johnny, she would flip her shit, not only because she knew he used to torture her son but also because he was a blushing and disheveled boy in Daniel LaRusso’s bedroom very early in the morning. 

Daniel closed his eyes very tightly, taking a deep breath and burying his hands in his hair. He peered at Johnny through his fingers and held up a hand, signaling for him to wait. The blonde nodded, looking partially amused and partially confused. Daniel bit back a smile at how the two words rhymed and focused on the task at hand. If he walked out into the living room, his mother would question why he was there and not at Mr. Miyagi’s. If he stayed in his own room with Johnny, she might go in for some ungodly reason and there was hardly anywhere in the room where he could bring Johnny where they both would fit without getting caught. He glanced at the closet, and rolled his eyes. How cliché. 

He walked over to Johnny as slowly as possible, putting his weight down carefully so the floor didn’t creak. He grabbed the blonde’s hand and started moving towards his closet, tugging so his partner would get the idea. He had never turned a doorknob more slowly in his life. He shoved Johnny in first, and the space was empty due to the fact that all of Daniel’s clothes went in his dresser. He closed the door very quietly and pressed his ear to the wall. It was thin, so he could hear his mother shuffling around. 

It was dark in the small space. Daniel let out a shuddering breath, letting his head fall forward to rest gently against the wall. He gasped when a pair of hands landed on his waist, cheeks heating up a considerable amount as the thumbs of those hands started to rub little circles into his hips. He pushed at one of the hands, turning around even though he couldn’t see Johnny anyway. He suddenly had the feeling of a presence right up in his face, and his eyes widened as a pair of lips landed on his. He instinctively leaned back against the wall, and kissed back for a brief moment before pulling away. 

He pressed a hand to Johnny’s face and pushed it away playfully, trying to ignore the way those hands were starting to tug at the bottom of his shirt. He grabbed both of Johnny’s hands and held them at bay, biting his lip as laughter bubbled in his chest. He ended up leaning forward and getting a mouthful of Johnny’s shirt to muffle the sound. 

That’s when he felt the first playful nip on the side of his neck and he barely contained a squeak of surprise. Warm breath hit his skin and he found himself tilting his head further as a pair of lips found a spot and attacked it. Daniel bit down on Johnny’s shoulder now to keep his breaths quiet, eyes sliding shut as Johnny sucked a bruise into his neck before moving on to the next spot, a spot that caused his heart to quicken and his face to catch fire. His eyes squeezed shut and he barely stifled a soft whine as Johnny got to work on the sensitive part of his neck, biting sucking and kissing quieter than Daniel thought possible. He clutched Johnny’s hands tightly, and the heat of being in such a closed space hit him like a wave. 

He nudged Johnny away after that, ignoring the indignant huff that came from the blonde and pressing his ear to the wall once more. He couldn’t hear anything, but he also hadn’t heard any doors open or close. He hadn’t been so distracted as to stop listening. Satisfied that nothing was out of place, he turned back around and grabbed Johnny by the hair, tugging sharply so he could gain access to the other boy’s neck and treat him the same. Johnny’s gasp was less quiet, and Daniel froze mid-bite, listening intently for any signs that the person outside had heard. There was nothing to hear. He untangled on of his hands from Johnny’s grasp and pressed it against the blonde’s mouth, resuming his work a lot more slowly. 

Johnny didn’t make any noise like Daniel had, but he did get a bit breathy at some points which made the brunette glad he had chosen to cover his mouth. At some point they had ended up with Daniel’s back being pressed against the wall and Johnny’s tongue halfway down his throat. Daniel was too far gone to think of anything else as the taste of his lover exploded in his mouth and he unintentionally let slip a soft moan. Johnny retracted and pressed a teasing finger to Daniel’s pouting lips, but the skinnier boy found that he couldn’t care less. 

Daniel felt above his head for the ceiling, and when he couldn’t find it he grabbed Johnny’s shoulder and jumped up, curling his legs around the boy’s waist and attacking his lips once again. The blonde staggered at first, but then just so happened to find his leverage right on Daniel’s ass, hoisting him up a bit further and holding him steady. The brunette misjudged his distance and lifted his head for a moment to tilt Johnny’s back further, and there was a loud thump as he hit his head off the ceiling. 

He didn’t even register the pain for a few seconds. He just sat there, totally astonished, until Johnny started laughing. Daniel shoved his sleeve into Johnny’s mouth to muffle the sound, but there was no mistaking the noise of a door being opened and footsteps heading into Daniel’s room. Mild alarms went flashing in his mind and he released his legs’ grips around Johnny, sliding to the floor as quietly as possible. He shoved Johnny back into the corner of the closet and stood on his tip toes, dealing him one last searing kiss. Then he grabbed the boy’s hand and shoved it in his mouth as a replace,ent for his own sleeve and turned, storming out of the closet and shutting the door before his mother could see who was inside. 

Lucille turned around with wide and astonished eyes as she viewed Daniel, very flustered with his hair going wild and hands linked behind his neck so his arms would cover the newly forming bruises. He reminded himself to punch Johnny for starting all of that once they were out of the situation at hand. 

“Daniel? What are you doin’ here? I thought you were stayin’ with Mr. Miyagi.” Her accent was much heavier than Daniel’s, and it ended up coming out even more like ‘Mistah Miyahgi’ than it did when Daniel said it. He shrugged his shoulders sheepishly, forcing a small smile. 

“I was feelin’ like a night in at home, y’know? Plus, I wanted to pick up some more clothes. I’ve been wearin’ the same outfits for days, thought I’d add some new colors into the mix.” She smiled, and he relaxed a little bit, but didn’t lower his arms. He’d have to put on a sweatshirt with a bulky hood or something and hope the bruises were low enough on his neck. Her eyes traveled up and down his body, taking in his posture and body language. 

“What’s up with you?” She questioned, raising an eyebrow. Daniel made a face at her, shrugging his shoulders again. 

“What? What do you mean what’s up with me, what’s up with you?” Now both of her eyebrows were raised. Danger sign. 

“Okay, then, Wise-guy.” Daniel choked on air upon hearing the nickname, blushing furiously. He started coughing loudly into one arm as he heard a bout of laughter from his closet, successfully drowning it out until it stopped. God, he was going to kill Johnny. And not in a good way, he thought bitterly as his mother’s eyes zeroed in on his neck. He realized his mistake of lowering his arm to cough too late, and froze. 

“Gettin’ some action, honey?” She grinned, and Daniel finally let his arms drop to his sides, hip jutting out. He scowled, but there was no stopping the blush that darkened his cheeks as the memory of lips crashing against his skin and pulling noises out of him resurfaced in his mind. 

“Sure, Ma, if that’s what you wanna call it, I got some action.” He looked away, guilt tugging at his heartstrings. This was a huge secret to keep. What was he supposed to say? ‘Hey, Ma! I was just seconds away from offering myself up to that guy from high school who used to beat me daily. Ha, isn’t that funny? I used to be afraid he was going to kick my ass, how I wouldn’t be so opposed if he were to ask me if he could shove his dick in it.’ 

That would not go down well. His smile faded, and he looked down at his feet. 

“Listen, Ma, I’d really love to talk, but not about that. You look exhausted. I think you should go to sleep for a few hours, take a nap.” Please, dear god, please unpack later and take a nap now. She hesitated, and Daniel silently willed her to say yes. 

“Alright,” she agreed. “I am pretty tired. But wake me up later to make supper and unpack, okay?” Daniel nodded vigorously, and shoo’ed her out of the room, closing the door and leaning against it with a heavy sigh. He heard the door to her room shut, and immediately opened his closet. Johnny stepped out with a smug look on his face and mischief in his eyes. 

“Oh, don’t look so proud of yourself,” Daniel hissed quietly. “That is never happening again, I can promise you that.” 

“What, the making out, or the closet part?” Johnny quipped, smirking. Daniel wanted to smack him so hard that the smirk would disappear. He settled for punching his shoulder really hard, but Johnny grabbed his wrist tightly and pulled him close again. 

“Both, if you keep going the way you’re going,” Daniel snarked, but Johnny paid no mind, just pressing his face closer. Daniel leaned his head back, tilting it forwards and initiating the kiss despite his previous statement. He bit down harshly on Johnny’s lip and tugged back, releasing it and crushing their lips together once more. 

“I’m so lucky you give in so easily,” Johnny whispered, and Daniel pulled back, offended. 

“You’re lucky I’m down with dangerous situations, that’s what you’re lucky for,” he shot back. Time seemed to slow down for a split second. Johnny let go of his wrist and wrapped his arms around Daniel’s waist. The brunette allowed himself to be pulled closer, nose brushing against Johnny’s as he prepared another attack on his mouth. 

“Daniel, honey, I forgot to ask you to change the sheets on my bed -“ Daniel shoved Johnny towards his closet, but the blonde just fell backwards against the wall with a half-laugh half-grunt of surprise. 

“Hi mom!” Daniel greeted very loudly, his back facing the woman behind him. 

“Oh my God.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops cliffhanger. Quick question. How steamy is too steamy? I’m not writing anal sex, but perhaps... a level or two below that? Just a suggestion. They’re teenagers, gotta get it out somehow, and eventually making out just ain’t gonna cut it. Lmk lolol


	15. - 14 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops.. Sorry, not sorry.

It was sort of funny to Daniel. If someone had told him just a few months ago that he'd be sitting on his couch next to Johnny Lawrence while his mother lectured him about cheating on a girl he wasn't even with anymore in the first place, he would have called them crazy. And yet, there he was. In that exact position. 

"I can't believe you, Daniel! I raised you better than this. I know that for a fact. What's Ali gonna think?" Lucille was pacing in front of them. There was a strangled noise from Johnny, and when Daniel looked over he saw him biting his thumb as to refrain from laughing. Daniel shot him a withering look, before turning to look back up at his mother. 

"Yeah, yeah, listen, Ma, I get it. You're upset. But the thing is, there is no cheatin' goin' on here. Ali and I, we're over. She likes someone else." Daniel folded his arms over his chest, ignoring the twinge of regret that pulled on his heartstrings. Not because he wished he could have another chance, but because he knew that she wouldn't have left if he hadn't done something wrong. What had he done? 

"What?!" His mother nearly shrieked, and he winced, closing his eyes. She looked absolutely devastated. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" 

"Because I knew you'd act like this, Ma! You'd freak and try to get me to fix it! It's been months. She's moved on." And so have I, he almost dared to say. But he kept his mouth shut, averting his eyes. 

"She can't have moved on, Daniel. What even happened? You guys were just fine! Are you sure this isn't affectin' your relationship?" She gestured at Johnny, and anger began to broil in Daniel's stomach. He fixed her with a fiery glare, clutching the ends of his shorts tightly and trying to remain still although he wanted to just get up and leave. 

"Stop talkin' about him like he isn't here, Ma. He's a human. There are reasons behind what he did, and I trust him now." Daniel's scowl ran deep into his face as his mother scoffed, and suddenly it was just the two of them in the room and Daniel was on his feet. "Don't roll your eyes, Ma. He's a person! You're actin' like you don't make mistakes, we all make fuckin' mistakes, you forced me out of my own damn house and brought me to this dump!" 

"Do not use that language at me, Daniel!" Lucille pointed a finger at him, her face growing red. Daniel forgot all about Johnny's presence and clenched his fists, absolutely seething with rage. 

"Yeah, I'll say whatever the hell I want. I'm almost eighteen, Ma, and when I am, I'm gettin' the hell out of here. I don't care what you say. I'm goin' home." Daniel started to pace, moving into the kitchen and opening the fridge. Of course, there was nothing in there, but he stared anyway. 

"You can't blame me for all of this!" She shouted from behind him, and he ran a hand through his hair, straightening up and closing his eyes. "I didn't raise you to dump perfect women for boys who never have been any good for you and who never will be! I haven't forgotten every night when you came home with new cuts, and new bruises, and guess what, young man? I cleaned you up! I was the one who comforted you through all of it! I raised you to be a gentleman, and to respect me!" 

Daniel slammed the fridge shut and started pacing once more, but his long legs only got him a few steps in each direction due to the size of the apartment. He ran a hand down the side of his face, refusing to look at his furious mother who was breathing heavily with dark circles under her eyes and pure anger brightening her glare. 

"I never fuckin' asked you to do any of that, you know?" His voice was quiet now. He could almost laugh. "I never asked for you to marry someone who was gonna to die before I even got to know him. I never asked for you to deal with my shit. And you know what? I never asked to deal with yours, either, but you still dragged me out here." Lucille just stared at him, her lower lip wobbling violently. 

"I never asked to meet him, Ma!" Daniel yelled. "I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask to get my ass kicked, and I didn't ever ask to fall in love with the guy who did it. But sometimes life gives you shit you don't ask for, alright? You didn't ask for me to be a faggot." Her eyes flashed at his words, and she looked like she was about to protest, but he cut her off. "Don't." He held up a trembling hand and averted his eyes, trying desperately to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. 

"You never asked for your son to be queer. You didn't raise him to be a fag. But it happened." This time he actually did laugh a little, salty droplets beginning to fall from his eyes. Then his smile faded, and he glanced at the door which Johnny was holding opened with wide eyes. 

"I guess that's just life, huh?" He cast her one last withering look and stormed out the door, shivering immediately as the cold air hit his bare legs, and he was starting to regret wearing shorts. He walked down the stairs as his skin grew stiff with goosebumps, barely paying attention too whether or not Johnny was following him. When he got to the edge of the pool and stared dully down at the greenish brown puddle at the bottom, he paused. There was the presence of a gaze watching him from a few feet away, but he didn't say anything. 

Daniel breathed in sharply, wiping at his eyes only for fresh tears to replace the old ones. When he breathed out the air turned white in front of him, and he felt himself beginning to tremble. 

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he finally managed to say, listening to the soft pattern of his bare feet against the concrete ground as he made his way around the pool and towards the gate. A pair of footsteps joined his own as he rounded the corner to the parking lot. His bike sat beside his car, untouched in months, but he walked over to it anyway and ran his fingertips along the seat. 

"Remember when you pushed me off the hill while I was ridin' this?" He asked faintly. 

"Yeah." The reply was soft, a voice laced with regret. Daniel sighed softly. 

"It broke. I threw it around even more when I got back, then I tossed it in that dumpster right there." He turned around and pointed behind Johnny to the green dumpster that he had put his bike in that night when he had taken the fall. Johnny didn't look back, but the look on his face was enough to tell Daniel that he didn't like the conversation topic. He decided to get to the point. 

"Behind that dumpster is also where you beat the shit out of me for the last time. But you know, Johnny, if you hadn't done all those things, then I never would'a met Mr. Miyagi." Johnny lifted his gaze a little bit, but didn't quite meet Daniel's eyes. "He repaired my bike. I went to thank him, and he taught me how to trim his little bonsai trees. After you beat me up at that fence, he agreed to bring me to talk with Kreese. If he hadn't done that, then he wouldn't have agreed to train me. So while I can thank you for originally makin’ my life here a livin’ hell, I want to thank you even more for makin’ it better than my life anywhere else." 

Johnny met Daniel's gaze steadily. The brunette wasn't crying anymore, but the tears were still fresh on his cheeks. Neither of them smiled, but they didn't have to. 

"Mr. Miyagi taught me balance. You gave me reason to find balance. And now you're part of that balance, because now you make me happy. Sometimes a little scared, too, like when you step on glass or get choked half to death, but still very happy." Daniel pulled the sleeves of Johnny's sweatshirt over his hands and pulled it up over his nose, inhaling slowly. It smelled like the boy. The thought made him smile, though it was hidden by the fabric. Of course it smelled like him, it was his sweatshirt. 

"So don't listen to my mom. I love her, but she never understood any of that. You do. My mom makes mistakes just like any other person, and I'll forgive her eventually. But right now, if it's okay, I just want to spend some time with you. Together. Somewhere without judgement." 

Johnny hesitated, his lips parting as he struggled to find an answer. Then he nodded, first to Daniel, then almost to himself, as if he needed to be convinced as well. He walked around Daniel's car and got in the driver's seat while Daniel climbed, still trembling with cold, into the passenger's side. He laid across the seats and put his head in Johnny's lap, and they stayed there like that for a few minutes, Johnny's finger's working through his hair and against his scalp. 

 

Johnny's house felt empty. It made sense, considering the fact that even if his parents were home that meant only two other people were in the giant maze. Daniel was presented with a fluffy blanket, a platter of warm cookies that Johnny stole from the kitchen and cuddles from the blonde himself while the television was flipped to a random channel. 

"Daniel.." It was the first time Johnny had spoken since before Lucille had gotten home. The brunette looked up with a mouth full of a cookie he had tried to eat whole. Johnny would have laughed, but he looked nervous. Daniel tried to chew a bit faster, swallowing little bits at a time. 

"You said something back at your place. Something when you and your mom were.. You know." He blushed, but Daniel just nodded, eyes clear as day and full of lingering curiosity as he stared up into the blue ones that belonged to his partner. Johnny cleared his throat and tried again. "You said, 'I didn't ask to get my ass kicked, and I didn't ever ask to flail in love with the guy who did it'." 

Daniel's eyes grew wide, and his cheeks grew warm. He almost choked on his cookie, but forced it down at the last second, eyes watering at the unfamiliar feeling of food going down with some difficulty. Then he slowly lifted his eyes to meet Johnny's troubled gaze. 

"I wasn't lyin'," he finally said. "I didn't ask for that." He felt Johnny's heartbeat quickening as he pressed his cheek to the boy's chest. His own was starting to pick up its pace as well, but he just wrapped his arms around Johnny's waist and prayed for the best. 

"But.. Was it one of the things life gave you? Even though you didn't ask for it, I mean.." Johnny squeezed his eyes shut and couldn't bring himself to return Daniel's embrace. The silence was killing him, and his heart was doing spasms in his chest as he waited anxiously to hear his boyfriend's response. 

"Life has given me a lot of things, Johnny, and I didn't ask for a lot of them. I think you can relate to that." He felt Johnny nod feebly. "Was that one of them? I think it's fair to say that the answer to that question is yes. But somethin' that I'm startin' to think I should ask for is for you to feel the same way." 

Johnny's breath hitched. Daniel's lips parted the second they clashed with his partner's, but there was nothing rushed about the exchange. It wasn't like it had been inside the closet. Johnny had more of a confident vibe that made Daniel feel more comfortable sitting back and letting the blonde set the pace. 

Deft fingers tugged at the drawstring on Daniel's shorts, but they didn't untie them. Instead they slipped upwards, past the hem of Daniel’s sweatshirt and brushing across the smooth and surprisingly soft skin of his stomach. Daniel arched into Johnny's touch, craving every second of it as he ran his own hands up and down the boy's arms. Johnny's tongue slid against his own and then disappeared as he placed a much softer and more gentle kiss to his lips before working his way to his cheek, and then down his jawline. 

There were no bites this time when he reached Daniel's neck. Just soft and featherlight butterfly kisses that tickled a little bit, but relaxed him all the same. Johnny's hands kept exploring, touching and pressing at Daniel’s chest and stomach. The brunette’s eyes fluttered shut, and he pressed closer, tightening his grip on Johnny’s arms. Johnny moved back up, peppering Daniel’s face with kisses, one for every regret he had involving the boy. There were a lot. 

When their lips met again, Daniel shifted his weight suddenly and flipped them over so he was straddling his boyfriend. He deepened the kiss, biting down on Johnny’s lip playfully and pulling it back. Then he led a fiery trail of kisses down to Johnny’s exposed collarbone, tugging his shirt down and further out of the way so he could bite and suck at the skin on his shoulder and neck. 

“I love you,” he breathed out into Johnny’s ear, tugging on his earlobe with his teeth and letting his breath tickle the side of the boy’s neck. He pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin behind Johnny’s ear, before resuming his previous activities, marking up Johnny’s skin like it was a canvas. 

“I love you too,” Johnny replied breathlessly, a smile ghosting across his face. “But people are going to see all of those.” 

Hickeys had Daniel snickering, and he ignored Johnny’s previous statement as he left his third mark and moved to make another one. Before he could bite down, Johnny was grabbing his face and pulling him back up into a searing kiss that left Daniel clinging onto his boyfriend for dear life. 

“That sucks for you, doesn’t it?” Daniel snarked, pecking Johnny’s lips once more. The television was a mere buzz in the background as Johnny smiled up at him with a lazy glint in his eyes. However, the laziness was accompanied by pure adoration. 

“It sure does. Wise-guy.” Johnny wrapped his arms around Daniel’s waist and pulled him down so they were flush, hugging him tightly. Daniel hid his face in Johnny’s chest, enjoying the feeling of his partner’s breathing. He matched it with his own, and they breathed together. 

“You’re so immature,” Johnny complained, lifting one hand to rub at the side of his neck with a slight wince. Daniel snickered, poking his tongue out at his partner even though he couldn’t see his face. “Hickeys, really?” 

“Oh, don’t start,” Daniel scoffed, tone playful. “You can’t say anything after the closet this morning. How many hickeys have I got?” 

“Two!” Johnny counted, poking each one. “You gave me three, plus the one that I earned in the closet.” The blonde huffed indignantly, jabbing Daniel in the side. The brunette squeaked, flinching away from his hands. Johnny poked him again, and got the same reaction. Dread weighed Daniel down as he watched the realization grace Johnny’s expression, but he was trapped in the other boy’s arms. 

“No!” Daniel shrieked as fingers began working mercilessly against his sides underneath the sweatshirt. Laughter exploded from his chest, and he squirmed helplessly as Johnny stayed true to his original training and showed no mercy whatsoever. “Johnny, please!” 

“It looks like someone is in need of assistance! And more cookies.” Daniel finally wrenched himself away from Johnny and practically flew across the couch, staring at Mrs. Lawrence. 

“Save me!” He begged, pointing at the empty platter that used to hold cookies. She held up a new one, and he smiled, completely aware of the fact that he had just lit up like a Christmas tree. A pair of arms closed around his waist from behind, and a chin rested on his shoulder. Daniel leaned back against Johnny, grabbing his hands and clutching them tightly. Mrs. Lawrence moved to sit on the couch a little ways away, and Daniel turned to face her as she put the tray down between them and Johnny pulled him back so he was practically in his lap. 

“Your cookies are amazing,” Daniel blurted out, grabbing one of the fresh and warm baked goods and taking a bite. The chocolate chips were already soft, but they melted completely in his mouth and he let his head fall back against Johnny’s chest with a sigh. 

“Thanks! It was just some recipe I found in a magazine when I used to work as a hairdresser. I’m glad you like them!” The blonde woman’s eyes brightened at his compliment, and Daniel realized that she looked a bit nervous. She was staring at him rather intently, and she didn’t seem to know what to do with her hands. First they were fiddling with her hair, then rubbing at her knees, then fiddling with her own fingers and back again. 

“They’re really good,” he said quietly, a gentle smile spreading across his face. He laced his fingers with Johnny’s and held the cookie up over his shoulder so the boy could take a bite. Mrs. Lawrence seemed to relax a little bit against the cushions. 

“That’s so relieving,” she admitted. “I was really worried. I thought I left them in the oven for too long.” Her expression said it all. There was anxiety flickering in her eyes, not unlike the kind he often saw in Johnny’s. His heart softened just a little bit more for the woman. 

“They’re perfect,” he assured her. “I’ve never had a better cookie in my life.” 

And it was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end felt kinda like a filler. I want to make something very clear. I love Lucille LaRusso with all of my heart and soul. She is TOO perfect. And we needed drama. So I gave her a fault. That fault being slight homophobia. I can’t promise it’ll be 100% okay but I guess things’ll have to work out one way or another in the end, huh?


	16. - 15 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I actually am kinda sorry about this one

Johnny woke up the next morning with his hair being played with and a pair of arms locked around his midsection. His eyes fluttered opened and he was looking up into a pair that mirrored his own exactly. He smiled a bit, and his mother smiled back, continuing to card her fingers through his hair just like she used to do all the time when he was younger. Next, Johnny looked at the owner of the arms that were holding him in place and saw a sleeping Daniel who was on the very edge of the couch, almost falling off. 

Johnny grinned mischievously, and pushed him just that one extra inch, completely forgetting about the fact that Daniel had leverage on him as well. The second he started to fall, the brunette's eyes snapped opened and he gasped, tightening his grasp on Johnny and dragging him down as well. The blonde grunted, landing right on top of his boyfriend and squashing him into the ground. His mother was laughing from where she sat on the couch, watching their struggle with bright eyes. 

"Get off of me, man!" Daniel flailed his arms dramatically, and Johnny was suddenly very glad they had moved the coffee table last night after he had almost broken it while throwing his partner around in a sloppy sparring match. 

"No." Johnny let himself become dead weight, and Daniel started shoving at his chest in a weak attempt to push him away. The blonde wrapped his arms around Daniel and rolled over so that his boyfriend was the one above him now, although he didn't let him pull away. 

"Lemme go!" Daniel insisted, squirming in Johnny's grasp. "I'll leave you here, I swear to God!" 

"No!" Johnny let his arms fall slack. "He's escaped!" Daniel got up and landed a playful kick on his side. 

"Damn right, I escaped. Now who's the boss?" He turned, and spotted Mrs. Lawrence sitting on the couch. His eyes grew wide and he clapped a hand over his mouth, face becoming bright red. But she just laughed, waving a hand in dismissal. 

"Don't worry, Daniel. I hear enough curse words around here to be used to it at this point." Her voice was filled with warmth, and Daniel felt a little fuzzy inside as Johnny's hands brushed gently against his arms and began rubbing up and down. He felt welcome. 

"You boys must be hungry," she said, getting up. Daniel glanced at Johnny, who shrugged. 

"Yeah, I could eat," Daniel replied, smiling a little as he leaned back against the blonde boy. Mrs. Lawrence nodded, brushing off her shirt and beginning to pull the coffee table back to its rightful place. 

"We have two options," she began, and Daniel hurried over to help her lift it. They put it down in front of the couch, and she sighed, pretending to wipe her forehead of sweat that wasn't there. "One, you boys can sit around and do whatever it is boys your age do in their free time while I make breakfast. Two, you can put on some decent clothes and we can go out to a restaurant for breakfast." 

Daniel's eyes lit up. He had never had the chance to go to a fancy restaurant besides the ones his mother worked at, but those were usually just diners and didn't sell breakfast. 

"I don't have any money," he stated, forcing his regret into the back of his head. "I couldn't pay for it if we went out." He glanced at Johnny, who was looking at him like he was crazy. He made a weird expression back, but Johnny just raised his eyebrows. 

"Nonsense, Daniel. You aren't paying for anything. You are our guest!" She walked over and grabbed his arm. Her grip was surprisingly strong, and Johnny was grinning hugely as he tagged along in the background while Daniel was dragged up the stairs. 

"Johnny, take this boy into your room and give him something he can wear." Mrs. Lawrence opened Johnny's bedroom door and pushed Daniel in, then pushed Johnny in after him, closing the door. "Don't come out until he's got something on that's acceptable for the chilly weather!" 

Daniel stood in the middle of the room a little awkwardly, glancing around. The last time he had been in here, Johnny was being grouchy on his bed because of the trip to Okinawa. It was a little more tidy than it had been, and he supposed it was because Mrs. Lawrence had cleaned things up. He almost lost himself in thought when a pair of warm hands landed on his waist, pulling him back against a sturdy body. 

"Wanna sleep over?" Johnny purred in his ear. His voice was practically dripping with mischief, and it sent a shiver down Daniel's spine, but he didn't hate it. In fact, it was sort of exciting. He leaned back, hesitating a little bit. Another shudder overtook him as Johnny's hands dipped down and over his hips, then lifted back up to his sides, dragging along his body in the most slow and agonizingly pleasurable way possible. Though, Daniel was very well aware of how quickly it could become more than that. 

“Johnny... I can’t. I have to go home.” He pulled away rather regretfully, his lips curving downwards into a frown. Johnny opened his drawers and pulled out a pair of sweatpants, throwing them at Daniel along with another clean sweatshirt, then pulled out an outfit for himself. 

“I don’t want you to go home to that,” he muttered. “I want you to go home to a place where you feel safe, and accepted, like Miyagi’s.” 

Daniel ran a hand through his hair once he pulled off the sweatshirt he had been wearing, leaving him in the tank top from the day before which he discarded as well. 

“She’s my mom, Johnny. You, of all people, have to understand that. Here in the Valley, she’s all I’ve got.” He sighed heavily, shaking his head. “I mean, obviously I’ve got you, and Mr. Miyagi, but it’s different. Can you understand?” His eyes held an emotion Johnny couldn’t recognize. Was it sadness? Or was it confusion? Perhaps it was both. 

Daniel turned the sweatshirt over in his hands, examining the red fabric closely. Johnny's name was etched into the sleeve underneath the Cobra Kai logo, and the back had the snake itself embroidered into it. He switched out the one he was wearing for this new article of clothing, ignoring the gaze that was burning into his back as he changed. 

“I don’t understand. I don’t understand how you could put yourself through something like that.” Johnny changed his own clothes, but he didn’t look at Daniel. He didn’t want to see the hurt he knew was probably looking back at him. 

“Because she’s my mother. Wouldn’t you stay with your mom?” Daniel sounded torn, and Johnny still couldn’t bring himself to look at the boy, so instead, he kept his gaze focused on the floor. “I have to, Johnny.” 

“No, you don’t have to. You can just come to breakfast with us, and then when you’re eighteen we can run away together, where people won’t judge us.” Johnny finally forced himself to make eye contact, but he wished he hadn’t. Daniel’s eyes were growing dark, and he looked like he was getting angry. 

“You really don’t get it, do you? There is no place like that, Johnny. Everywhere we go, somebody is going to judge us. We can’t hide in Mr. Miyagi’s paradise forever. Someone will always find us.” His voice was dripping with anger, and Johnny found his heart picking up its pace, the familiar anxiety settling in his stomach, but he just couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Daniel wanted to go back. 

“My mom will find us, or Ali will find us, or you know what? Maybe Kreese will find us.” This time Johnny actually flinched, averting his eyes once more. Sadness clutched at his heart, but he knew his boyfriend was right. He just didn’t want to admit it. 

“So we’ll go somewhere else!” He insisted. “A fresh start. We don’t have to be public. Nobody will have to know!” Johnny couldn’t bring himself to meet Daniel’s eyes again. His breathing quickened a bit and he felt himself growing a bit pale. 

“I can’t leave this behind!” Daniel said, his voice growing a little louder. “As much as I hate this place, I have a life here now. I can’t leave Mr. Miyagi here. I can’t leave Jess wondering where I went.” He took a deep breath, and Johnny braced himself. “I never wanted to come to this shit-hole, but now that I’m here, I can’t just leave. Not even for you, Johnny.” 

“But this wouldn’t be for -“ He started to say, but he was cut off by the boy across from him. 

“Everything is about you!” Daniel nearly shouted. “Ever since I moved into this god damn town, everything has been about you. First it was all about avoiding you, then it was all about fighting you, and now it’s all about loving you! And sometimes I wish I didn’t, because if I didn’t then this decision would be so much fucking easier, Johnny.” 

The blonde almost heard the earth shattering crack that drove itself through his heart. He knew Daniel felt it too just from the look on his face, but the brunette didn’t say anything. He just lifted a hand and shook his head, before brushing past Johnny and storming out of the room. 

Johnny remained standing there for a long time. Even after he heard the front door slam shut and his own bedroom door get closed a bit more quietly he stood there, staring straight through his mother where she stood in front of him with her eyebrows furrowed and a frown upon her face. 

“Just leave me alone for a little while.” He turned and grabbed his wallet then left by himself, and it was her turn to stand there for a while as he stormed outside and got onto his motorcycle. He wasn’t sure where he was going, but he just wanted to go. He closed his eyes for a brief moment when he came to a red light, and then started up again, trying to enjoy the cool air against his face. 

He pulled into a random pawn shop and parked his bike, hurrying inside. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and grabbed a Walkman off of the nearest shelf, heading to the front of the store and throwing down a few bills without even checking the price. He was sure he had payed more than it was worth, but he couldn’t care less as he headed back out to his bike, tossing the box into the nearest dumpster and clipping the new device to his waistband. There was no music to play but he slung the headphones around his neck and started the engine to his bike, rolling out again. 

He rode over the train tracks, almost mindlessly pulling to a stop outside of the shop. He hardly noticed the truck that was already parked outside as he headed inside and put himself to work, forcing himself to slow down as he picked up an untrimmed tree and his tools, clipping little bits at a time. 

“Mr. Lawrence have fight?” The voice startled him, but in the back of his mind he had sort of been expecting it. He didn’t turn around. He just continued his work, though he knew mindless cutting wasn’t the way to do this. 

“You could say that,” he mumbled, pausing to take a deep breath. There was a soft shuffling behind him, and suddenly a very small hand was on his arm. 

“Miyagi know you will fix. Both of you.” His voice was soft, and yet unrealistically reassuring. This man was absolutely unreal. Johnny shook his head silently, looking down at the floor. 

“He’s mad at me, old man. He said he wishes he didn’t love me.” The hand on his arm tightened a little bit, and he could feel the surprise, much like he felt the fear during the competition. Johnny bit his lip, but it did little to prevent his rather shaky breaths as his eyes filled with tears. “Seems like crying should be my new career, huh?” He asked, voice trembling and a few salty tears falling down his cheeks. 

“No. No new career for you.” Johnny spared the man a glance, and he looked tired, but a small smile was on his face. “Miyagi Get new career. Call ‘Couple Counseling’. No pay good, but still worth Miyagi time. Find balance.” 

Laughter bubbled in Johnny’s chest, but what came out instead was a quiet sob. He wiped at his eyes furiously, but new tears just replaced the old ones. He felt ridiculous breaking down in front of the old man for the second time in his life, but he felt judgement free, and it was refreshing. His vision grew blurry with the onslaught of tears, and he took a few steps away from his work station, getting the sleeves of his sweatshirt all gross and damp. 

“I ruined it, just like I ruined everything with Ali. If I had just kept my mouth shut and let him go back, if I hadn’t tried to tell him what to do then he wouldn’t hate me and we’d be eating breakfast at some restaurant right now like we had planned with my mom. He’d probably be smiling.” Johnny ran a hand through his hair, very aware of the fact that Miyagi was watching him with a somber look in his eyes. 

“I ruin everything. I messed up, Mr. Miyagi. I failed. Again. I failed you by not taking care of him. I failed him when I let Barnes beat me at that tournament, and when I let them dangle him off a cliff, and when I let them beat the shit out of him for trying to leave Cobra Kai. I failed him when I didn’t stick up for him against his mom, and now today I dialed him because I tried to avoid the problem with his mother and steal him away for myself instead of let him fix it. He’s always been good at fixing emotional shit, and I know he can do it, but I was selfish, and I ruined it.” 

Now all he could really do was sniffle. He had cried himself dry. He rubbed at his eyes again, and this time his cheeks were dry when he finished. There were still stained tear tracks. 

“Miyagi go talk to him, Mr. Lawrence. You stay at Miyagi house for today. Practice kata.” The old man shuffled past him, holding the door for Johnny on his way out. The blonde just nodded feebly, getting on his bike with a small wave and rolling away slowly. 

The ride to Miyagi’s house was mindless. Johnny nearly fell off his bike when he got there, and ended up dropping it on it’s side. When he picked it up it was caked in dust on one side and had a new scratch from landing on a rock. He left it leaning against the fence and headed around to the back of the house. 

He started his katas sloppily, his breathing becoming a bit labored. He took deep breaths, heart racing. He messed up, and froze with his arms suspended in midair. 

He started again. 

Every single flaw required a restart. He corrected himself every second, obsessively critiquing every move down to the pattern of his breathing and the extension of his strikes. He perfected the footwork first, and next time it was even better. Then he forgot halfway through. 

He started again. 

Every restart was like a reset for his mind. Everything was starting to blur together. Words, voices, events, everything was disappearing. There was just the karate and him. Nothing else existed, nothing else mattered. He moved gracefully, like water, and for the first time he felt like he really understood Daniel’s style. The way it flowed rather than crackled like an electric storm. He thought about Miyagi’s words more from the tournament. 

‘Strike First not always bad idea.’ 

It was true. Of you were in a dangerous situation and you felt threatened, striking first was almost always the best move. Johnny had certainly perfected that skill. 

It was starting to rain. He had shed his sweatshirt a while ago, leaving him in sweatpants and nothing else as he performed his katas. The droplets hit his skin and slowly began to freeze him, sending chills down his spine despite the sweat forming on his brow. Water ran down his bare back and soaked his hair through, trickling into his unblinking eyes. The grass was getting wetter and wetter beneath his bare feet. 

He slipped during one of his forms. 

He didn’t get back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost got ran over by a train today


	17. - 16 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW ITS BEEN FOREVER BUT I LITERALLY REWROTE THIS WHOLE CHAPTER BECAUSE I HATED THE WAY IT WAS ORIGINALLY. originally Daniel found Johnny in the rain but I felt like that was too simple and happy of a solution... so here you have anxious and depressed Johnny feeling less-than-perfect once again and the return of a friend or two!

It was still raining when someone came into the backyard. Johnny hadn't moved. He wasn't sure how long he had been there, but he was pretty sure that he had already ruined his new Walkman and his pants were now soaked through as well as the shirt that was sitting on the ground a few feet away. He had stopped feeling cold once he stopped thinking about being cold. Now the chill was starting to come back, and his joints felt stiff while his muscles ached. 

"Johnny?" A faint voice called. He didn't reply, but he opened his eyes, squinting against the droplets that hit his face. "Johnny, where are you?" The voice was louder now, and he could hear the fear dripping from it just like the water that was invading his eyes. He lifted a hand and rubbed his eyes, but his fingers were wet too. Everything was soaked. He was chilled down to the bone. That was when the shivering started. 

"Johnny Lawrence, you listen to me!" It sounded like a girl. Johnny trembled slightly, lifting an arm to cover his eyes as a set of footsteps stomped their way down the deck towards him. "What the hell are you doing out in the rain? How long have you been sitting there? You get your ass off the ground right now!" A small pair of hands grabbed his wrists and yanked him up into a sitting position, and he finally opened his eyes, staring at Jess. 

"I fell," he stated bluntly. "I messed up. Don't tell Daniel." Her eyes flashed with sudden sadness, and she paused, just staring at him with a small frown. 

"Johnny, it doesn't matter if you messed up a karate move. He won't be mad at you for that." She pulled on his arms, and he tried to help, but he was still shivering and his muscles burned with the effort. His back creaked as he stretched, wincing. 

"But he will be mad at me for other things," Johnny muttered. "What are you doing here?" 

"I came back for the weekend to visit and ask about the tournament but I became a part time couple's counselor," she replied bluntly. Johnny cracked a smile, and she laughed, taking him by the arm and leading him towards the house. A few towels had been set out on the floor, and Johnny stepped in them carefully as another was wrapped around his broad shoulders. 

"Miyagi and Daniel are hanging around the shop, it was pouring when I got there. The old man told me what was happening, so I came here with his permission to make sure you were in the house, and you aren't." She shrugged, pursing her lips. "I can give you a ride home to get a change of clothes, if you'd like." Johnny sighed, rubbing at his hair with the towel. 

"Did Daniel seem mad?" He asked, ignoring her offer for the time being. He didn't want to go home. She frowned, folding her arms over her chest. 

"He seemed upset, yeah," she said finally after a few moments of reluctant silence. "Miyagi told me that it got nasty at his mom's. A lot of yelling." She trailed off, as if unsure of whether or not she was at liberty to continue. Johnny glanced at her, and she seemed to almost deflate. "He was sitting in the corner with a tree, trimming his heart out and ignoring us completely. It was like he was in a whole other world." 

"Sounds like him." Johnny laughed bitterly, shaking his head. "You have boyfriend issues sometimes, too, right? Has he ever told you that he wishes he didn't love you?" Jessica's eyes flashed with surprise, and then it melted into an uncomfortable sadness. 

"He's never told me he loves me at all. But we've only been dating for two years, so I can't expect too much from him, can I?" She shrugged helplessly, but Johnny was outraged. 

"Two years and he doesn't have the balls to tell you he loves you? God, I would have dropped the chick if I still didn't love her after two years. You could do so much better, Jess," Johnny shook his head, running a hand through his still damp hair. "Hell, you could do me and it would be better than him, probably." 

"Oh, get over yourself," she snarked, grinning a little bit. "You're my best friend, that would end horribly." 

"Yeah but at least I'd treat you better," he shot back. 

"I guess," she grumbled, shaking her head. "But it's been two years. It wouldn't feel right to just drop him like that." Johnny scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. 

"I'll help you, then. This guy sounds like a dick. Where is he? Did he drive you here?" Reluctantly, she nodded, glancing at the door behind her which led outside into the storm. Johnny sighed heavily. 

"What are you gonna do about it?" She asked sharply as he made his way over, opening it a crack and peering out at where the car was running. 

"I'm gonna tell him off," Johnny grumbled, putting the towel over his head and opening the door the rest of the way. Jess caught him by the arm and tried to pull him back as he stormed out into the rain, but he just dragged her with him out into the front steps. 

"Johnny, stop! He's just going to get mad, and the stuff around here is delicate. Wait until we're somewhere sturdier!" She pleaded, and Johnny stopped dead in his tracks, eyes going wide. 

"Why? Is he going to throw a hissy fit? Has he hit you before? Is that why you're afraid he'll get violent?" He demanded, not giving her time to answer questions before he was asking another one. Her eyes widened in surprise and she shook her head firmly. 

"What the hell? Of course not! He just gets animated when he's angry, and he's a big guy. He's knocked over a few pots in his time at my shop." A fond smile had wormed its way onto her face. Johnny scowled, looking up at the sound of a car door slamming shut. Sure enough, a big guy with even bigger arms was walking over with a dark look on his face. He looked like he had murder on his mind as he eyed Johnny up and down, not even blinking as the rain pelted down onto his face. 

"I know how this looks!" The blonde said, straightening up. A shirtless guy comes out of an empty house with your girlfriend." The big guy curled his lip, and Johnny thought he heard a deep growl coming from him but realized seconds later that it was just thunder. 

"You're making it even more suspicious, you idiot!" Jess punched his arm, and he flinched, pretending to clutch his arm in agony. She laughed, and he straightened up, smacking the back of her head. Jess' boyfriend took a step forward, automatically reaching out to pull her away, and Johnny watched as she was drawn close. 

"I'd like to make it very well know that as of this morning, I did have a boyfriend," Johnny announced, puffing out his very bare chest with slight pride that deflated moments later. "He's mad at me right now... but that's not the point! The point is, your girlfriend is my best friend! And I'd appreciate it if you treated her nicely!" Johnny eyed the guy's muscles uncertainly. This man must work out a lot, he thought with a flicker of fear mixed with awe. 

"Why would I treat my girlfriend badly?" The guy asked gruffly. His voice was deep, and rugged. Scary. Johnny shrugged, making a face that said 'who knows?'. 

"I don't know. You're a scary guy. Just making sure, dude. You guys seem like you really love each other." He stressed the word 'love', raising his eyebrows extremely high. The rain was starting to stop, but he was still freezing, and being outside again was not helping. He looked down at his trembling hands, and watched them shake as a dull aching began to spread through them whenever he wiggled his fingers. 

"Duh," the guy grunted, and Jess' eyes went wide. "I wouldn't stick with her for two years if I didn't love her." He pulled her against his side with a lot more care than Johnny thought possible from a guy as muscular as him. Jess was blushing furiously, a huge smile spreading across her face. Johnny bit his cheek to keep his own smile off his face, trying to resume his confident act. 

"Yeah... Alright. Y'all seem happy," he agreed, turning back towards the house. "Now... Excuse me. It's time for my afternoon brooding session while I wait for my angry boyfriend to come home and yell at me some more. Ta ta, toodleoo! If you see him, tell him I'll be waiting out back!" Johnny waved over his shoulder, and he knew he was being majorly petty as he swayed his hips playfully on his way back around the outside of the house. His towel was soaked through and his hands were hurting more and more. 

"Johnny!" Jess shouted angrily, but he ignored her, sashaying around the corner of the house and making his way back to where he had started. 

Instead of staying in the freezing rain, he went into Daniel's room, stealing his jacket back out of the boy's closet and slipping it on and zipping it up. His pants were still soaked, but he could deal with that so long as he had pocket,s which he shoved his frozen hands into as he walked back outside. The rain had stopped, but it left a mist, and a chill in the air. Johnny continued to shiver despite his new layer of clothing, closing Daniel's door behind him and glancing around himself. What to do? 

Waiting for Daniel to get back would just end in more anger. Johnny wasn't sure he wanted to see the boy when the boy didn't want to see him. So he walked back around front, waving as Jess disappeared around the corner in her boyfriend's truck and heading towards his bike. He thought about it as he walked, deciding that he really didn't want to go home and trying to think of where else there was to go. 

He swung a leg over the bike and started it up, peeling out of Miyagi's dirt driveway and starting towards town. A million places flashed through his brain, each as unpleasant as the last. Home, where Sid probably was at this point in the evening. Cobra Kai, where even if John Kreese was not, memories were. The beach, where it would be freezing, and he would reminisce about both beating the shit out of Daniel and making out with him, which he didn't want to think about when they might not even be an item much longer. The only other place he could think of was Golf 'n' Stuff, but the mini golf and water rides would definitely be closed due to rain, leaving nothing but the arcade. 

The wind whipped him in the face as he rode. Nobody was out and about today. The streets were silent. So was the parking lot for Golf 'n' Stuff, but he went inside anyway, grabbing his wallet out of the compartment in his motorcycle. The employee was sleeping at the prize counter. Johnny rolled his eyes, glancing around. He walked over to the token machine and put in a $20, digging the tokens out of the cup and shoving them into his jacket pockets. 

The noise from the tokens had done nothing to wake the employee, but Johnny couldn't care less. He walked over to the ski ball machine and put in four tokens, smiling to himself as the game lit up and the balls rolled down from the slot. He picked one up and tossed it, watching it roll up the ramp and fall into the 40 point hole. Memories of playing side-by-side with Ali flashed in his mind, and his smile faded a little bit. He threw a few more, trying to get rid of the resurfacing thoughts, but they started to overflow. 

"Fuck!" He cursed sharply. He wanted to scream. He ripped his tickets from the dispenser and stormed over to the basketball hoop next, glaring at it for a moment. Then he entered the tokens and started throwing. 

'You are terrible at this,' Ali had teased him. 'Please tell me that your karate skills are better than your sports ones.' 

 

"Karate is a sport!" He protested, throwing another shot. It bounced off of the rim, and she snorted. Her blonde curls were wild as ever, bouncing and tumbling over her shoulders as she made an easy basket, not even touching the rim at all. 

"Sure it is!" She said back, smiling smugly. Johnny rolled his eyes, but he let her have her fun. After all, she was cute when she was happy. He liked it when she was happy, because that meant he had done something right. He didn't have to make a perfect basket for her to smile, so he didn't sweat it. She laughed, even when he missed his shot. Her cheeks would flush and her smile would dazzle him, despite his manly outer shell. 

 

Johnny couldn't help but smile at the memory, even though it made his chest ache. Tokens jangled in his pockets, but he suddenly wasn't in the mood to play arcade games anymore. So he folded up the tickets he had earned and walked up to the counter, staring for a moment at the necklace he had gotten Ali on their first date. He tore his gaze away when the awake and grumpy employee cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow. Johnny sighed softly, looking down at his limited options. 

"A ring. The red one. And however many starbursts a guy can get with what's left." He got the ring, but the man didn't even count out his tickets, instead dumping a handful of candy that was definitely more than he had enough to get onto the counter. Johnny eyed it uncertainly, but just shrugged and took them, shoving them all in his pockets and leaving. He put his new belongings into the compartment in his bike, securing them before he set off, finally ready for home. 

It didn't take long, but he had gone a little over the speed limit. He parked his bike in their garage and pulled out his prizes on the way inside through the side door. He tossed a pink starburst to his mother since they were her favorite, and she looked up in surprise when it plopped in her lap. 

"Hey, honey. Is everything okay? You left in a real hurry this morning.” She stood up, walking over, and Johnny didn’t pull away when she hugged him. He leaned into it, wrapping his arms around her in return and taking a deep breath. 

“I love you,” he murmured. “Sorry I don’t tell you enough.” Her grip tightened a little bit, and she buried her face into his shoulder, running her fingers through his hair. 

“I know, baby, I love you too. Don’t worry about me, okay? I’m worried about you lately.” Johnny frowned, pulling back and averting his eyes. She tried to search his gaze, but he refused to look at her, keeping his gaze locked on his feet. 

“I’m just... Stressed. And... I haven’t been going to karate, cause all my friends left, and it’s no fun if they’re not there, you know?” He lied through his teeth, cheeks heating up. 

“Good riddance!” A voice boomed, and he flinched, lifting a hand to his face. “I told you the money would go in the trash eventually!” Johnny took another deep, shuddering breath as tears began to fill up his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Not now. Not when Sid was right behind him. 

“Good evening, honey,” Laura said softly, her voice immediately shifting to a more neutral and obedient tone. 

“Good evening, my ass!” Sid replied harshly. “I told you he would drop this eventually! I knew it from the start. Didn’t I tell you? Good-for-nothing kid is eighteen and still living here for free. He hasn’t even got a job!” Johnny swallowed thickly, staring at the ground by his feet. Part of him wished he still had his Walkman, but the one he had bought at the pawn shop was sitting in Miyagi’s backyard, soaked through and broken. 

“Sid, please. He’s just figuring things out, give him a chance to settle. He’s barely out of high school.” Laura sounded desperate, and Johnny hated when his mother sounded desperate. He bit his lip, turning his head but not quite looking at Sid. 

“Settle, huh? How long are we going to let him leech off of my money while I do all the hard work, huh?” The butter man went off onto a rant, and Johnny felt himself losing focus, breaths becoming shallower. How could he just sit there and let his mother live with this? A million thoughts stormed in his brain, overwhelming him completely. 

‘You’re worthless,’ he told himself firmly. ‘First you got Daniel upset with you, and now you’re letting Sid give your mother a verbal beat down. This isn’t the first time, either, is it?’ He shook his head, but it did little to cease the onslaught of derogatory comments in his mind. His breath hitched, and he slowly felt himself start to lose control, tears spilling over his cheeks while the adults fought it out behind him. His jaw clenched, and he felt his chest heave a little as he tried to get more air into his body. 

‘Piece of shit, good-for-nothing, useless, money waster, waste-of-space...’ 

Sid’s words echoed in his own mind, taking on new voices, the voices of Ali, Daniel, his mother, even Mr. Miyagi.” Johnny lifted a hand and pressed it over his mouth to muffle the choked sounds trying to escape his throat. He could hear the shouting, but it sounded so distant. So far away. 

Then there was a sharp smack that pierced through everything and brought Johnny crashing back down to Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmk how you feel about this cliffhanger...


	18. - 17 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh... I blacked out. This was the result? I guess this isn’t the end of Johnny’s troubles.

Crazily enough, Johnny could have laughed. There was something oddly hysterical about his feelings when he turned around, but it wasn't in the funny way. Laura was on the ground, hair covering her face, but Johnny knew what he would see if it wasn't. He'd see an angry red mark forming where Sid had hit her. 

"This is what happens when you're ignorant!" Sid was yelling. "This boy of yours is going to be leeching off of my money forever. I'd be better off just locking him in his room for the rest of his life. Maybe then he'll stop raking in hospital bills and buying buildings!" Johnny clenched his hands into fists, taking an unsteady step towards the stout little man towering over his mother. 

"Just stop," he managed to choke out, pointing a trembling finger at the man. "Stop it. Leave her alone." 

"What are you gonna do about it, you little shit? Use the worthless Karate I paid for? I'll bet you didn't learn a thing." Sid scoffed, turning to walk away, and suddenly Johnny was on the other side of the room, grabbing his stepfather by the shoulder and yanking him back. 

"Look at me!" Johnny shouted. "You treat us like this, and you expect her to love you? What the fuck is wrong with you? You can't buy our cooperation!" He was seething now, seeing red. "We aren't animals!" 

"Language!" Sid said in a sing-song voice, stepping away and brushing his suit off casually. 

"Fuck you and your language!" Johnny spat. 

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Sid questioned, raising a brow, and Johnny's face went pale. 

"No, because I'm not a pig who spoils a girl with his money and expects her to do whatever he says." His voice came out a lot steadier than he had expected it to. His lips had been pressed together into a grim line, and he narrowed his eyes at the man, watching as he drew himself up to his full height, which was still much shorter than the blonde. 

"What did you just call me?" Sid's voice was dangerously quiet, and Johnny hated himself for flinching at the sound. He averted his eyes, confidence starting to trickle from his chest as Sid took a prowling step towards him. "Say it again. I dare you." 

Johnny hesitated, biting his lip. On the one hand, he was diverting Sid's attention from his mother, who was hurrying away as quickly and quietly as she could. He knew she wanted him to end it quietly. On the other hand, he could repeat himself and get Sid even more worked up, possibly resulting in a little more than just a mental beat down. It hadn't happened since before he started karate, but he wouldn't put it past the man, not considering how he had just treated Laura. 

"You're a fucking pig," he whispered. Sid's arms flew out, and he stumbled backwards, but didn't fall. 

"I'm not the pig in this house!" The old man roared. "You're the pig! Bringing home a new slut every week throughout high school, and now suddenly you've got the hots for a boy? Don't think I couldn't hear you two getting it on in here the other night. Don't think I haven't seen the bruises appearing out of nowhere on your neck whenever he's around." Johnny backed up a little more, and his foot caught on the edge of the carpet just as Sid punched forward and shoved him again. His back hit the floor and all the breath left his body as he lay there for a minute, eyes wide, chest heaving. 

"It's disgusting!" Sid was screaming. "Letting another male touch you like that. You really are worthless! You're scum! A dirtbag!" The insults echoed in Johnny's ears similarly to how they had earlier, and he bit down hard on his tongue, a metallic fast beginning to fill his mouth. 

"Just leave me alone!" He cried out, throwing his arms up over his face and blocking his ears, but it did little to block out the onslaught of slurs and jeers. Sid's voice filled his head, shouting and accusing and driving stakes through his heart. 

"You're just a no good, filthy little faggot!" The word pierced through Johnny and left a feeling so cold that it aches horribly. He rolled over and dropped his head onto his arms, facing away from his stepfather in shame. 

"A faggot who wastes my money and expects me to treat him like royalty! Not on my watch, you filthy piece of shit. Not under my roof!" The voice was starting to retreat, echoing into the rest of the house, but Johnny didn't move. He kept his head on his arms, silent tears staining his cheeks as his chest rose and fell at an uneven pace and his heart pounded erratically in his chest. 

Deep breaths did little to help as he forced himself up after a few minutes of unsuccessful calming techniques. He glanced at the window and saw that it was getting dark. He stumbled towards the door, grabbing the keys out of their designated spot and hurrying outside. His breaths were shallow and raspy as he took one look at the car then shook his head firmly, even though it throbbed with the movement. He got into the vehicle anyway, unsure of where she was going or how long he was going to be there. 

He drove for a while before finding himself at the beach. A few teenagers were down on the sand with a bonfire going. Johnny realized that it had to be close to a school vacation at this point, sighing heavily as he kicked off his shoes, rolling the legs of his pants up to his knees and shoving his hands into his pockets as he headed down towards the sand. 

The teenagers were yelling amongst themselves, laughing, and the joy on their face was blatantly obvious, even through the uneven flickering of the fire. Johnny frowned, wiping his face of the stray teartracks that were left over as he stared at the water. 

The sudden image of Daniel's angry and frustrated face flashed in Johnny's vision, and he flinched, a wave of nausea rushing over him. He opted to sit down, but before he could move, someone had grabbed his arm and yanked him aside. He blinked, thoroughly disoriented for a moment as the nausea clawed at him from the inside, tearing up his stomach and almost causing him to gag. His gaze settled on the same kid who had tried to cross him in the park on the day of the tournament. 

"Look at this loser! How lonely do you have to be to go to the beach alone on a fucking Tuesday?" He jeered. His friends laughed, and it seemed to boost his confidence as Johnny tried to focus on not hurling. Anxiety clutched at his heart, and he tried to shove it aside but it just grew stronger and he was hardly paying attention until a fist flew out and struck his left cheek. 

He didn't move at first, completely shocked out of his system. Then his breath hitched and his eyes started to grow wider, and his hands were curling into fists. 

"Get a load of this loser. He looks like he's totally shit-faced," one of the guys laughed, a few voices joining him. But Johnny just stared at the kid in front of him, who looked too proud of himself for his own good. 

"Where's your karate now, huh, big boy?" Troy, Johnny remembered. It was too dark this far from the fire to see his facial expression, but Johnny could see well enough to kick his ass. 

The blonde leaped forward, landing a solid one right in the kid’s face that sent him stumbling backwards. A quick kata brought Johnny just as close as he needed to get to drop and sweep the punk’s legs, listening to the satisfying thump as he hit the ground. Johnny moved quickly, aiming to finish, but Daniel’s bruised eye and limp, coughing form replaced the kid and he stumbled back, gasping for breath. At least five other boys were on him now, yanking him to his feet and holding his arms back. 

How nicely everything had played out for Johnny’s pal Troy. Besides a bloody nose, the boy was unharmed. Johnny was left on the beach with his last meal laying in a puddle a few feet away from his face and bruises all over. They had left his face alone, and gone for the softer parts, if you could call Johnny’s rock-solid abs soft. He chuckled at his own joke, wincing as the breaths caused his torso to move and pain exploded in his abdomen. He really didn’t want to move, but upon glancing at his watch, it had already been two hours since he had left his house, and it was approaching midnight. The fire had gone out, and Johnny had no way of seeing which was was where, which was how he ended up with wet feet and a stubbed toe. He didn’t even consider going home. Instead, he drove to town, parking at Miyagi’s tree store and practically lurching across the street to Jessica’s apartment. 

She didn’t answer at the first knock, which wasn’t surprising considering the hour, but after he banged a little louder on the wood, there was a soft shuffling from within the thin walls. The door swung opened, and Jess was standing in her pajamas with sleepy eyes that were suddenly very wide and alert when she realized who it was. 

“Jesus Christ, Johnny, what happened? Here, come in. Don’t mind Chris, he’s just sleeping.” She ushered him inside, and he caught a glimpse of a hulking figure on her bed in the next room over before he was shoved down onto the couch with a soft groan. He closed his eyes tightly and pressed a hand to his forehead, wincing at the relentless ache that pressed behind his eyes. 

“Come on, pick up!” He heard Jess’ faint hiss, and he wanted to sit up but movement was not on his list of ‘can-do’s at the moment, so he remained still and listened intently. “I need you to suck it up and put on your big boy pants, because we’ve got a problem here!” She was saying in a hushed voice. She paused for a moment, and Johnny strained to hear the voice on the other line, but it was too soft. “I don’t care how you get out, just do it! I can’t fix this by myself, something is wrong! It’s more than just being beat up physically, there is something wrong!” She stressed the word ‘wrong’ the second time she said it, and Johnny let out a slow, shaking breath, trying not to get his hopes up about who she might be calling. 

“He doesn’t know you’re coming, but he knows someone is, the walls in here are as thin as paper. Listen, just get here, okay? I can’t deal with your ridiculous excuses anymore.” With that, there was the soft click of plastic on plastic, signifying that she had hung up. Johnny draped an arm over his eyes, and took a deep breath, trying to force himself up into a sitting position. Pain exploded in his stomach, and he let out a strangled noise, to which rushed footsteps hurried into the room. Small hands landed on the backs of his shoulders and pushed him up the rest of the way. Johnny lifted his arms, even though they felt like lead weights, and unzipped his jacket, letting Jess help him tug it off of his arms so he didn’t have to stretch as much. 

“Oh, my god,” she whispered. Johnny looked down, and he could see why. His entire stomach was turning an ugly greenish-purple color. He leaned back against the couch with a hefty sigh. 

“That’s what it must have felt like for him,” he mused. “When the gang and I used to beat him up around town.” 

“Shut up, Johnny. That was almost a year ago now. He isn’t mad about that anymore.” Jess returned with a cool cloth, resting it against his forehead, and he leaned his head back against the wall. 

“He should be,” Johnny insisted. “I could have killed him. Did he ever tell you about the time I threw him off his bike down a really steep hill? It might as well have been a cliff, had a huge bandage on his forehead for weeks.” Jess’ eyes flashed with surprise, and she eyes Johnny uncertainly. He frowned deeply, turning his head away. 

“Anyway,” he continued bitterly, “I should have just stayed on the beach. Or gone home. I wouldn’t be bothering you that way.” 

“You’re not bothering me,” Jess assured him hurriedly. “I’m more concerned about your safety than I am about getting a full night’s sleep. If you don’t mind my asking, why didn’t you go home?” 

“Because I’m a filthy faggot piece of shit and all I do is buy buildings and rack up hospital bills,” he replied with a grim smile. It really wasn’t funny, but he laughed bitterly. “I waste money, leech off of people, apparently I’m a fuck boy, and I’m good for nothing. I think that about sums it up.” He shrugged helplessly. “Don’t say sorry, there’s nothing to be sorry for. It’s tough, but that’s how it is.” Jess sat beside him, wrapping a careful arm around his shoulders. 

“Yeah, my dad was a bit of an asshole, too. Especially when I told him I was running off with Chris.” She frowned, shrugging her shoulders. “For a little while, I was a stupid little girl who’s head was full of fantasies and fairy tales with happy endings that would never come true.” 

“And what about Chris?” Johnny pressed. “How is he treating you?” 

“Oh, my god. Stop worrying about other people for one night, okay?” Jess patted his shoulder firmly, and Johnny just made a face, averting his eyes. 

“Sorry,” he grumbled. His head snapped up as there was a frantic knock on the door. Jess glanced at him nervously as she got up, walking over and opening it. Johnny looked away before he could see who it was, subconsciously trying to cover his bruised stomach with little success. He bit his lip harshly as the newcomer’s breath hitched, and silence fell upon the apartment. After a long few moments of hesitation, there was an expectant cough from Jess. Johnny swallowed hard, color draining from his face as he tried to summon the last few scraps of confidence he had left after that day. 

He looked up, and his entire world was taken up by the huge brown eyes that were looking right back.


	19. - 18 -

They were captivating. Johnny's breath caught in his throat, and his mouth fell opened slightly as those eyes seemed to stare straight into his soul. Both boys stared at each other rather uncertainly, not frowning but not smiling either. The wet cloth slipped from Johnny's forehead and landed in his lap with a quiet 'plop' that had his cheeks darkening in color. 

"Are you just going to stare at him, or are you going to help him? It's not like I'm asking you guys to make out, I just want you to take care of this so we can all get at least some sleep tonight." Annoyance dripped from Jess' voice, but Johnny knew she was worried. 

"Uh... Yeah, sure." Now Daniel was blushing, too, and he tore his gaze away from Johnny's. The blonde wasn't sure whether he was relieved or disappointed, but he looked down too, moving his arms to reveal the bruising patches on his stomach and sides. He was sure his cheek was bruising, too, but it wasn't anywhere near as bad. Or as painful, he thought with a wince. 

Warm and hesitant hands touched Johnny's shoulders carefully, and he tensed, eyes widening. Daniel started to pull him up onto his feet, sliding Johnny's arm over his own shoulders as a support, even though he was a little shorter. Johnny tried not to lean on him too much, since his legs were fine, but he clutched his middle with shaky breaths as he tried to straighten up and just ended up hunched back over. 

"I'm just gonna to take him home," Daniel told Jess softly. "I have some stuff that'll help. Thanks for, you know. Callin' me." She nodded slowly, watching with wide eyes as Johnny was guided up and out the door. He let himself be tugged along, even though he was nervous to be alone in the car with Daniel, and turned when he was eased into the seat to look at Jess again. 

"Is it okay if I leave my car here for the night?" He asked quietly. She had followed them outside to see them off. She nodded again, a bit more vigorously. 

"Anything you need, Johnny." She handed him his jacket, nicely folded, and he managed a small smile, taking it and placing it in his lap while Daniel's car started. She gave Johnny a careful kiss on his uninjured cheek, ruffling his hair. 

"See ya," he said half-heartedly. She smiled sadly. 

"Yeah. See ya, Johnny." Then he was alone with Daniel, and everything was silent except for the turn of the wheels against the pavement. Johnny fiddled with his jacket silently, cheeks starting to heat up for no reason other than the fact that his boyfriend was less than a foot away from him. 

"If you wanna talk about it, I'm here to listen," Daniel said suddenly, and his voice nearly caused Johnny to jump out of pure surprise at the sound. He hesitated, glancing at the boy behind the wheel, who's gaze was fixed firmly on the road. Johnny frowned, considering his options. 

"Some punks at the beach. I'm sure you know what that's like." His voice trailed off near the end, and guilt gripped his heart when Daniel's frown deepened. 

"You're sure, huh?" Daniel asked, and the slight teasing tone in his voice caused Johnny's heart to skip a beat. He looked over at him, watching the boy's lips quirk up into a slight smile. "I mean, I'm just curious. How sure are you?" 

"Pretty sure, Daniel," Johnny replied softly, unable to return his smile. His voice had come out a little raspy. The breeze gave him goosebumps, so he put on his jacket and shoved his hands in his pockets. He glanced out of the car as they started to take a turn and realized they were heading to Miyagi's place. 

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He stopped the car and got out, hurrying around to open the door for Johnny, who bit back a sharp remark about how he could do it himself when he tried to move and his torso felt like it had caught fire. Daniel pulled him up carefully and led him around back to his room, before walking into the main house. Johnny stood there awkwardly, unwilling to make himself too comfortable considering the fact that Daniel would probably kick him out when he was done. 

"Sorry," Johnny blurted out the second he got back. Daniel's eyebrows shot up in surprise, then he made a face, placing a gentle hand on Johnny's chest and backing him up until he sat down on the bed. He put down the large bowl-shaped pan he was holding and poured steaming water into it, setting down the small can of green powder Miyagi kept that Johnny had seen come out a few times when Daniel had still been training with Mr. Silver. He poured a bit of the substance in then submerged a cloth. Johnny watched, eyes wide, as Daniel waited patiently for the cloth to soak up the liquid, ringing it out a little before turning to him while on his knees and pressing it firmly against his midsection. Johnny hissed, flinching away, but a firm hand caught his, linking their fingers together, and although Daniel wasn't looking at him, he could see a hint of a smile on the boy's face when he didn't pull away. 

"Sorry for what?" Daniel finally asked, lifting his eyes to meet Johnny's gaze. The blonde hesitated, suddenly at a loss for words. How could Daniel be so calm towards him when he was supposed to be so angry? 

"For making you get up late at night like this... For saying all that stupid stuff back at my house. And while we're at it, for beating you up on the beach, at school, and after the Halloween dance... Even though you kinda asked for that one." The last part was said with a hint of a smile. He couldn't bring himself to look at Daniel as those unbelievably warm hands lifted from the cloth and cupped his cheeks. They were damp and hot holding the towel, but Johnny didn't mind. His head was turned, and suddenly he was looking into those eyes again. 

"I wasn't sleepin', anyway," Daniel admitted. "It didn't feel right, bein' in a fight with you." Johnny scoffed. 

"That's funny, considering the fact that all we used to do was fight," he pointed out, but he was smiling a little bit wider now. "Anyway, I'm still sorry." 

"You don't have to be sorry for being optimistic, Johnny. I just forgot that for a little while. I didn't really mean everything I said, I just wanted you to know that." His eyes said it all, like they usually did, and suddenly Johnny was a lot closer to him than he had been, but not too close. 

"So it's really okay?" Johnny asked uncertainly. Daniel leaned a bit closer, resting their foreheads together and rubbing his thumb against Johnny's cheek tenderly. 

"Listen, Johnny... I should be the one apologizin'. I'm sorry. And for what it's worth, I do love you, and I don't wish I didn't. I was just upset, and I exploded—" Johnny cut him off by placing a soft kiss on his nose. Daniel bit his lip and then smiled anyway, tilting his head and fitting their mouths together gently. Johnny sighed into the kiss, and everything clicked into place as his arms slid around his boyfriend's waist to pull him closer. 

"I love you," Daniel said again as they pulled away. "I love you, and I'm never gonna stop until the day I die." Johnny knew that a joke would either make or break the situation. But he was Johnny, so he smirked and said it anyway. 

"Really? You got a girl waiting for you up in heaven, huh? Gonna love her once you're dead?" He poked Daniel's cheek with a teasing smile as the boy blushed, dealing him another searing kiss. 

"Who says I'm goin' to heaven?" He replied with a low chuckle. Johnny laughed at that, pulling his boyfriend into a tight embrace. Daniel climbed into his lap, legs around Johnny's waist and arms draped around his shoulders as he practically squeezed the life out of him. "I guess that means you don't love me too, huh?" There was a playful tone in his voice, but Johnny panicked nonetheless. 

"What? No! Of course I love you too, you dipshit. God, I'm stupid," the last part was more of an offhanded comment to himself, but Daniel sat up and gripped his face, cutting him off with another firm kiss. Johnny blushed, eyes fluttering shut as their mouths worked together in sync, deepening the kiss. Daniel worked his magic, running his tongue smoothly along Johnny's lower lip and tugging his mouth opened in order to dominate it. 

"Mine," Daniel whispered against his lips, pulling away immediately after. Johnny sat, dazed, for a long moment. Then a lazy smile spread across his face and he laughed a little. 

"Yeah. Yours."


End file.
